


Hellcat

by Everlude



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon culture, Devilish and Infernal, F/M, MC has sass and fire, Magic, No beta we die like lilith, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Oro is best Little D, Side of salt?, Slice of Life, Slow Pace, Snark, Twisting Canon, Weird Devildom Food, Worldbuilding, humor and wit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 73,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlude/pseuds/Everlude
Summary: Diavolo's student exchange program: two angels, two humans, and a one year deadline. Babysit the non-magic human and foster some interaction and cooperation between the realms. It seemed easy and straight forward enough on paper, but in reality...The RAD student council thought they had it all figured out -were prepared- but nothing could have prepared Lord Diavolo, the Seven Lords of Sin, or the Devildom, forher.
Comments: 588
Kudos: 1059





	1. The Human Meets the Devil

“Order up for table ten, Kat!”

“Got it,” Kat said, sticking some extra straws and mints into her apron pocket and dropping off a new order for table two. Hoisting the tray over her left shoulder, she paused in her steps at a bright light emitting near her feet. When she blinked away the spots in her eyes the familiar door leading out of the kitchen to the dining area was replaced by two large ornate wooden doors.

Casting a look behind her revealed the kitchen to have disappeared as well. In its place were cold stone hallways. Her face creased in confusion. What just happened? Turning back to the doors, Kat figured she had nothing to lose, placing her free hand on the knob that was shaped like a skull and twisting. The door was heavy, but moved smoothly as she pushed it inwards.

Beyond the door was a large room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving a soft glow to the room. Most of the room was filled with tables, chairs, and benches. At the far end of the room sitting raised above the rest of the floor was a long table with seven seats, four of which had occupants. Behind the middle seat was another even higher raised table, this one with a single chair behind it that was also filled. It reminded her of a courtroom.

“Ah, there you are. How strange that you were summoned outside the assembly hall. Was there interference with the summoning?” The one who spoke was the man sitting alone in the highest seat. His sharp golden eyes bore down on Kat, as she noted his angular features, tanned skin, and russet hair.

“I will have it looked into Lord Diavolo.” Kat dropped her gaze to the new speaker, located directly beneath this Lord Diavolo in the middle of the seven seats. A frown marred his marble like features as crimson eyes stared at her from beneath ebony locks of hair. The intensity of his gaze made Kat feel like he was trying to pin her in place. She returned his stare calmly, refusing to be cowed by a stranger in this unknown situation.

“Reliable as always Lucifer. Now, Katerina Queens, allow me to welcome you to the Devildom. There’s no need to stand just inside the door, come closer.” Kat crossed most of the room, maneuvering around the obstacles with ease, never once breaking eye contact with Lucifer. She had a gut feeling she’d be losing more than an impromptu staring contest if she looked away first. Not that she minded staring, the man was incredibly attractive.

“Much better,” Lord Diavolo chuckled. “I’m sure you must be quite shocked right now and have plenty of questions. We’ll do our best to answer them all in due time. My name is Lord Diavolo, future king of the Devildom. I’m also the student council president here at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, or RAD for short. This is actually the assembly hall for RAD where the student council conducts all of its business.

“The one you’re staring at is Lucifer. He’s one of the Seven Lords of Sin, the vice-president to the student council, my right-hand man, and my very best friend!” Kat watched as a light blush dusted Lucifer’s cheekbones. He crossed his arms and let out a huff, breaking eye contact with her. She internally smirked at her victory.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Daviolo laughed. “I’m just telling the truth. Now, why don’t you introduce your younger brothers? It seems more appropriate that you do it.”

“If I must.”

“If you must? Really, Lucifer, you should be jumping with joy at the opportunity to introduce someone as amazing as me!” Kat looked up to the table where a man with wavy strawberry-blond hair was pouting, lips pursed as his chin rested in his hand. He noticed her looking and gave her a wink.

“This one is Asmodeus, fifth-oldest and avatar of lust.”

“ _This one?!_ Really, you call the gorgeous me ‘this one’?”

“At least he hasn’t ignored you. Think about how I feel.” Kat shifted her attention to the blond haired, green-eyed man sitting at the far left of the table. The seats must be assigned or he’d have no reason to sit so far away.

“That one is Satan, fourth-oldest and avatar of wrath. Don’t trust him, his smile only goes skin deep.”

“Ah, so I’m that one am I? You can ignore what Lucifer says, being the oldest and the avatar of pride, he takes every opportunity he can get to discredit the rest of us.”

A loud rumble filled the room. Kat turned her head towards the source of the noise. The last occupant of the table had sunset orange hair and was looking down, holding his stomach.

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.”

“Too bad. Now behave yourself.”

“But the human has food.” Looking at the expression on the guy’s face, Kat made a decision. 

“Introduce yourself and it's all yours,” she said, adjusting the tray loaded with the unfortunate table ten’s order. Her arm was starting to ache.

“I’m Beelzebub, sixth-oldest and the avatar of gluttony.” Well, that explained the way he was staring at the food she was holding. Glad to be rid of the tray, Kat walked up to the table and set it down in front of Beelzebub.

“Nice to meet you, then. Help yourself.” The guy didn’t need a second invitation as he immediately dug in, eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

Stretching to relieve her arm, Kat turned her attention back to Lord Diavolo. “So, what’s this Devildom exactly?”

Lord Diavolo laughed before resting his head in his palm to look down at her. “Such an interesting human. You’re very different from Solomon.”

“Allow me, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer said. “You see human, the Devildom is a realm inhabited by demons. There is also a Celestial Realm where the angels live. A coming together of these three worlds: devil, angel, and human is the dream of Lord Diavolo. For this reason, a student exchange program was created.

“You’ve been chosen along with another human as the two representatives for your world here in the Devildom. There are also two exchange students from the Celestial Realm, and representatives have been sent to the other realms as well. For the next year you’ll be living here and going to school while completing various tasks.” 

“Going to school? You do realize I haven’t been a student for years, right?” Kat interrupted. “I’m actually a teacher.”

“But you’re serving food, like a waitress?” Kat canted her head towards Satan who had spoken, a puzzled look on his face as he glanced between her and the food she’d given Beelzebub. 

“I work a waitressing gig on the weekends to bring in more cash. Or, worked, I guess, since it sounds like I’m going to be here for a while. Boss isn’t going to be happy when they realize I’ve disappeared into thin air.”

“Not to worry. We’ll take care of all that,” Diavolo said, drawing her attention back to him. She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. Nope, she probably didn’t want to know how, so she wouldn’t ask. 

“I’ll hold you to that. So, how’s this whole shindig supposed to work?” 

“If you’re done interrupting, I will explain.” Lucifer glowered at her, but Kat shook her head and motioned for him to go on. He stared her down for several seconds longer before speaking.

“We have several expectations for you while you’re here in the Devildom on the student exchange program…” There was no clock in the room for Kat to keep track of time, but maybe that was on purpose because Lucifer just kept going on and on….and on. This was worse than college orientation. 

She was able to entertain herself for a few minutes watching Beelzebub inhale the food she’d given him. She wasn’t even sure he’d chewed half of it. When he finished, he looked up at her expectantly. Reaching into her apron pocket, Kat pulled out one of the chocolate mints, showing it to him with her eyebrow raised in question. Beelzebub nodded, so she tossed it to him.

“Are you even paying attention?” Lucifer was peeved, to put it lightly, at her interaction with Beelzebub.

“Yeah, yeah. Basically demons are going to try and eat my soul while I’m living here for the next year. My job is to make my soul even ‘shinier and tastier’ looking to said demons while avoiding being eaten, like a battle of wills. To help me accomplish this you’ve prepared various tasks, and if I manage to survive this whole ordeal you want a pretty paper about it.”

“To put it crudely, yes.” Lucifer did not seem happy about her dressing down of his speech, but Satan was laughing into his hand.

“Let’s table this discussion for now.” Lord Diavolo had been quiet for so long she had almost forgotten about him, sitting above them in what she’d dubbed the chief judge’s seat. “You’ll be living at the House of Lamentations for the next year with Lucifer and his brothers, so you’ll be able to ask questions as needed about the exchange program, your tasks, and school.”

“House of Lamentations?” That didn’t sound pleasant or safe.

“Yes,” Lucifer answered. “It’s a house that was once in the human world until it became cursed and was moved to the Devildom as a result.”

“...You want me to live in a _cursed_ house. For a year. With a bunch of _demons_. Do you actually want me to survive this experience, or is this some strange way of playing with your food before you eat it?”

“Of course not.” There was an undertone to Lucifer’s voice that set Kat on edge. It whispered to her very being, but she couldn’t pick out what it was trying to say.

“Your safety is of utmost importance to the program while you’re here. That’s why you’ll be staying in the House of Lamentations. My brothers and I are the Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins. Few demons have power like ours, so the best way to keep you safe is to keep you near one of us at all times. I’ve assigned my brother Mammon, to be your guardian for the duration of your stay.”

Kat chuckled, brushing off the feeling his previous words had given her. There was time to figure that out later. She’d heard of guardian angels, but a guardian demon was a new one. Could he shrink down to be shoulder size?

“You think that’s funny?”

Waving a hand, Kat shook her head. “No, sorry. My humor often has bad timing. What about the other exchange students?” She asked, trying to change the subject, not sure how well her guardian demon comment would go over. “Will they also be staying with us?”

“No. The angels are capable of taking care of themselves, and the other human is a powerful sorcerer. He’s made pacts with seventy-two different demons, including my brother Asmodeus.” Glancing over at said demon, Kat received a wink and a kiss blown her way. “If anything arises, he can call on him for help. The three of them will be staying at another dorm known as Purgatory Hall.”

Kat frowned. Demons, angels, and a _sorcerer_. How had he made pacts with seventy-two demons in the first place? Didn’t you have to sell your soul to do that, or was that something made up by human media? Maybe you could divide your soul? Whatever the case, this was no place for a regular old human like her. “Can you elaborate on the dangers I’ll be facing while I’m here?”

Resting his chin on steepled fingers, Lucifer smirked. “Other than your human fragility, the greatest danger will be to your soul. Not all demons agree with Lord Diavolo’s vision, and others are too weak to resist their baser urges when hungry to eat a human soul.”

“How does that even work?”

“What do you mean?”

“My understanding is that souls are incorporeal, intangible. How do you eat something like that? Do you just…” Kat trailed off. She had no idea how to continue that line of thought. “And how do you even get your hands on it in the first place…”

Asmodeus let out a laugh, and peered down at her, eyes bright with interest. “Aren’t you just soooo cute. Demons and Angels have the ability to bring a soul into a corporeal form called a core. This allows us demons to literally eat it, or we can just absorb its essence. I must say, a sparkly soul like yours would taste amazing. I can’t wait to see how polished your soul can get while you’re here. Don’t disappoint me, mkay?”

“That makes it sound like you’re just going to eat me when everything is said and done.”

“Ohh, I’d like to eat you in more ways than one,” Waggling his eyebrows, he made a suggestive gesture that Kat chose to ignore.

“That’s enough Asmo. You’re not eating the human.” Despite his strict demeanor, Kat was beginning to think Lucifer was her only chance of surviving the next twelve months. Lucifer turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. “I did not think a human would show interest in this topic. Would you like to be placed in a theory of soul extraction class to learn more?”

“As long as I’m never turned into a guinea pig or live demonstration, sure. I’ve got enough questions on the subject. It should be worth it. While we’re on the subject, what other class options are there? Since I’m being shanghaied back into school I might as well sign up for all the cool classes.”

“We had already arranged a schedule for you, but this curiosity is welcome though unexpected. I’ll provide you with a list later that you can choose from, and will adjust your schedule accordingly.” Lucifer seemed pleased at her interest, if surprised.

“I’ll be interested to see what classes you choose,” Diavolo added on, looking at her with amusement. “Why don’t you give Katerina her DDD now Lucifer?” 

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Lucifer pulled out a red device. “This is a DDD. It’s similar to a human phone and will be yours for the duration of your stay. I’ve already programmed mine and my brother’s numbers into the contacts. It will also keep track of your tasks and other assignments while you’re living here.”

Walking over, Kat accepted the DDD, turning it over in her hands. It really did look like a typical phone, minus the two curved protrusions at the top made to look like horns. A closer look revealed the horns to be part of the red protective case. 

“I’ll send you a message so you can have my contact info too,” Lord Diavolo said, pulling out his own DDD and typing away. Moments later, Kat’s DDD tinged with the message notification.

> **Diavolo:** This is my account.
> 
> **Diavolo:** Feel free to send me a message at any time.
> 
> **Diavolo:** _Angry sticker_
> 
> **Diavolo:** Oh sorry.
> 
> **Diavolo:** I haven’t gotten used to this yet.
> 
> **Diavolo:** You see, Lucifer is the only demon who sends me messages…
> 
> **Diavolo:** _Friendly sticker_
> 
> **Diavolo:** That’s the one I wanted to send you!

“Aren’t you a lucky human, to have the future king of Devildom as a friend,” Satan said with a thin smile. Looking through the entertaining sticker options, Kat sent back a happy one before meeting his eyes and shrugging. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“If you’re done,” Lucifer interrupted, “you’ll find my brother Mammon under contacts. As I stated earlier, he’s the one I’ve assigned to be in charge of you for the duration of your stay. He’s the second oldest and the avatar of greed. He’s...well, how should I put this? I think you’ll realize it soon enough yourself, so just give him a call.”

Suspicious at the dubious introduction, Kat found Mammon under contacts and hit the call button. Lifting the D.D.D. to her ear it rang twice before it was picked up.

“Yoooo.” The voice that answered had a deep, just woke up quality that sent shivers down Kat’s spine. 

“Is this Mammon?” Kat asked, starting another staring contest with Lucifer as she talked.

“Whaddya mean is this Mammon? It’s THE Mammon! Get it right would ya?” 

“My bad.”

“O-of course it is! Who are ya anyways? You’re not Lucifer. I was gettin’ the chills thinkin’ he was callin’ again.”

“No, I’m not, but he’s here if you’d rather speak with him.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but Kat shook her head, pressing a finger to her lips.

“Is that a threat? Now, listen here, just cause ya mention Lucifer’s name doesn’t mean ya can get me ta do stuff. It’s not like I’m scared of him or anything.”

“I didn’t say you were. He just asked me to call you and introduce myself. My name’s Katerina Queens.”

“Never heard of ya.”

“I’m one of the human exchange students.”

“Wha?! ...Ohh, I get it now. Listen up! I ain’t got time to babysit some lowly human, or whatever, so g’luck with that. I’m hangin’ up. Don’t call me ag— ” Pulling the DDD from her ear, Kat hit the hang up button before Mammon had the chance. Lucifer frowned, but Kat held up a hand, forestalling anything he had to say. 

Folding her fingers down into a fist one-by-one, Kat smirked when her DDD started ringing as her silent countdown reached zero. Mammon’s name showed on the screen. Pressing the answer call button she turned on the speaker.

“OI! Didja just hang up on _me_ , THE GREAT MAMMON?!” Satan and Asmodeus were snickering, and even Lucifer looked amused if the twinkle in his eye was anything to go by. “You’ve got some guts for just being a lowly human! I oughta eat ya for that, starting at your head and working my way down from there!”

“I’d give that recommendation a zero out of ten. I’m guaranteed to give you heartburn and indigestion with a possible side effect of coming back to haunt you as a ghost for daring to eat me in the first place.” Kat’s deadpan tone sent Satan and Asmodeus into full on laughter while Beelzebub looked at her with concern while holding his stomach. She winked and tossed him another mint with her free hand.

“W-wha are ya talkin’ about?! Like I’d let some stupid human haunt me! Are ya stupid or somethin’? A-and who’s that I can hear laughin’?! I’ll show them what happens when they laugh at THE Mammon!”

“It’s your brothers.”

“Wha?!”

“Mammon,” Lucifer finally cut in, “you were supposed to be at the assembly hall by now.”

“Huh? Lucifer?!”

“You have ten seconds.”

“W-wait! Hold up a minute here!”

“...nine.”

“YESSIR!” There was the sound of rustling over the line followed by a crash and a few choice words before the call was cut off.

“How long will it actually take him to get here?” Kat asked, pocketing her DDD while trying not to laugh. That crash had sounded painful; like, stubbing your toe while stepping on a plastic building block painful.

“Seven seconds if he knows what’s good for him.”

“...Right.”

“This is far more entertaining than when we summoned Solomon,” Lord Diavolo said with a laugh. Kat wasn’t sure she appreciated the way he stared down at her, chin resting lazily in his palm. His golden eyes were far too sharp, belaying the grin that took up the rest of his face. Despite his easy going demeanor, this was the Prince of the Devildom, the devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for table ten's order. It was found a worthy sacrifice to the avatar of gluttony.
> 
> I haven't truly written in years, so consider this an exercise in shaking off the rust. Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting here on AO3. Any tips or tricks are appreciated. (Like: how do some of you get the cool stickers from the game in here? 0.o? ...Not gonna lie, I find myself wishing I could send those things when I text people now.)


	2. Six Quarters is a Buck-Fifty

“How seriously do I need to take his threat of eating me?”

“Mammon knows better than to eat you.” Lucifer folded his arms over his chest and stared down at her like she was some strange thing he’d never seen before.

“Knowing and doing aren’t the same thing,” Kat pointed out as she found a pocket that would fit her DDD. She’d need to see about possibly finding a different case. The little horns seemed like they’d get caught on a lot of things.

“He may be the way he is, but that’s why I assigned him to you. He won’t eat you.” 

“Meaning the others might?”

“I can’t guarantee anything if you make me angry,” Satan said from his seat. “I am the avatar of wrath after all.”

“You already know my thoughts,” Asmodeus sing-songed, wiggling his fingers at her with a sexy smirk. “Like I said, your soul is very tempting.” 

“Noted,” Kat said before turning a curious look Beelzebub’s way. He shrugged. “Can’t say I wouldn’t. You do look tasty. Do you have more?” Tossing yet another mint his way, Kat made a mental note to try and keep snacks on hand. Being told you looked tasty by the avatar of gluttony was probably not a good thing.

“And you?” She asked, turning back to Lucifer. He responded with a look that said ‘don’t be ridiculous.’ Kat held his stare for several long seconds before the door to the room was slammed open with a shout.

“Alright, where are ya, ya stupid human?! How dare you summon THE Mammon?! Give me all your valuables down to your last grimm and I’ll let you live!” Turning, Kat watched Mammon march his way across the room, his finger pointed at her. He looked quite different than his brothers with messy white hair and tan skin.

Then her mind caught up with what he’d said. Valuables? Grimm?? She’d been summoned in the middle of a work shift. It’s not like she had anything worthwhile on her. Well, maybe not _nothing_ she thought again as her hand drifted to her pocket where she had some loose change. She ran her fingers over the coins.

“Oi! Are ya listenin’ ta me? If not I’m gonna eat you starting with your head—”

“And work your way down. I heard you the first time when you said it over the call.” Kat said, mentally counting the change. “Still stand by what I said about coming back to haunt you.”

A thump followed by an “Ouch!” drew her full attention back to Mammon who was now rubbing at his head while Lucifer stood over him.

“What was that for?!” 

Kat glanced back at Lucifer’s empty chair. She hadn’t heard him get up, and counting loose change would not give him enough time to reach Mammon. Chalking it up to demonic abilities she’d need to learn more about, she debated her options as she watched the exchange going on in front of her.

“You’re too noisy.” Kat let out a huff of air as she tried not to laugh. Mammon looked nothing like Lucifer, but they were definitely brothers.

“Ain’tcha supposed ta give me a warnin’ before ya hit me?”

“It’s not like it would do any good,” Satan quipped. “You don’t know how to keep your mouth shut.”

“That’s right!” Asmodeus chimed in. “All you’re good for is running your mouth and being scum, the lowest, scummiest scum.”

“Hey!”

“Low down, money-grubbing scum.”

“Masochistic waste of space—”

Not liking the direction of the conversation as she watched Satan and Asmodeus descend on Mammon like vultures as he tried to get a word in edgewise, Kat threw herself into the literal devil’s den.

“ _That’s enough._ ” Crossing her arms and shifting her posture, Kat oozed confidence and disdain as she stared down each of the demons that looked her way. Satan opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off with a sharp look. He seemed cautious as he glared back at her. 

The tension was broken by Lord Diavolo clapping his hands together. “Well then, I think that’s everything we needed to cover here. Unless you can think of anything Lucifer?”

“I cannot.” Mammon opened his mouth to say something, but Lucifer cut him off with a glance. “Mammon, spend the rest of today showing the human around and getting what she needs for RAD.”

“Why’ve I gotta?”

“How are my expenses going to be covered?” Kat cut in. Money would be an issue if she was required to pay for things right off the bat since her wallet had been left behind. Pulling out a black and red card, Lucifer walked over to her. Despite being tall herself, Lucifer still had quite a few inches on her Kat noted when he came to a stop in front of her.

“I will be cross checking all your purchases. _Do not_ let Mammon use this card.” Leaning in so his mouth was right next to her ear he whispered the pin number. His breath sent goosebumps running across her skin as he smoothly slid the card into her vest’s breast pocket. “Keep it here. Mammon will pickpocket it if you keep it anywhere else.” 

Kat could feel the bewildered look on her face as Lucifer stepped back, smirk on his lips and eyes dripping with satisfaction. She couldn’t blame him. That had been _smooth_ , and extremely attractive. He knew that. She knew that. And the look in his eyes told her they both knew the other knew. Well then.

“Smooth moves, Casanova. Don’t worry, I’ll keep it safe for you,” she said, patting her breast pocket with a sly smile, leaving the interpretation of whether she meant the card or her heart open on purpose, “but right now I’ve got a date with another man.” Kat grinned as she looked past Lucifer. “Isn’t that right, Mammon?”

“D-date?!” Mammon seemed to choke on his own spit while Asmodeus squealed something about how bold she was in the background, making moves on one -possibly two- of them already.

“That’s what I said.” Taking off her apron, she laid it on the table by Beelzebub. She didn’t want to walk around the Devildom with it on. “There’s a few more chocolate mints in the pocket. You can have them.” Grinning, Beelzebub dug them out immediately. 

Brushing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her vest, Kat unbuttoned her sleeves and rolled them up to her elbows. Then she undid her uniform’s tie, folding it and placing it in her pocket. Finally, she unbuttoned her top two buttons, adjusting the collar of her shirt. “Much better. Guess I’ll see you guys later then,” she said, giving everyone but Mammon a lazy salute.

“Have fun, and make sure to get everything you’ll need,” Lord Diavolo said. “I want you to be comfortable during your stay here in the Devildom.”

“I will, and thanks. I’m sure it’ll be a year to remember. Oh, before I forget,” Kat said, turning to Mammon. “Can I see your hand?”

“Huh? I may have ta babysit ya, but I ain’t holdin’ your hand.” Rolling her eyes, Kat huffed. “And I didn’t ask you to, but I do need to give you something. So, could you please hold out your hand for me?”

Eyeing her like she was a snake that might bite him, Mammon held out his hand. Smiling, Kat reached into her pocket, pulling out the change she’d kept in there and placing it on his open palm with a soft clink.

“Huh? What’s this?” Mammon asked, staring at the coins she’d placed in his hand.

“A buck-fifty in quarters.”

“I know that, but—”

“You asked for my valuables earlier. That’s all I’ve got down here besides the clothes on my back.” Reaching out, Kat closed Mammon’s fingers into a fist around the coins. “I’m trusting you to take good care of them for me, yeah?”

“W-wha?! Well, I mean, b-but no one… I mean, y-yeah! Yeah, o-of course ya’d trust The Great Mammon! Money belongs in my hands after all!” Waltzing around the still spluttering Mammon, Kat made her way towards the door. “Hey! W-where do ya think you’re goin’?” Mammon called after her, fighting off the blush on his cheeks.

Looking back over her shoulder, Kat raised an eyebrow. “To explore. You’re coming too, you know. I bet you know all the best places around the Devildom.”

“Why should I? I’ma busy demon ya know. Deals to make and money to spend,” he refuted even as he followed after her. 

“But obviously, I _do_ know all the best spots. You may just be a lowly human, but you’re not as stupid as ya look.” Mammon caught up to her with a few long strides, pocketing the coins she’d given him. They weren’t worth anything in the Devildom, and even in the human world he knew it wasn’t much, but _no one_ ever just gave him money when he asked.

“Consider yourself lucky that the Mammon is going to spend his valuable time showin’ ya all the best places,” he said as they walked out the assembly hall door. The weight of the six small coins in his pocket gave a strange warmth to his chest. Maybe he was comin’ down with somethin’.

The door shut behind the pair leaving the assembly hall in momentary silence. The remaining occupants all shared looks before Lucifer sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

A coy smile was on Asmo’s lips. “Ooh, if she isn’t a wily little handful, and did you _see_ her soul?”

“It looks tasty,” Beel said as he popped the last chocolate mint into his mouth. He was still hungry, but the food had been good. He’d have to make sure and get the human’s apron back to her.

“You would say that,” Satan said, still staring at the door. “I’m still wrapping my mind around the fact that she actually gave Mammon money.”

“Oh, I know, right?” Asmo said, clapping his hands together in glee, “but she’ll learn better quick enough. Did you see how he followed after her like a lost puppy? Such a helpless idiot.” He shook his head. “Really though, let’s not forget her comeback with Lucifer! Such confidence is soo alluring.” Beel edged away from his brother as Asmo let out a low moan.

Satan glowered at him from the other end of the table. “Stop that.”

Diavolo chuckled at the brothers’ antics, clasping Lucifer’s shoulder and pulling him aside. “I think that went pretty well. What about you?” 

Lowering his hand, Lucifer gave the door a thoughtful frown. 

“...Time will tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not what I had planned for this chapter. At all. Not even a little bit. But, I opened up a new doc and the story just grew a mind of its own. Literally. Lucifer also went rogue on me for a few paragraphs and took Kat with him which made my brain short circuit.
> 
> Brain #1: What did I just write?! Idk, but I love it!
> 
> Brain #2: No self, no! It's only chapter 2! Why is Lucifer doing something like this?! He should be all standoffish. Fix it!
> 
> Brain #3: He is a demon. He's supposed to be devious and seductive. I mean, hello, that scene in the opening video where he's sitting in the chair and gives that 'come on' gesture?! It's fine. Roll with it.
> 
> Brain #4: We can't just 'roll with' things. Think about the repercussions this will have on the rest of the story. Fix it.
> 
> Brain #5: Screw it. Brain #3 is right. We're rolling with it. I like it too much. Fixing is not working cause I can't get rid of it.
> 
> And, yes. My brain-space is basically a round table of me talking to me, myself, and I. See you all next chapter.


	3. Salty-Sweet

“What time is it?” Kat asked, looking up at the dark sky as they walked out of the school.

Mammon looked up from his DDD. “Uh...noonish.”

“Huh. No sun in the Devildom?” Pulling out her own DDD, Kat found Lucifer in her contacts and sent him a text asking if it would be okay to buy lunch for her and Mammon with his card. It had been dinner time where she was from, and not having eaten for several hours now she was feeling hungry.

“Nope. It’s always dark around here; though, there’s twilight dark like this and dark as hell on a starless night.”

Kat’s DDD blinked as Lucifer replied.

> **Lucifer:** Lunch is fine.
> 
> **Kat:** Great, thanks!
> 
> **Lucifer:** Just don’t let Mammon run up the bill.
> 
> **Lucifer:** He’ll probably try to take you to Ristorante Six.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Don’t let him.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Go to Hell’s Kitchen. It’s downtown near where you need to go for your uniforms, and they have human foods you’d be familiar with on the menu.
> 
> **Kat:**

“Whaddya doin’?” Mammon asked, leaning over her shoulder. He was close enough Kat could smell his body wash, or was that cologne? Whatever it was, she liked it, surreptitiously inhaling deeply.

“Texting Lucifer. He said it’s okay to put lunch on his card if you take me to Hell’s Kitchen,” she said, showing him the chat. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Could we get something to eat and go from there?”

Mammon squawked at Lucifer’s texts, grumbling that he wouldn’t have run the bill up _that_ much. Probably.

Laughing, Kat pocketed her DDD. There were far more interesting things to look at all around her than the demon version of a phone. Beyond the gates of RAD, the Devildom spilled forth. Cobbled streets, paved walks, floating lights. It was beautiful.

Mammon had to grab her arm and pull her out of the way of walking into things various times as she stared at all the sights; shops and demons and all. There were scales and feathers, those that would pass as human models, bones and extra limbs, tails and fur. Her fascination was running wild, a quiet grin on her face.

“Stop gawkin’ at everythin’ already. You’re gonna die before we even get lunch.”

“Sorry,” Kat chuckled, turning her attention back to her companion. “It’s just all so different. I mean, I traveled all over the human world growing up, lived on multiple continents and in dozens of countries, but there was nothing like _this_.”

“Well, o’course not.” Mammon puffed up, grin on his face. “The Devildom is one of a kind ya know. Don’t go thinkin’ you can compare it to your human stuff. Now come on, that’s Hell’s Kitchen right over there.”

Letting Mammon drag her along, Kat found herself glad for Lucifer’s recommendation. The menu was certainly unique.

“What about this?” Kat asked, pointing to the deep fried scorpion on a stick. She’d eaten something similar once and was curious what it would taste like here.

Rattling off his own order, Mammon looked where she was pointing and shook his head. “Nope. No way. They deep fry those in poison. You’d be dead in minutes.”

“Then what about—”

“Nope.”

“How about this?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“...” Kat was getting the distinctive feeling it would be a bad idea for her to try eating anything she didn’t have previous approval on without one of the brothers around. Why was poison such a common cooking condiment? Taking a deep breath because she could feel her hunger becoming hanger, Kat decided to try a different approach.

“Mammon, what _can_ I eat off the menu? I’m not picky, so could you just order something for me?”

Muttering something under his breath, Mammon side-eyed her, a considering look on his face. He nodded to himself then turned back to the waiter and ordered a couple gigadeath burgers with an extra large helping of sin-salted fries and a drink.

“Can we trade the drink for a vanilla-scream shake?” Kat asked, scanning the menu again.

“Sure. Now hurry up and pay so we can get our food.” Double checking the order, Kat paid with Lucifer’s card; which seemed to bring Mammon no small amount of glee. The food didn’t take long to arrive, and they quickly dug in.

The gigadeath burgers reminded Kat of cheeseburgers though the taste was slightly off, and she was pretty sure the fries just had regular salt on them as she dipped them in her shake that actually made quiet screaming noises as she dug into it.

“Is that actually good?” Mammon asked. He’d recovered from choking on his own food in laughter at her reaction to the shake screaming the first time, and was now watching her with a perplexed expression.

Smirking, Kat dipped another fry in the ice cream, ignoring the noise, and held it out towards him. “I thought it was weird the first time I saw someone do it too, but don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” Taking the fry, Mammon stared at it and then popped it in his mouth.

“Huh. That’s…”

“A salty-sweet combination that’s strangely good?”

“...Yeah.”

Nodding, Kat had an idea. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her DDD and searched through the apps until she found the camera function. “Hey, would you mind if I took a selfie with you to commemorate my first meal in Devildom?” Mammon grumbled about it, but agreed easily enough as Kat snapped a picture of both of them eating ice cream dipped fries.

When they were done Kat finally brought herself to ask the question she hadn’t wanted to know while she was eating. “Do I want to know what made the ice-cream scream?”

“Vanilla screaming-beans.” Strange, but she could deal with that.

“...The fries weren’t actually salted in sin were they?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Mammon scoffed. “That just means the salt came from the Sinner’s Sea.”

“Where’s that?”

“Somewhere you should never go. You wouldn’t last two seconds.”

“Noted.”

As they were walking out, Kat paused, noting a RAD student help wanted sign near the door. Without much thought, she tore off one of the tabs and stuffed it in her pocket. She’d be living here for a year, so she’d need to find some way to make money. Asking Lucifer to pay for all her things just didn’t sit well.

Catching up with Mammon who hadn’t even noticed she’d stopped, Kat playfully bumped into him. “So, where to next?”

They made several stops picking up uniforms and school supplies with multiple detours as Kat got distracted by this or that. She’d quickly learned that shopping with Mammon was like shopping with a five year old. The five year old that snuck stuff into the shopping cart every time you turned your back. Except, the stuff Mammon snuck was far more expensive than a cheap toy or a favorite box of cereal.

“Why ya gotta be so stingy?” Mammon whined as they walked out of Hocus Pocus —a store Kat could easily spend days exploring. She’d made him put everything that wasn’t for her back on the shelf.

“I told you Mammon; it’s not my money. Besides, if you really want that stuff why don’t you just buy it yourself?”

Mammon muttered something under his breath that Kat couldn’t quite catch, but she caught a vague impression of annoyance.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“...I said I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Cause Lucifer took my Goldie away.”

“Your Goldie?”

“Yeah! She’s the best credit card ever!” Mammon explained with big gestures. “She’s got a _huge_ limit and she’s the most beautiful golden color ya ever did see! And that jerk Lucifer took her away saying I was spending too much!”

Kat adjusted the bags she was carrying. Mammon hadn’t offered to help. Maybe she could fit more stuff into the new backpack now slung over her back? “Were you?” she asked while debating the best way to consolidate her purchases.

“Huh?”

“Were you spending too much?”

“Hell no. Those jewels were worth a fortune! O’course I had’ta buy ‘em.”

Combining a few of the bags she was carrying, Kat let out a thoughtful hum. “You know, based on your title as the avatar of greed, I would have assumed you were swimming in money, not drowning in debt.”

“T-that’s none of your business human!” Mammon flushed a bright red before lengthening his stride to walk in front of her so she couldn’t see. Letting the conversation drop, Kat followed along until Mammon came to a stop in front of an interesting building that had an oversized pink witch’s hat for a roof.

“This is Majolish —it’s our last stop. You can get all your clothes ‘n’ stuff here. They've got the best of the best. Yours truly even models for ‘em sometimes.”

“You model? That’s pretty cool.” Mammon grinned at her, chest puffed out. He was about to say something when a strange light enveloped him. Eyes wide, he let out a string of words and growls in a language Kat had never heard before. The way it set her on edge reminded her of earlier at the assembly hall when Lucifer had spoken.

“-mn witches!” Mammon cursed, switching back to something Kat could understand. “Listen up! Get inside an’ stay there! Call Luci—” In a swirl of light and energy Mammon disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but writing short chapters like this is making it easy for me to stay motivated and whip them up when I get home from work. Would you guys prefer if I changed to longer chapters though? Just curious. 
> 
> Despite being short, I feel like I got a bit of world building and Mammon interaction/characterization established. Right now I'm just kinda following my gut on when to end chapters. So...you can blame my gut for the cliff hanger. (I didn't see it coming either. It just happened.)
> 
> Can you guys let me know if you ever think there are any tags I should add to this work? I've left them pretty basic/non-existent for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter. :)


	4. Fuzzy Socks are a Necessity

The line rang several times before it was picked up.

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. Has my idiot brother done something stupid?” Kat could hear papers being shuffled in the background.

“Mammon just disappeared in a swirl of pretty colors, cursing witches, and saying to call you.” She honestly didn’t know what to make of what had just happened. The shuffling sounds stopped, and dead silence filled the line for a beat. Then two. A deep breath.

“ _Where_ are you?”

“I just walked into Majolish,” Kat said, looking around the store. It screamed high end clothing. Not her usual choice. “It was supposed to be our last stop.”

“Stay there. Someone will come find you shortly.”

“On a scale of one-to-ten how much danger am I in right now?” Kat asked, eyeing the clerk behind the register as she made her way over towards the more personal clothing section after grabbing a hand basket. She might as well take advantage of not having a guy hanging around to pick this kind of stuff out.

“Ten.”

“Are you just saying that or do you actually mean it?” Kat frowned as she looked at the labels on a few pieces that interested her. Five percent black unicorn hair? Widow-maker spider thread? Reinforced with phantom fish scales? What happened to good old cotton and spandex?

“I always say what I mean.”

“So, a six then.” Shrugging off the weird materials, Kat started grabbing what she’d need. “Thanks for worrying.”

“That’s not—”

“Is Mammon going to be okay?” There was a heavy sigh, and she could hear muted voices in the background that Lucifer spoke to before answering her question.

“Mammon will be fine. He was summoned away by some witches he has a _deal_ with. They don’t summon him in person often, so this is just bad timing. Usually they just demand money.”

“...but Mammon’s broke?” Debating between two pieces, Kat finally put them both in the basket.

“Figured that out did you? Yes. Mammon is more often than not short on money, and those witches are part of the reason why.” 

“But he’ll be safe, right? This isn’t some magical-mafia money shakedown with death threats and witchery is it?” She’d hate for something to happen to the guy. In the few hours she’d known him he’d started to grow on her. Kinda like a fungus.

“...No.” Was that amusement in Lucifer’s voice? “Your concern is unwarranted. I can count the number of individuals stronger than Mammon in the Devildom on one hand with fingers leftover. He can handle himself...usually. I doubt you’ll see him again tonight, but he’ll be back by morning, banging on your door about breakfast.”

Satisfied with the answer, Kat moved on to picking out socks. This was much easier than the previous section. Grabbing several packs of a style she liked, Kat paused when she spotted some fuzzy socks. Her fingers reached out on instinct to touch them; thoroughly satisfied at the devilishly soft feel.

“How cold does it get in the Devildom?”

“...the temperature drops at night, and the winter can be very cold. It may be hard for a human like you to handle. Why?”

“I’m debating if fuzzy socks are a necessity. I’m going to grab a couple just to be safe. Hope that’s okay.” The socks were added to the basket along with several others. “If not, I’ll be sure to pay you back later.”

“...You’re _shopping_ right now?” She could hear the incredulousness in Lucifer’s voice and grinned.

“Well, yeah. What else am I supposed to do? Stand around awkwardly waiting for whoever it is to show up?” Eyeing a couple of demons who were slowly making their way towards the area she was in, Kat decided she had enough personal things and socks for now.

“Do you have no self-preservation instincts?”

“Of course I do. I’m staying on the line with you, aren’t I? That’s the best thing I can do right now.” Kat walked up to the register. Best to have this stuff bought and bagged before anyone she’d be housing with could see it.

“...”

The clerk recommended a bag to wash her delicates in that Kat agreed to easily enough. Realizing Lucifer had been silent for too long, Kat adjusted her DDD as she pulled out the card to pay. “Hey, you still there?”

“I am.” Lucifer’s voice was deeper now, an added echo to his words. A pause. “Asmodeus is in the area with Solomon. They should be there soon.”

Kat perked up, thanking the clerk for stuffing the bags with tissue paper to hide the contents. “Solomon? The wizard?”

“Sorcerer, but yes…” Even over the phone Kat could feel Lucifer weighing his next words carefully. “I know he is the only other human down here, but I would not trust him.” Laughing, Kat took her bags and stepped away from the register.

“You said earlier that he’s made pacts with a bunch of demons. That doesn’t exactly scream trustworthy, Lucifer.”

“I’m glad you understand that.” Kat let out a huff, shaking her head. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Just contemplating the irony of discussing the lack of trustworthiness of humans -as a human- with a Lord of Hell.” Lucifer gave a sharp laugh.

“Ironic indeed, but I assure you, for the duration of your stay, everything I say and do is what’s best for your safety.”

Kat rolled her eyes. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Looking towards the door of the shop as it opened, Kat allowed the tension that had quietly lined her shoulders to seep away. “Asmodeus just got here. Thanks for staying on the line with me.” Smiling, Kat waved. Grinning back, Asmo flounced up to her side, giving her a quick once over. Nodding his head when he determined she was fine.

“You’re welcome. Could you hand your DDD to Asmo for a minute?”

“Sure.” She held the DDD to Asmo. “It’s Lucifer.” Once Asmodeus had her DDD, Kat turned her attention to his companion who’d followed at a more sedate pace. A long cloak draped his figure, the inside glittering like stars and nicely complimenting his silver hair. He certainly looked magical.

“Solomon?”

“That would be me,” he responded, a wry smile tugging on his lips. “Katerina, right? You trying to set a record, causing trouble so soon after arriving?”

Kat raised an eyebrow. “Trouble insinuates something happened; which it didn’t, so, no. No record setting for me. And just Kat is fine.” 

Solomon’s gaze flicked over her shoulder for a moment before returning to her. “I hope you don’t mind that I tagged along with Asmo. I was interested in meeting the other human exchange student.”

“Not at all.” Drawn to the stars on Solomon’s cloak again as they sparkled under the lights as he moved, Kat smirked. “You could say that a star shines on the hour of our meeting.” 

“A Master of the Hand Jewelry fan, I take it?”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Touche.”

A new voice joined their conversation at the same time a weight draped itself over her shoulders. “You two wouldn’t be having fun without the wonderful me, now would you?” 

“Hey,” Kat said, turning her head to catch Asmodeus in her periferal. “Thanks for coming.”

“Ooh, I’d come anytime for a cutie like you.” 

“I’m sure you would,” Kat said, rolling her eyes and taking back her DDD. “Can I get your contact info Solomon? Us humans should stick together.”

Smirking at the sight before him, of an unphased woman draped in the avatar of lust, he agreed. 

“Did you really just brush me off?” Asmodeus whined as Kat expertly extridated herself from his grasp. She’d known a few clingy people in her life.

“Did you really just use a cheesy innuendo pick-up line on me?” Kat mimicked, turning to meet Asmodeus’ stare with an unimpressed look. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Solomon started to say, but stopped as he watched Asmo’s brow knit together. He flicked his attention to Kat, noting she didn’t seem affected at all even when he knew Asmo was using his charm. What an interesting development.

“Do you not feel _anything_?” Asmodeus asked after a minute, frown on his face. 

“Nope. Should I?”

“Asmo has the ability to use his stare to charm his targets, making them bend to his will,” Solomon explained, bringing his hand to his chin in thought. “I’ve never seen someone resist it before.”

Kat didn’t like the gleam in Solomon’s eyes. Was this what Lucifer had been hinting at? Speaking of… “What did Lucifer want?” she asked, turning back to Asmodeus.

“Oh, this and that. Now, that doesn’t look like nearly enough Majolish bags in your hands to stock your wardrobe. We’ve got some serious shopping to do.” In one smooth move, Asmodeus had snatched all her bags and dumped them on Solomon before dragging her off to the racks of clothing, the sorcerer following along with a bemused expression. “Lucifer doesn’t pay often, so you should take full advantage.”

“Did this happen to you too?” Kat asked Solomon as Asmodeus pulled various articles of clothing off the rack and held them up to her. When she saw him grabbing things she didn’t like at all, she stopped him, making him click his tongue before moving on.

“I believe I had more warning than you. I was able to bring my things with me.”

“ _Lucky_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled a bit with the second half of this chapter. Solomon is a slippery character for me to write, but I think I did okay with his scenes in the end. Let me know if I didn't.
> 
> Thoughts and kudos are appreciated. See you next chapter!


	5. Karasu and the Little D

Exhaustion dogged her steps as Kat followed an overly-energetic Asmodeus down the streets towards the House of Lamentations. Her DDD said it was almost dinner time, but her internal clock screamed that it was after midnight and that she should be sleeping right now.

“Here we are!” Asmodeus chirped, throwing open a wrought-iron gate as Kat stumbled to a stop. _This_ was the House of Lamentations? An old Victorian style mansion stood before her with multiple steeples and gables. Ivy-like creeper vines crawled along parts of the walls while other corners were drenched in shadow. It screamed haunted mansion.

An oversized bird with feathers dark as pitch let out a loud cry from one of the steeples. Kat blinked as three eyes stared down at her for a short eternity before the bird took flight, a single dark feather falling from its wings to drift down towards her. Absentmindedly, Kat held out her hand to gently catch it. The feather was longer than her forearm.

“Ooh, aren’t you just a special one,” Asmodeus cooed, surprising Kat by suddenly appearing in her personal space. She really needed to find a bed. “Karasu doesn’t give his feathers to just anyone you know. You should take good care of that.”

Cradling the feather in her hands, Kat followed Asmodeus into the house. Was she imaging the strange tingling on her skin where the feather touched it? “What kind of bird is Karasu?”

“Hmm? He’s a King Hell Raven.”

“...Is that impressive?”

“Oh dear, it’s easy to forget that you really don’t know anything, do you.” The offhand comment rankled. Kat was sure she had a retort to it, somewhere in her mind, but couldn’t dredge up the energy to find it.

“To become a King Hell Raven means Karasu had to kill 666 other Hell Ravens. Then he’d eat each one of them entirely and absorb their magic power as his own before transforming into a Hell King Raven. There’s only a handful of Hell King Ravens in existence, and Karasu is the oldest and most powerful of them all. Satan could tell you more.”

Kat just nodded. Maybe she’d ask more about it later. When she was less tired. Seemingly taking pity on her, Asmodeus shooed her down the hall with directions to her room, mentioning he’d tell the others not to expect her at dinner.

Finally finding a door with a plaque on it that said ‘human’s room’ Kat snorted. Yeah, that was coming down later when she had the energy.

The first thing she noticed when she opened the door was the tree. The actual, literal tree. Walking in and closing the door behind her, Kat set all the bags she was carrying down on the long table surrounded by chairs.

Tiredly, her eyes took in the bookcases, fairy lights, and plush pillows on the bed. The other door revealed a pristine bathroom with a separate claw foot tub and shower. Digging out the toiletries she’d bought, Kat used the facilities and changed into a comfy pair of sleeping pants and shirt.

Turning off the lights, she crawled into bed with a blissful sigh. Setting an alarm on her DDD for early the next morning, Kat paused, finger hovering over the chat app. Deciding she had nothing to lose, she tapped on it, scrolling down to Mammon’s name and started a new message.

> **Kat:** Hey.
> 
> **Kat:** Just letting you know I made it to the House of Lamentations in one piece after you had to leave. Not sure why you guys call this place a house. It’s a freaking mansion.
> 
> **Kat:** Asmo and Solomon picked me up.
> 
> **Kat:** ...
> 
> **Kat:** Lucifer said you’d be okay, but… please come back safe. Those witches sound sketchy as all get out.

Hours after Kat had fallen asleep, a shadow fell across her bed. Blue-gold eyes shone in the dark. “Stupid human, worrying about the great Mammon when you don’t even lock your own door. ...Though, you shouldn’t even think about ever lockin’ me out. You got that?” Quiet, even breathing was the only response his whispers got.

Extra blankets were added to the bed because the human looked cold curled up in a ball like that. Her DDD was rescued and set on her nightstand. He even plugged it in so it would be fully charged when she woke up because he was awesome like that.

Then he just stood and stared at her, mind trying to figure her out. The afternoon had actually been a lot of fun; which surprised him. She wasn’t what he’d expected a normal human to be like at all. He reached into his pocket to finger the coins she’d given him. A tribute, of everything she’d had, small as it was, and she’d chosen to give it to _him_. Willingly.

His grin was eerie in the shadowed room. Yeah. Maybe babysittin’ this human wouldn’t be so bad. She seemed alright.

_________________

When Kat woke up she reached for her DDD to check the time. Not finding it where she remembered leaving it as she drifted off last night, she sat up, pulling back the blankets. Had there been this many blankets last night? She didn’t remember them being there.

Eyes roving, she found her DDD on her nightstand. She definitely didn’t do that. Reaching for it, she paused upon seeing a strange gold coin engraved with a skull next to it. A smile tugged at her lips. Mammon. It had to be. The gesture screamed avatar of greed —like a calling card.

Checking the time, Kat switched off her alarm; which wasn’t supposed to ring for nearly another hour anyway. She wasn’t one to hit snooze or roll over and fall back asleep. When she was up she was up.

Opening the chat from last night back up, Kat sent a quick thanks.

> **Kat:** Glad you made it back okay.
> 
> **Kat:** The blankets are great.
> 
> **Kat:**

Closing the chat, Kat looked up popular Devildom bands, putting on an album from a group called Sucre Frenzy. Bobbing her head along to the unfamiliar tunes, she made the bed, taking care with the extra blankets.

Bending down to pick up a pillow that had fallen off the bed, Kat found herself staring into a pair of golden eyes from under the bed. Kneeling down and ignoring the pillow, Kat watched in amusement as whatever it was shifted back until it was against the wall. Was it a cat?

“Hey there,” she spoke softly. “Don’t suppose you’d come out where I can see you, would you?” A strange chittering growl was her answer. Kat blinked. No cat she knew of sounded like that; though, to be fair, anything was game down here she supposed.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Would it hurt her though? Maybe she should send Mammon another text. A thought came to her and she chuckled. Perhaps this was normal in the Devildom; having literal mini monsters under the bed.

Grabbing her DDD, Kat snapped a quick picture.

> **Kat:** What is this?
> 
> **Kat:** _(Picture attached)_

Would he even be awake or wake up to her text if he wasn’t? She had no idea how late he’d gotten back last night. When she hadn’t heard back after a couple minutes, her finger hovered over the call button. It was still pretty early, and she’d feel bad if she woke him up, but...

She pushed call, telling herself if he didn’t pick up after three rings she’d hang up. The call rang once, twice, thre—.

“Whaddya want?” Mammon’s speech was slow and slurred. Kat felt guilty. She’d definitely woken him up.

“Hey, Mammon. Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to know if I should be concerned about the thing hiding under my bed.”

“Huh?” She could almost feel the way his brain was trying to wake up and work. “Whaddya talkin’ ‘bout? Shouldn’t be nuthin’ under yer bed.”

“I sent you a picture.”

“...Gimme a minute.” Waiting while she assumed Mammon pulled up the picture she’d sent, Kat watched the thing. It hadn’t moved, but she had the same feeling she got with spiders. Turn her back for two seconds and it was sure to disappear.

A groan came over the line. “Tha’s wha’ ya woke me up for? It’s jus’ a Little D.”

“A what?”

“A little demon. One’a mine actually. Ya can tell by the eye color.”

“...So, it’s not dangerous?”

“Little punk better not be if he knows what’s good for him.”

Tired of kneeling, Kat switched her DDD to the other hand and laid down, using the pillow that was still on the floor to support her head as she continued to observe the Little D.

“Can I touch it?”

“W-wha?!” Mammon sounded much more awake now. “Why would ya wanna touch it?”

“Cause I’m curious. Is it soft and fluffy?”

“...”

“Mammon?”

“Look. I’ll be there in a minute. Don’t touch it.”

“Okay.”

Setting her DDD down when the line went dead, Kat tried to lure the Little D out. It wasn’t very impressed by her attempts if the sounds it was making were any indication. The door to her room opened, but Kat kept her attention on the Little D.

“Human, what are you doin’?”

“Watching it.”

Mammon scoffed. “Ya don’t have to do that. Move. I’ll get it out.”

Rolling onto her back, Kat stared up at Mammon who was staring back down at her. She was glad to note that he looked fine. It quieted a nervous part of her brain to confirm for herself that he really was okay after being summoned.

“You gonna get up or what?”

“Yeah.”

Sitting up, Kat watched as Mammon crouched down, a low growling hiss coming from him. The Little D appeared a moment later, making its own chirps and hisses. Kat could only stare in fascination. About the size of a little kid’s soccer ball, the Little D was black as night with those glowing gold eyes and two little gold and black horns she hadn’t been able to see before.

It gave off an eldritch vibe, but she found herself drawn to it anyways, her hand reaching out. Mammon’s hand stopped her.

“You’re determined to touch it, aren'tcha?” Kat met Mammon’s gaze with her own and he sighed, running his other hand through his hair.

“Fine.” He growled again, and the Little D turned to face her, it’s whole body tilting to the side as it considered her. “I’ve told it not to bite you, but it’s better to let it come to you.” Nodding, Kat relaxed back against the bed, more than willing to wait.

It approached step by little step. Sometimes it would stop, chirping at her and blinking its eyes.

“What’s it saying?” Kat asked quietly, not wanting to deter it from coming closer.

“Nuthin’ important,” Mammon replied, watching her.

“Could you teach me?”

“Teach ya what?”

“How to speak to it?”

Mammon reeled back, looking gobsmacked. “You want ta learn to speak Devilish?!”

“Is that what the language is called?”

“Well, yeah. It’s what lower demons speak. Higher demons can speak it too, obviously, but we also speak Infernal.”

“Infernal…?” The Little D was next to her foot now. “Is that the one you used yesterday? The one that has those undercurrents to it?”

“...” Settling back, Mammon stared at the human. Hard. “You could sense that? The undertones?” The tone in his voice was enough to make Kat look away from the Little D.

“...Yeah. I mean, I couldn’t make heads or tails of it, but yeah. Is that bad?”

Mammon muttered something to himself, and Kat could feel it. Whatever it was. “Like that,” she said, drawing his attention again. “I just felt it. It was…” she tried to put what she felt into words. “Considering? No, intrigue? Confusion, maybe?”

“I’ve never heard of a human bein’ able to sense the nuances of Infernal,” Mammon said slowly, keeping a loose eye on the Little D that was now mere inches from the human’s hands.

“Does that mean I could learn Infernal too?”

Mammon shrugged. “Dunno. Learn to listen, maybe. Not sure if humans can make all the sounds to actually speak it.”

“I’d like to try,” Kat said, holding still as the Little D climbed onto her lap. She let her eyes drift from Mammon down to the little creature. She held up a hand tentatively, letting the Little D examine it. “I learned a lot of languages in the human world from moving around so much, and I actually taught a few languages online for a community college.”

The Little D gave another little chirp, tilting ever so slightly into her hand. Kat marveled at the feeling of its fur. There were no words to describe the soft, floaty, silky, otherworldly feel. Like Karasu’s feather, she felt a tingling; though, to a lesser degree.

Tenderly, she ran her fingers through its fur and up its small horns. When it didn’t seem to protest, she mapped every spiral of the obsidian like appendages. They were cool to the touch, but she could feel heat deeper within, moving and churning, like the golden lines that decorated them.

Her fingers settled at the base of it’s horn, giving a gentle massaging motion. The Little D let out a purr like noise, the rumble vibrating through its body to her fingertips.

“Like that, do you?” Kat smiled. “You’re amazing. I’ve never met anything like you.” She was given a few more purring chirps before Mammon cleared his throat, drawing her from the moment.

“Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. She’d almost forgotten he was there. “Does this Little D have a name?” Mammon gave her a weird look.

“Name? It’s just a Little D. They don’t have names.” Kat frowned. She didn’t like that.

“Can I give this one a name?” Staring at her for several seconds, Mammon let out a sigh and shrugged.

“Do what ya want. This one seems to have taken a likin’ to ya anyways.”

“Is that so?” Picking the Little D up, Kat held it at eye level, already knowing what she wanted to name it. “I’m going to call you Oro.”

Mammon scoffed. “What kinda name is that?”

Looking the avatar of greed in the eyes, Kat leaned forward and gave Oro a kiss between its horns. “It means gold.” She grinned as a blush dusted over Mammon’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I'm super proud of this chapter! The world building, the characterization, the lore... I just feel like I owned it all this chapter.
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback on the world development. Good? Bad? In between?
> 
> The other brothers will have their moments, but Mammon is her first demon for a reason. Who else is she supposed to ask about the monsters under the bed? Lucifer? Nah. Can you just imagine how that conversation would go? His response when she asks to _touch_ it?
> 
> Kat: Can I touch it?
> 
> Lucifer: You have no self-preservation. Stop trying to get yourself killed.
> 
> Kat: ...but what if it's fluffy? I have to know.
> 
> Lucifer: ...
> 
> See you all next chapter!


	6. Volunteered as Tribute

“Hurry up human or we’ll be late to breakfast! If that happens Beel will eat it all.”

“How much can he actually eat?” Kat asked as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day. She’d spent the past couple hours putting away all her new things while Mammon dozed on her bed. Oro had disappeared with Mammon explaining that the Little D’s had chores to do around the house.

“Too much. If he’s hungry enough he’ll even eat the plate the food is on.”

“...You’re joking, right?”

Mammon shrugged. “You’ll believe it when you see it. Now, c’mon, breakfast! Ya gotta learn to never keep Mammon waitin’!”

“Alright, let’s go.” Pausing only to grab Lucifer’s card and the receipts she’d carefully folded, Kat followed Mammon out the door. She had no idea what everyone’s schedules were like, so she hoped she could give them to him at breakfast.

“Morning,” Kat said as they walked into the dining room. Everyone she’d met yesterday was already seated at the table. Lucifer was looking over some papers, Beel was eating everything within his reach, and Satan and Asmo were talking.

“Good morning,” Lucifer replied, setting down the paper he was holding to take a sip of his coffee. “How was your first night in the Devildom?”

“Fine, thanks.” Stopping next to Lucifer’s chair, Kat pulled out the card and receipts. “Here, before I forget.”

Accepting them, Lucifer gave her a smirk, approval in his eyes. “It seems you have a good sense of responsibility. Can I trust I won’t find any unnecessary purchases?” His eyes slid towards Mammon who’d taken a seat and was filling up a plate with food.

“Shouldn’t be, unless you want to debate the necessity of fuzzy socks.” Kat chuckled at the look Lucifer gave her. “Don’t worry, I kept it safe just like I said I would.”

“I see. I have the class list here for you to look over.” Kat took the proffered papers, giving them a quick glance.

“Thanks. Does it matter where I sit?” Kat asked, glancing at the three empty seats at the table. There was a space between Mammon and Satan, one next to Beelzebub, and the opposite end of the table from Lucifer.

“Levi would kill ya if ya took his seat,” Mammon said between mouthfuls, indicating the seat next to him with a jerk of his thumb. “He’s probably sleeping in after being up all night gaming.”

“Not there,” Beelzebub said when she looked to the seat next to him. Nodding, Kat made her way to the far end chair. Satan gave her one of his too polite smiles as she sat down.

“Toast?” He offered a plate piled with the crisped bread. Grabbing a couple slices, Kat put them on her plate.

“Thanks. Would you mind passing me some other human safe foods?”

Satan gave a dry chuckle, but offered her several different plates of food before Beelzebub could get his hands on them. Mammon hadn’t been kidding when he said Beel ate too much. Avatar of gluttony indeed.

____________________________

Looking through the available class options for what felt like the millionth time, Kat twirled her pen thoughtfully. There were so many interesting options, and some that were definitely not. Her eyes drifted over the schedule that had been pre-prepared for her. It made her eyes roll so hard her head hurt.

There was no way she was wasting her time in the Devildom taking classes like _arithmetic_. Why they couldn’t just call it math —must be some demonic need to sound pompous and superior. It was the first thing she’d scratched out when she made it back to her room.

Several other mundane and very human sounding classes were quickly scratched off the list of potentials. Four years of continued education in the human world had seen her taking plenty of math and basic science. She wasn’t about to relearn things she already knew. This was an opportunity to learn things she’d never have access to again.

Magical theory classes, practical labs, pre-time histories, Demonic languages and literatures, and so much more. There simply wasn’t enough room in her schedule to take all the classes she wanted.

Classes on literature and histories fell next from the list. Kat reasoned that she could easily study those on her own in her free time. If she had any questions she could just ask her housemates.

Speaking of asking others… Kat pulled out her DDD and sent off a text.

> **The Humans (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Hey, Solomon.
> 
> **Kat:** Got a question for you.
> 
> **Solomon:** What is it?
> 
> **Kat:** I’m trying to decide on my class schedule.
> 
> **Kat:** There are several courses I’m interested in, but from the class descriptions I’ll quickly fall behind since I have no magical background.
> 
> **Kat:** So, here’s my question:
> 
> **Kat:** Would you be willing to give me a crash course on magic theory or point me to some good books on the subject?
> 
> **Solomon:** I don’t mind, but magic theory can be a tricky thing to learn about.
> 
> **Solomon:** You could just take the offered basic magical theory class.
> 
> **Kat:** I’d rather not. I’m a quick learner, so being stuck on basic theory for months will kill me.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Solomon:** I can see how that would be frustrating. A quick mind rebels at stagnation.
> 
> **Solomon:** Alright, I’ll help you out.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** You’re the best!
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Solomon:**
> 
> **Solomon:** Let’s meet at RAD tomorrow. I’ll bring a few books with me.
> 
> **Kat:**

Kat couldn’t help the grin on her face. This opened up so many possibilities. She owed Solomon lunch, or cookies, or _something_. A few minutes later her schedule was all filled out. Now, she just had to get this to Lucifer.

Humming to herself, Kat started to gather up all the papers she’d spread over the table the past few hours.

“Oi, human, ya gotta hide me!” Mammon burst through her door without even knocking. Upset, Kat opened her mouth to say something, but a shout cut her off.

“ _MAMMON!_ ” Eyes wide, Kat glanced at Mammon before tilting back in her chair to where she could see past her door out into the hall. A demon she didn’t know with indigo hair that hung into his piercing orange eyes was _stalking_ towards her. No. Towards Mammon. The predatory gaze sent chills down her spine and it wasn’t even directed at her.

“You’re such an idiot, running into a dead end,” the demon growled as he walked through her door without so much as a by-your-leave. “But, that makes it easier for me. Now, pay me back the money you owe me!”

“D’ah... Levi! What’re you doin’ here?”

“Cut the act, Mammon. _Where’s my money?!_ ” Before her eyes, Kat watched a colored aura start to grow around the demon. That didn’t seem good.

“Uh, yeah, about that—” Mammon’s gaze traveled over her. Kat could see the light-bulb go off. “H-hey, you haven’t met the human yet, right? Hey, human, this is Leviathan. He’s the third born, and the avatar of envy. You can just call him Levi cause his name’s so hard to say.”

Kat gave a casual wave when Levi glanced her way. He scoffed and shook his head. “Like I care about some human normie. I need my money back, _now_! I’ve got a limited time to preorder for my new anime Blu-ray box set and get all the special bonuses!”

“Which anime?” Kat asked.

“ _Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion._ ”

“Is that one of those isekai RPG-esque genre ones that’ve been so popular lately?”

“Yeah, but this one is way better than your average isekai! You see—” Listening to Levi as he explained the plot and high points of the series, Kat watched Mammon edge his way silently past his brother. They met eyes for a moment and she made a discreet shooing motion with her hand. Puzzlement and relief flooded Mammon’s eyes —then he was gone. Guy was fast.

“That sounds pretty good,” Kat commented when Levi finally paused to get a good breath in. “Do you have any other good recommendations? I prefer fantasy animes with an element of action or adventure and a side of romance personally.”

“Ooh, then you should totally watch The Seven Lords! It’s only the best series ever! It’s originally from the human world. My favorite character is the Lord of Shadows, but I can’t stand the Lord of Fools…” Levi trailed off, eyes widening as he whipped around.

“He left a while ago.” Levi turned back on her with a low growl before deflating into sharp annoyance.

“You know he basically sacrificed you, right? To save himself, like the scum he is.” The look in his eyes spoke volumes to what he thought about her intelligence.

Kat went back to her papers, stacking them neatly. “It’s more like I volunteered as tribute.”

Levi huffed behind her. “This is _exactly_ why humans are… wait, you’re a human!” Kat gave him the look that comment deserved over her shoulder. It’s not like anyone around here was going to let her forget that, calling her human this and human that.

“...Yes.” Levi muttered to himself, eyeing Kat speculatively. “Yes! I’ve got the perfect plan.” A dangerous look graced his features. “Human,” Levi growled, notes of authority coloring the sound as he approached her and drew himself up to his full height, “you’re going to help me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This chapter. Refused. to. be. written. 
> 
> I'm still not a big fan of it, and feel it's more of a set-up/transition chapter than anything, but it's done. Levi has been introduced. Now that all the brothers are on the scene (Belphie doesn't count until later. Shh.), I feel like I have more room to explore the story itself instead of just trying to introduce characters. (Levi, you're great, but I swear in the beginning you only leave your room to eat and yell at Mammon. Work with me here.) The only characters really left to introduce are the angels, Belphie, and Barbatos. We'll get there. 
> 
> Everyone enjoying the new lessons in-game? I've only been playing a few weeks, so I had some serious card leveling to do so I could claw my way through the dance battles, but I did it. :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, commenting, and kudo-ing. See you next chapter!


	7. Pacts, Kats, and Mouses

Pulling out the chair next to her, Kat gave it a gentle pat. “Have a seat.” Levi faltered, glancing between her and the chair.

“Is this some kind of normie tactic? Because, if it is, I won’t fall for it.”

“I wouldn’t call having good manners a normie tactic,” Kat rebuffed with a gentle smile. “I’d like to hear more about why you think I can help you, and since that might take a while, I figured you’d be more comfortable sitting down.”

Eyes darting between her and the chair, Levi finally grabbed it, pulling it several feet away before plopping down into it. “Alright normie, here’s the plan: you’re going to make a pact with Mammon and make him pay me back my money.”

Kat stared at Levi consideringly. Human media had always made pacts sound so serious and soul damning, but Levi was throwing out the idea like it was nothing, and Solomon did have seventy-something pacts. Were they really not that big a deal?

“I’m going to need some clarification on pacts before I agree to something like that.”

“What’s there to clarify? You make a pact, Mammon has to listen to whatever you say, and I get my money back.” Levi seemed irritated that she hadn’t just outright agreed to his plan, so Kat raised a placating hand.

“I’d like you to keep in mind, Levi, that until yesterday, to me, none of this even existed,” Kat said as she waved her hand around vaguely. “Magic, demons, pacts… it was all the stuff of children’s tales, and on pure principle I’m going to doubt the accuracy of those tales until proven otherwise.”

“What’s your point normie?”

“My point is that I need you to explain pacts to me, and answer any questions I have about them before I’ll even think of agreeing to enter into one with Mammon.”

“...Fine,” Levi huffed, looking as put out as a child that was told they couldn’t go play until their chores were done. “Whaddya want to know normie? I don’t have all day. There’s a livestream I need to catch in an hour.”

Kat decided to start with the elephant in the room. “Does making a pact actually involve me selling my soul? Cause if it does, I’m never making one.”

“Lolol. Such a normie question. It doesn’t have to be your soul, just something the demon is willing to exchange their services for. Though, any smart demon will aim to get your soul for making a pact.”

“I see.” That explained all of Solomon’s pacts. He’d obviously offered the demons something else besides his soul. “And what would I get out of making a pact with Mammon?”

“You’ll be able to summon him, make him listen to your commands, and borrow his powers for your own needs.” Kat rolled the words around in her head. She had no idea how to summon, but that could be easily remedied, probably. The chances of her having a demon guard all hours of the day just weren’t realistic, so being able to call Mammon to her if trouble came up did sound nice.

Warming up to the idea, Kat asked her next question. “How does making a pact work?”

“That’s too vague,” Levi groaned. “There’s lots of different types of pacts, and each one is different. Go read a book on it or something. I’m not giving you that much of my time.”

“Alright, what about the kind you want me to make with Mammon?”

Levi shrugged. “There’s a few Mammon would probably pick from, but you wouldn’t have to do anything other than accept his pact for most of them.”

“And what could I offer Mammon —besides my soul— that would make him agree to make a pact with me?”

Levi grinned, leaning forward in his chair. “That’s easy. The one thing Mammon loves most in this world is his credit card.”

Kat blinked. “...You mean Goldie?”

“Wha? You already know about it? You even know that stupid name he has for it.”

Kat shrugged. “Well, yeah. Mammon was telling me about it yesterday, but I’m pretty sure he told me Lucifer took it.”

“Oh, he did, and that’s where you come in.” Seeing where this was going, Kat shook her head.

“Oh no, no-no-no. I’m not going to go try and steal something from Lucifer. That just sounds like one bad idea. A _really_ bad one.”

Levi’s eyes rolled so hard she thought they’d fall out of his head. “Ugh, normies. No. Try to keep up here. You’re not going to steal anything from Lucifer. Even Mammon can’t get away with that.” Levi shook his head and gave a what-can-you-do look. “What you need to do is trick Lucifer into giving away the card’s location and then retrieve it.”

“And that’s different from stealing how?”

“It just is! It’s like the difference between an assassin and a thief in RPGs! The thieves just go in blind and take whatever, but the assassins gather info before going in for the kill. You can’t compare stuff like that!” Levi trailed off with several insults about normies and being clueless. Kat wasn’t completely clueless when it came to videogames though, and found an apt comparison for the situation.

“So, let me get this straight,” she said, drawing Levi’s attention back to her from his ramblings. “You’re sending me, the equivalent of a level one newbie —with no weapons, I might add— to fight the final boss, aka Lucifer, on the astronomically low chance that I’ll come out of the encounter alive with a rare high-tier loot drop to boot.”

“Lolol! Exactly!” The expression on Levi’s face told her he was pleased with her comparison. Thinking it over, Kat came to a decision, her own idea forming in her head. She could agree to play Levi’s game, but that didn’t mean she had to play by his rules.

“Last question: how much money does Mammon owe you?”

_____________________________

After Levi left, looking quite pleased with himself, Kat sighed. If this was a preview to what the rest of the year was going to look like, living in a house full of demonic brothers was sure to keep her on her toes.

First things first though, Kat needed to get her schedule to Lucifer. Stepping out into the hallway with papers in hand, Kat realized she had a problem. She had no idea where to find Lucifer. Starting down the hall, she pulled out her DDD.

> **Kat and Cassanova (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** I’ve got my schedule done.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Good. Bring it to my study.
> 
> **Kat:** ...Where is your study? The only room I know how to find besides my own is the dining room.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Mammon was supposed to give you a tour. I’m assuming he did not.
> 
> **Kat:** The guy’s been pretty busy. He hasn’t exactly had time.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Think what you’d like, but Mammon has far more time than he says he does.
> 
> **Lucifer:** I do not need you wandering the house. I will come to you.
> 
> **Kat:** Too late. I’m already wandering.
> 
> **Lucifer:** …
> 
> **Kat:** Consider it a self-given tour.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Wherever you are, just stay put. I will find you.
> 
> **Kat:** Nah. We’ll bump into each other eventually, right? I mean, how many doors are there to try in this house before I find your study?
> 
> **Lucifer:** Plenty. And some are doors you should not open alone. Or at all.
> 
> **Kat:** Why? Do I need to worry about the third floor corridor being off-limits if I don’t wish to suffer a most painful death or something?
> 
> **Lucifer:** Considering the majority of the third floor consists of the master suite; which is mine, yes.
> 
> **Kat:** Gotcha. Don’t worry. I’m knocking on all the closed doors. If no one answers, I don’t go in. I wouldn’t like it if someone entered my room without me there either.
> 
> **Lucifer:** I’ve opened the door to my study.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Stop trying all the doors.
> 
> **Kat:** You’re making this game of Kat and Mouse way too easy. Shut your door.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Referring to me as a mouse is not good for your continued health. Just because you are an exchange student does not mean I will avoid doling out punishment as I see necessary.
> 
> **Lucifer:**
> 
> **Lucifer:** And I will not be shutting my door.
> 
> **Lucifer:**
> 
> **Kat:** It’s a reference to a human game kids play called cat and mouse. No need to get your tie in a knot.
> 
> **Kat:** I found the library. You guys have lots of books.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Stay. There.
> 
> **Kat:** Can’t.
> 
> **Kat:** Satan was there reading. He invited me to join him, and I couldn’t resist the opportunity to look him in the eye and say “Not today, Satan”.
> 
> **Kat:** Staying after saying that would just ruin the effect.
> 
> **Lucifer:** ...I’m sending Satan after you.
> 
> **Kat:** Guess you didn’t get the reference, huh? Solomon will laugh his head off when I tell him. I really need to learn some Devildom humor.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Are you always this difficult?
> 
> **Kat:** I don’t think so.
> 
> **Kat:** Ooh, the room with the stars on the ceiling is awesome. Definitely my favorite. They look all twinkly. Is that magic?
> 
> **Kat:** Satan found me. He said I was doing a good job and to keep it up. Then he left.
> 
> **Lucifer:** DO. NOT. LEAVE. THE. PLANETARIUM.

In the middle of typing back a reply, Kat felt a presence behind her. Satan had already left, and she had a pretty good idea who it was this time. Spinning around, Kat grinned at the fuming Lucifer standing in the doorway.

“Hey, you found me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are being set in motion. I find Levi easier to write once he's buddies with you. He's a little hard for me to write right now.
> 
> Every time Kat and Lucifer are on the page together they seem to just run away from me. Their text conversation was not planned, but it's here to stay because I couldn't stop laughing. Don't know about you guys, but their dynamic is one of my favorites so far.
> 
> Plus, Kat got a house tour without it being a boring: there was this room and then that room and stuff on the walls and blah, blah, blah... And, Satan snuck a teeny bit of his characterization in there at the end. 
> 
> Lucifer: The human is lost in the house and refusing help.
> 
> Lucifer: She tells me she just saw you.
> 
> Lucifer: Go get her and bring her to my study.
> 
> Lucifer: She is taking too long to find it on her own.
> 
> Satan: ...Fine.
> 
> ...
> 
> When Satan finds Kat: The human is irritating Lucifer. Good job human. Resume what you were doing.
> 
> :D
> 
>  **IMPORTANT QUESTION:**  
>  I've snuck a few parts of the story in here and there that are told from someone other than Kat's POV.  
> Would you guys like it if I did more of that?  
> Even if Kat is present and could be the narrator?  
> Or would you guys prefer I stick to what I've done so far and only use other POVs/narrators when Kat is out of the picture or unconscious?
> 
> Thanks for the feedback in advance. You guys are the best!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	8. Demon and Human

His morning had been going so well, Lucifer had known he shouldn’t have expected it to last. Though, compared to the schemes Mammon got up to, having the human exchange student wandering the house was quite trivial. Merely very annoying and slightly dangerous. Things could have been handled much faster if she’d just waited in her room for him.

Striding into the planetarium, Lucifer stopped well within the human’s personal space bubble, but she just continued to smile up at him, a mischievous twinkle in the depths of her topaz eyes. Such a strange human, this one. A normal human would not be so relaxed in his presence, knowing who he was. No. They would be trembling in fear.

“I guess this means my self-guided tour is over now?” she joked when he didn’t say anything. Lucifer frowned down at her. The smile on her face slowly faded away as the moment stretched on. “...Is it really that bad that I took a look around the house? I swear I didn’t open any closed doors.”

“That is your one saving grace, today,” Lucifer said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I do not know about humans, but demons are quite territorial. I would not advise entering any of our rooms without express permission, and I would never recommend entering Asmo’s for your sake.”

“Because he’s the avatar of lust?”

Lucifer lowered his hand. “Yes.” He watched as the human gave him a thought-filled stare before nodding slowly. 

“Thank you for the warnings.” He waited, the look on her face saying she wanted to say more. “...It will take me awhile to learn the cultural customs and lifestyles of demons, so if you think of anything else I should be aware of, please let me know. I’d prefer to avoid any serious conflicts or issues caused by my ignorance.”

“That would be ideal,” Lucifer agreed. Despite her antics this morning, this human seemed to be quite level headed so far. Hopefully that would help her survive the coming year. He avoided thinking about the fallout if she didn’t make it. If that happened it would mean he had failed, and his pride wouldn’t allow for that.

“So,” the human said, drawing him from his musings. The silly thing was smirking up at him again. She seemed to do that a lot. Why was that? “I never did find your study. Mind showing me the way?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Do I need to worry about you wandering off between here and there?”

The human had the audacity to roll her eyes at him. “If you’re that worried about it, I can give you the honor of escorting me, or I could let you hold my hand,” she said, holding up the offered appendage. Sparing it a glance, Lucifer huffed and turned on his heel. The _gall_ of this human. Didn’t she realize it wasn’t a matter of her _‘letting him’_ do anything? He was the clearly superior one here. He would do whatever he saw fit regardless of her thoughts on it.

______________________________________________

Lucifer’s study was sharp edges cast in shifting shadows and dancing firelight Kat thought as she looked around. Strange skulls were displayed on the walls with twisted horns over wine racks and bookcases. An upper balcony seemed to house more books, and a single imposing desk sat before the windows.

Two formal armchairs sat before the fireplace with a small coffee table between them, the only break from the cold atmosphere the room exuded. It spoke volumes about Lucifer, or at least, his attitude towards his work.

“Your schedule,” Lucifer said, taking a seat at his desk. Piles of papers were carefully stacked, and Kat could easily imagine the hours he spent there working away. She glanced at some of the top pages on Lucifer’s desk while he looked over her class choices. A few she could read, but most were in a script she didn’t know. Probably Devilish or Infernal. 

A sound from Lucifer drew her attention back to him. He set her schedule down and looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. “These classes… You replaced all the ones that were pre-selected, and replaced them with quite the rigorous course load.”

Kat nodded. She’d known as much, having spent so much time pouring over her options and debating them. 

“I supplied you a full list of the classes as a matter of course. I did not think… Are you _sure_ you want to take some of these?”

“Which ones are you concerned about?” Kat asked, walking around the desk to stand at Lucifer’s shoulder and look at her schedule. She was afraid if she just leaned forward over the table she’d knock one or more of the neatly stacked piles over. “I tried to narrow it down to the subjects I felt would be harder to learn about outside of the classroom after going over all the class descriptions in length.”

Lucifer cast her a sideways glance, before speaking. “Several of your choices will involve detailed learning of subjects I think will make a human uncomfortable, and some will be quite difficult due to your lack of magical and demonic knowledge. I can see that you left out the basic magical theory class from your final choices.”

Kat gave a quiet hmm, eyes flicking over the many notes she’d left next to the class descriptions. “That’s not a problem. I’ve talked to Solomon, and he’s agreed to get me up to speed on the basics. As for the others… Well, I assumed as much when I picked them.” 

Pushing his chair back, Lucifer turned to face her. “Then why would you choose them?” 

Letting out a sigh, Kat walked the few steps to the windows behind Lucifer’s desk and looked out into the gloom. “For a lot of reasons.” The brick of the windowsill was cool underneath her fingers.

“Explain.”

Letting out a huff that wasn’t quite a laugh, Kat focused on her reflection in the dark glass.

“Because I have a year to learn as much as possible about a place I never even dreamed existed. Because I have a four-year degree in the human world and I don’t want to waste time relearning things I already know. Because I like to challenge myself. Because I’m a quick study.” 

Turning, Kat leaned against the window and gave Lucifer a wry smile. “Because curiosity is both my best and worst trait.”

“Admitting such a thing to a demon is not in your favor.” Something flashed through Lucifer’s eyes as he settled back, watching her intently.

Kat gave a small shrug. “Perhaps.”

A silence settled over them as they observed one another, demon and human, predator and prey. Neither spoke as the minutes trickled by.

Finally, and only because he had other, more pressing matters to attend to, Lucifer broke the silence. “You can take all these classes on one condition.” Kat nodded to show she was listening. 

“As an exchange student, your success or lack thereof in class will reflect on Diavolo’s program. As such, failing grades will not be allowed. I will not accept any excuses should you begin to fail even one of these classes. And,” Lucifer continued, a wicked smirk on his lips, “I can promise you, that should you fail, you will find the consequences _most unpleasant_.”

“Is that all?” Kat asked, pushing herself off the window. “I wasn’t planning to fail in the first place, so you’ve got yourself a deal.” Lucifer stared at her outstretched hand. Kat canted her head to the side. “What? Never seen a handshake before?”

“Is that how humans agree to a deal? I thought it was a greeting.”

“It can be both, but if you do something else here in the Devildom to seal the deal, I’m fine with doing that too.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Lucifer said as he stood and clasped her hand with his own gloved one. “You are the one with something to uphold in this, so we will do it your way.”

“How generous of you,” Kat teased. Before Lucifer could respond they were interrupted by a knock on the door as Beelzebub let himself in.

“Lucifer,” he groaned as he crossed the room, “the kitchen is out of food again. Can I have one of your poisoned apples?” 

“You cannot.” Crossing his arms, Lucifer glared at his brother. “It’s probably your fault we are out of food again.”

A loud rumble came from Beelzebub’s stomach. Holding his hand over it, Beelzebub gave Lucifer what Kat could only call a kicked puppy dog look. “I’m hungry.”

“How about going to Hell’s Kitchen?” Kat suggested, rounding the desk to give Beel a sympathetic pat on the arm. Being hungry was never fun. “The burgers I had there yesterday were really good.”

“They do have good burgers,” Beelzebub agreed, lifting an arm to wipe away a drop of drool. “Mmm.” Nodding his head, Beelzebub wandered out of the room with a far-off look in his eyes.

“Is it okay if I go with him?” Kat asked Lucifer before his brother could get too far.

“That should be fine as long as he doesn’t mind. I will take care of the rest of the formalities regarding your schedule change.”

“Great, thanks Lucifer.” 

Shutting the door behind her so Lucifer could work in peace, Kat jogged down the hall after Beelzebub. When she caught up to him and his long strides, Kat gave his jacket sleeve a light tug. Beelzebub stopped and looked down at her. He seemed annoyed.

“What?”

“Lucifer said I could go with you.”

Beelzebub nodded then frowned. “I’m not paying for you.”

“That’s fine,” Kat said, motioning for them to keep walking. “I’m not going there to eat anyways. I want to see if they have an open afternoon waitressing shift I can pick up.”

Beelzebub gave her a surprised look, but nodded and led the way out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the great feedback on my question from the last chapter! You guys are seriously the best!
> 
> For once, Lucifer and Kat didn't run away from me, but they are definitely sizing each other up. And, you got to see a little bit of Lucifer's perspective. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> I purposely didn't mention the names of any of Kat's classes so that I have room to play around with some things in the future. I've got _plans_ and _ideas_ , and I can't wait until the story reaches the point that I can share them with you guys.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	9. Not Lost

Despite being in the Devildom, some things didn’t change Kat thought as she refilled the drinks for table three and brought dessert to table seven. Waitressing was waitressing no matter where you went, she supposed; though, she’d had to inform a few patrons that she _was not_ on the menu.

Walking back to the kitchen to drop off an order for table twelve, Kat stopped at the sound of a voice shouting.

“—done! I quit!” Peeking around another server, Kat saw one of the waiters ripping off his apron and throwing it at the manager.

“We don’t pay for incomplete shifts,” the manager said, looking at the angry demon in disinterest.

“You can keep your damn grimm!” the demon growled. “This ain’t worth it. I’d heard workin’ here was crazy, but servin’ that guy is a whole ‘nother story. He won’t stop eating! My arms are gonna fall off from all the food I’ve carried. I’m outta here!”

Storming out, the demon bumped shoulders with Kat as he left, shooting her a glare. Acting as if nothing had happened, the manager turned to the rest of the servers that had gathered at the commotion.

“Someone will need to take over his tables.” Mutters and grumbles filled the room.

“Not me.”

“No way. I’m barely keeping up as it is.”

“Isn’t the avatar of gluttony at one of his tables? Screw that.”

The last comment made everything click in Kat’s head. Beelzebub was the reason the demon had quit and stormed off. She’d kept a loose eye on her companion, but most of her attention had been on working her tables as smoothly as possible. She had noticed that Beel ordered a lot of food though.

“I’ll do it,” Kat said, stepping forward and grabbing up a tray loaded for one of the now abandoned tables. “He had tables one, four, eight, eleven, and thirteen, right?” A nod from the manager was the only response Kat got as she walked away, mentally adjusting her table routes.

________________________

Beel loved food. That was a given as the avatar of gluttony, but he especially loved the human world style cheeseburgers of Hell’s Kitchen. Upon arriving he’d ordered fifty burgers and a bunch of other stuff.

He tore into the first several plates that arrived with a ravenous hunger. Walking with the human had been a huge test of his resistance. He’d been _hungry_ , and she’d _smelled_ so good. _So delicious._ Definitely good enough to eat. But, that would have gotten him in a lot of trouble with Lucifer, so he’d resisted the urge to even just try a nibble, but it had been _hard_.

When the worst edge of his hunger was calmed, Beel took a little more notice of his surroundings. Hell’s Kitchen was always a lively place just this side of chaotic with all the hustle and bustle, but he was able to find the human easily enough. He watched, munching on another stack of burgers as she worked.

She seemed to be really good at waitressing, an intriguing flow to her movements from table to table, to the kitchen and back. It looked like, to him, that she was predicting the needs of the tables she served and providing what was needed before anyone had to ask. Drink refills, napkins, more condiments, removing plates…and all of it with a smile on her face. It made Beel pay more attention to his own server to compare.

The difference was night and day. His server left piles of plates on his table, messed up the order for the next table over, grumbled under his breath, set his food down with a clatter. Beel frowned around a mouthful of food. He usually didn’t pay attention as long as the food he ordered was delivered. This unsatisfactory feeling was all the human’s fault.

...When was his next order of food going to arrive?

The sound of yelling drew Beel’s attention. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but it was obviously coming from the kitchen. Not a minute later, a demon stormed out and left. Narrowed eyes looked from the door leading outside to the kitchen. ...Hadn’t that been his waiter that just walked out?

The human came out a minute later, tray in hand. Beel watched as she stopped at a table, brain thinking. She hadn’t stopped at that table before...had she? He wasn’t positive, but he didn’t think so. Beel returned his full attention to his food, chewing thoughtfully as he finished off the current last plate.

A hand appeared in his line of sight, clearing away the empty dishes. Looking up, Beel met eyes with the human who gave him a smile.

“Due to a sudden change in employment I’ll be taking over as your server,” she said pleasantly. “If there’s anything you need, please let me know. I’ll be sure to bring out your next course right away.”

Swallowing the last of his food, Beel nodded. So, it had been his waiter who’d stormed out. Was the human taking over all his tables? Watching her back as she returned to the kitchen, Beel felt troubled. Had the extra tables been forced on her because she was a human? He’d worked at Hell’s Kitchen before with Belphie, and it was a lot of work. Could she handle it? Humans were weak, right? What if she collapsed from too much work?

When she returned to his table with the next part of his order, Beel decided to speak up. “Are you okay?” The human blinked, then smiled brightly at him.

“Yeah. Doing great actually. My tables have doubled, but so has my pay. I’ve got this, so don’t worry.”

Observing, Beel found that the human really did seem to be okay. She bounced from table to table with a spring in her step and that smile always on her face. Demons laughed and joked with her as they ordered. Some took some playful swipes at her that almost had Beel getting out of his seat, but she handled it all with a surprising grace and poise as she danced around tails and claws while smirking.

It was like she was a magical creature, casting her spell on the room as she went. Hell’s Kitchen was busy as always, but the chaos became more high spirited energy than confusion. Beel knew he wasn’t the only one watching her. She stopped at his table every ten minutes or so, removing plates, bringing more food, topping off his drink.

Beel was pretty sure it was the best service he’d ever had outside of Barbatos at Lord Diavolo’s parties. His thoughts were interrupted by the notification sound of his DDD. He belatedly realized it had dinged several times already and that he should probably check it.

> **23456 (5)**
> 
> **Mammon:** Anyone seen the human?
> 
> **Levi:** LOL! You lost the human already? What a loser.
> 
> **Satan:** Pretty sure this is a new record, even for you.
> 
> **Asmo:** Mmm. First yesterday, and now this? Lucifer’s going to be so mad at you!
> 
> **Mammon:** Hey!
> 
> **Mammon:** Yesterday wasn’t my fault! It was the witches’!
> 
> **Mammon:** And I didn’t lose nothin’! ...I just can’t find her. And the stupid thing won’t answer her DDD.
> 
> **Satan:** Same thing, really.
> 
> **Levi:** ROTFLMAO! Hope you’re ready to be a chandelier for the next few centuries. Serves you right!
> 
> **Mammon:** I ain’t gonna be no chandelier! I just gotta find the human before Lucifer finds out.
> 
> **Mammon:** That’s why I’m askin’ if any of ya have seen her. I’ve looked everywhere.
> 
> **Levi:** Not since this morning when you ran off like the scum you are.
> 
> **Asmo:** Nope. <3 I’ve been doing a new beauty skin care routine in my room all day.
> 
> **Satan:** She was wandering around annoying Lucifer earlier.
> 
> **Mammon:** The human was what?!
> 
> **Levi:** Annoying Lucifer?! LOL! The human is either suicidal or stupidly brave.
> 
> **Satan:** It was something about her not knowing where Lucifer’s study was. It was great to see how frustrated Lucifer got.
> 
> **Mammon:** Where was she?
> 
> **Satan:** Doesn’t matter. I doubt she’s still there now. Lucifer would have found her by this point.
> 
> **Mammon:** So, you’re saying the reason I can’t find her is cause she’s with Lucifer?
> 
> **Satan:** I thought you said you looked everywhere?
> 
> **Mammon:** Do you think I’m stupid?! Searching for the human around Lucifer is good as admitting I lost her!
> 
> **Satan:** So you do admit you lost her.
> 
> **Mammon:** ASDLKFJLSDK! I DIDN’T LOSE THE HUMAN!

Reading through the conversation, Beel glanced up to check on the human again before typing a response.

> **Beel:** The human’s not lost.
> 
> **Beel:** She’s with me.
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Mammon:** And where are you?!
> 
> **Beel:** Hell’s Kitchen.
> 
> **Mammon:** What are ya doin’ there?!
> 
> **Beel:** Eating. I was hungry.
> 
> **Beel:**
> 
> **Mammon:** You took the human out for lunch?!
> 
> **Beel:** No.
> 
> **Mammon:** Then she took you out for lunch?!
> 
> **Beel:** No.
> 
> **Mammon:** Then why’s she with ya?
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Satan:** That’s a good question.
> 
> **Asmo:** Hmm. You aren’t planning to have the human for dessert are you Beel? ;*
> 
> **Beel:** She does look tasty. Smells really appetizing too.
> 
> **Mammon:** WHAT?! NO EATIN’ THE HUMAN!
> 
> **Beel:** I won’t.
> 
> **Beel:**
> 
> **Beel:** She’s working.

“Everything okay?” Blinking, Beel looked up from his DDD. The human was there, clearing away more dishes, a concerned look on her face. She nodded towards his DDD that kept dinging. “Something wrong?”

“Mammon’s looking for you.”

“Oh.” The human seemed surprised. “Could you tell him I’m working?”

“Already did.”

“Is he mad?”

Beel looked back down at his DDD.

> **Asmo:**
> 
> **Satan:**
> 
> **Levi:**
> 
> **Mammon:** WORKING?!?!
> 
> **Mammon:** Whaddya mean working?!
> 
> **Mammon:** Is the human trying to die?!
> 
> **Mammon:** You better keep an eye on her Beel!
> 
> **Mammon:** Don’t let any of the other demons think she’s on the menu!

“He’s worried,” Beel said, looking back up.

The human frowned. “Could you tell him I’m fine for me?” He watched as she cast a glance at another of the tables. “If he doesn’t believe you, you can send him picture proof or something.” She looked at him again, that bright smile she carried around the room back again. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Beel was puzzled. Wasn’t she unhappy just a moment ago? How could she push it aside to smile like that so quickly? He turned back to the conversation on his DDD.

> **Asmo:** What a bold little human. Going to work on her second day in the Devildom like it’s nothing.
> 
> **Satan:** It’s unexpected for sure.
> 
> **Levi:** Pfft. What a normie.
> 
> **Beel:** I won’t let anyone eat her.
> 
> **Beel:** But she hasn’t needed help so far. She’s really good at this.
> 
> **Beel:** She said to tell you she’s fine Mammon, and to send picture proof if you don’t believe it.
> 
> **Mammon:** I need proof alright! What if the human’s lyin’ to ya?!
> 
> **Beel:** Okay.
> 
> **Beel:** I’ll take a picture the next time she brings me food.
> 
> **Beel:** She seemed sad that she made you worry.
> 
> **Mammon:** Huh?! Who said I’m worried?! The Great Mammon doesn’t go around worryin’ about little fragile humans!
> 
> **Beel:**
> 
> **Mammon:** ...Guess she looks fine.
> 
> **Asmo:** I bet she’d look a lot better with nothing on. ;* <3
> 
> **Mammon:** ASMO!! STAY AWAY FROM THE HUMAN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. :)
> 
> Beel is one of my favorites, so it was fun to write from his perspective. Kat unknowingly caused some chaos in Mammon's life. Whoops.
> 
> Mammon: Human, where are ya?
> 
> Mammon: ...human?
> 
> Mammon: What did I say about keepin' the Mammon waitin'?!
> 
> Mammon: Answer your DDD already!
> 
> You have five missed calls.
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyone else given floaticorns to the guys? I'm curious about what's up with Lucifer and unicorns.
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> **ADDITIONAL NOTE added 9/23/20**
> 
> Thanks to the lovely RavenofDispersion for the fanart of the picture Beel took of Kat being a waitress! It was added to the story with her permission. :)
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.deviantart.com/tiranoestelar/art/Hell-s-Kitchen-Waitress-855850339


	10. Grr...!

“Thanks again, Beel,” Kat said as they walked up the path to the front door of the House of Lamentations. “I didn’t mean to take up your afternoon. I’ll make it up to you.”

She gave a grin as she opened the front door to let them in. “Maybe I can help when it’s your turn to cook or something.”

“Mmm.” Beel gave a firm nod, heading towards the kitchen with the bags full of groceries Lucifer had asked him to pick up on the way home. Kat had her own bags of human safe snacks that she took to her room. Beel had admitted he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t eat them if she left them in the kitchen.

Dropping them off, Kat went back to the kitchen to help Beel put everything away. They’d bought _a lot_ of groceries, and Beel was already snacking on some of them as Kat walked in. “Lucifer won’t be happy if you eat everything we just bought, Beel.”

“I know.”

Shaking her head, Kat laughed, looking for the bags with foods that had been in the frozen and cooler sections at the store. They’d need put away first. Cockatrice eggs, devil radishes, and black thorn lettuce were some of the more normal sounding things she stuck in the fridge. Beel had been helpful in pointing out things she could and couldn’t eat as they’d shopped, more than happy to talk about food.

“This goes in the freezer, right?” Kat asked, showing the food to Beel. It was some sort of black jelly-ish thing in a container.

“Yeah. Hell slime starts wiggling around and moving when it thaws.”

Kat paused, hand on the freezer door handle as she stared first at Beel and then the container in her hand. “...Is it alive or something?”

“Yep.” Beel grinned. “Hell slime goes bad really fast when it dies, so freezing spells are used to catch and contain it alive.”

The container in her hand suddenly seemed a lot more ominous. “Don’t tell me you eat it while it’s still alive too?”

“Sometimes.” Beel’s eyes got a glazed over look that she was quickly learning meant he was thinking of food for a moment before he snapped back to reality, face turning serious. “Some types are safe for humans, and some aren’t, so always check before you eat any.”

“...Right, thanks,” Kat said as she opened the freezer, pretty sure she’d never eat the hell slime. At least, not while it was still alive. Moving a carton of ice cream to the side that had terrible freezer burn on it, Kat frowned. When had the brothers last defrosted this thing? There was even a giant block of ice in the back!

Sighing, Kat put the hell slime on the other side of the freezer, and pushed experimentally against the block of ice. It seemed pretty stuck. “Hey, Beel,” Kat said as she tried again. “Could you give me a hand here?”

“What’s wrong?” Kat could feel Beel come stand behind her, his large frame easily trapping her between him and the open freezer door.

“See that block of ice back there?” Kat said, moving to the side a bit and pointing. “Can you get it out? I can’t get it to budge, and it’s in the way for all the stuff we need to put in here.”

Beel’s arm reached past her, hand closing around the ice. A swift tug and a sharp crack later, the ice was free. Giving an impressed whistle, Kat clapped her hands a few times as Beel pulled the ice out. “Nicely done, Mr. Muscles.” A blush dusted over Beel’s cheeks as Kat took the ice from him and wrapped it up with a kitchen towel.

“I’ll just go set this in my tub to melt. Then it won’t be in anyone’s way.” Kat pointed a finger at Beel and gave him a cheeky grin. “No eating everything while I’m gone, okay?” Beel could only nod back, eyes wide in surprise.

__________________________

Mammon wasn’t worried about the human. He wasn’t. The silly thing could go do whatever she wanted for all that he cared. As long as she didn’t end up eaten. Or dead. Or injured. Cause then his brothers would never let him live it down, and the punishment from Lucifer would be _terrible_. As in he’d need two hundred million years to recover from being obliterated bad. A shudder ran through Mammon at the thought.

That’s why he wasn’t worried about the human. Yeah. He was just lookin’ out for his own skin. Besides, he was a busy demon who didn’t have time to worry about humans. In fact, he’d thought up a great new way to make money fast and he just needed to… Mammon let out a frustrated sound. He needed to buy a couple things to get the plan up and running, but he couldn’t do that because he didn’t have Goldie. Stupid Lucifer. 

He’d already broken into his brother’s room once to try and find his precious credit card with no luck. Maybe he should try again? Or maybe Lucifer was keeping Goldie with him, his poor Goldie. She needed to be used multiple times a week or she’d feel neglected. There was no way Lucifer was treatin’ her right.

“Oh Goldie, my sweet, sweet, Goldie,” Mammon moaned, rolling over on his bed. “I swear I’ll max you out as soon as I figure out a way to get you back from that devil of a brother’a mine.”

Mammon buried his head in his pillows. Maybe he could borrow money from one of his brothers, but not Levi. He still wasn’t shutting up about the money he owed him. He swore he was gonna pay him back eventually. It had only been two hundred and sixty years. Why was he so mad? He just needed a little more time to get the money, and this plan of his would have him rollin’ in the dough.

Lucky for him, the human had distracted Levi that morning so he could escape. He hadn’t expected that. His hand subconsciously drifted to his pocket where the coins from yesterday still sat. Mammon frowned, a low rumble of annoyance coming from him. There he was thinkin’ about the human again.

This was why he needed Goldie back. His brain was meltin’ inta human mush without his best gal at his side.

A notification sound came from his DDD. Checking it, Mammon huffed a sigh. It was a reminder that it was his turn to cook dinner tonight. There’d better be plenty of hell sauce cup noodles in the kitchen. He’d just dump ‘em all in a big pot an’ call it good.

____________________________

“Whew, I think that’s the last of it,” Kat said as she put a bunch of cup noodles in the cupboard. Beel made a happy sound around the chips he was eating. It had gone much faster with the two of them, and Kat had kept him from eating too much, so Lucifer wouldn’t get mad.

“Who’s on dinner duty tonight?” 

Beel’s eyes narrowed as he thought. It wasn’t his turn, and Satan and Lucifer just had their turns… He frowned and groaned. “I think it’s Mammon’s turn.”

Leaning on the large table in the middle of the kitchen, Kat raised an eyebrow. “Is that a bad thing?” Beel nodded. Before he could say anything, the subject of their conversation strolled into the kitchen. Kat smirked. Speak of the devil…

“Hey Mammon.”

“Don’t you ‘hey Mammon’ me,” Mammon said, giving her a scowl and pointing his finger. “It’s The Great Mammon to you. What were ya even thinkin’ disappearin’ like that?”

“My bad, The Great Mammon,” Kat said, raising her hands in a defensive gesture, a smile on her lips. “How about I make it up to you by helping you cook. It’s your turn tonight, right?”

“Huh? Yeah, it is.” Mammon was taken aback for a moment before grinning. “Alright human, The Mammon will let you have the honor of bein’ my assistant.”

“Great. What are we making?”

“Hell sauce cup noodles!” Kat waited for Mammon to go on as he stood there hands on hips, grin on his face, but when he didn’t say anything after a few seconds she prompted him.

“...and?”

“And what?” Mammon’s head cocked to the side.

“What else are we eating?”

Mammon laughed. “Nothin’ ya silly human. Hell sauce cup noodles are so great ya don’t need to eat anythin’ else with ‘em.”

Kat gave Mammon a deadpan stare. Then she turned her gaze to Beel, hoping his brother was joking. His expression told her he wasn’t, and that it didn’t make him happy either. Oh no. This was not going to fly. Nope. Not one bit.

“Nu-uh Mister.” Kat said, pushing off the table. Looks like she’d have her work cut out for her. “I may be living with a bunch of bachelors for the next year, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to eat like one.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Kat said, walking over to the sink to wash her hands, “that I’m high-jacking tonight’s dinner menu.” Throwing a look over her shoulder at the two demons who were staring at her wide-eyed, Kat laughed. “Stop gawkin’ and get over here and wash your hands. We’ve got work to do.”

When Mammon didn’t move, Kat walked over and started pushing him towards the sink. 

“C’mon. Dinner’s not gonna cook itself.”

“Hey!” Mammon said, snapping back to himself. “No touchin’! Grrr...!”

Kat blinked, took a second to process, and started giggling uncontrollably. Her hand came up to cover her mouth and she turned away, each glance back at Mammon starting her fit all over again.

“H-hey?! What’re ya laughin’ at?!” Mammon shot a look at his brother, but Beel didn’t seem to have any more clue than he did, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

“...Sorry,” Kat got out a few seconds later, still intermittently giggling. “I just... that…. Hehe… you said grrr… hehe.”

A blush splashed across Mammon’s face as he looked anywhere the human and his brother weren’t. “An’ what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing.” Kat replied, almost back to normal. “I just wasn’t expecting it, and for some reason it hit my sense of humor just right.” A big grin was on her face, and her cheeks hurt from laughing. “I mean, I heard you growl this morning, but that wasn’t a growl. It was just...grrr!” Kat’s imitation of Mammon was near spot on. 

Mammon’s face continued to grow darker as she looked at him, but nothing could prepare him for when she gave him a beautiful smile and with complete honesty said, “I liked it. Do it again?” 

Face redder than a hellfire pepper, Mammon squawked, spluttered, choked on his own words, and just gave up. Gently, but firmly, he pushed the human away, and stormed over to the sink, more intent and focused on washing his hands than he’d even been in his life.

Feeling guilty she’d embarrassed Mammon so much, Kat left him alone. It hadn’t been on purpose, and she really did like his little grr. Instead, she busied herself grabbing various ingredients she’d just put away and setting them on the big table.

“I still have your apron. Do you want it?” Beel asked as he watched, noting that along with all the other things she’d grabbed, the human had pulled out several containers of hell sauce cup noodles.

Kat was surprised. She’d forgotten all about giving Beel her apron, but she smiled and agreed. “Yeah, Beel. That would be great, but there’s no hurry.” Nodding, Beel wandered off to get it. The human could handle his brother.

“Hey Mammon?” Kat said softly once Beel had left. Mammon was still standing at the sink. He didn’t turn to her, but she could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was listening. “I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you.” Kat carefully walked closer, but not too close. “Forgive me?”

A quiet collection of rumbles, growls, hisses, and strange sounds were her answer. Infernal. Kat let the language wash over her, feeling through the undertones since the actual meanings were lost on her. What she felt gave her confidence to keep talking, still keeping her voice quiet and calm.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I liked it.”

Kat caught a glimpse of blue-gold as Mammon shot her a glance. She took a few more steps, putting her just inside arms reach.

“...Ya mean it?” Mammon’s voice was so soft, Kat wouldn’t have heard it if she hadn’t been listening intently.

“Yeah, I do.” Stepping up so she was standing right next to him, Kat reached out to turn off the water. Mammon’s hands were more than clean. “Would you ever do it again for me?” Huffing, Mammon grabbed a towel and dried his hands off. This human was so weird.

“I ain’t some dog that’ll do tricks on command human. This is The Great Mammon you’re talkin’ to. Avatar of Greed and one of the Seven Lords of Sin.” Despite his words, he couldn’t quite muster his normal bluster behind them. The human had him too off balance.

“I know.” Mammon met her eyes for a moment and looked away. The shine of her soul too much in that moment is what he told himself, but the truth was he couldn’t handle the honesty of her gaze. It was too piercing, too knowing. Like she was staring into the soul he no longer had.

“Well, let’s get to work,” Kat said, pushing up her sleeves. “Dinner won’t cook itself, and I’ve never cooked with a cauldron before, so I’m counting on The Great Mammon to help me out here.”

Grinning, Mammon scoffed. “O’course ya are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that I feel so proud of! :) It's also the first chapter in a while with no text conversations.
> 
> I never planned to focus so much on Devildom food, but it has just sorta happened. Do you guys like it? 
> 
> Mammon is Mammon, and I love him for it. Anyone else set him on Majolish and keep tapping him over and over again until he goes "Grr!" or is that just me?
> 
> Bonus points to everyone who had been spotting all the references from the game, and otherwise, that I've been throwing in throughout the story.
> 
> **I've got another question for you guys. ...Two, actually...**
> 
> _Question One:_
> 
> Devilish and Infernal will slowly start making more of an appearance as the story goes on. 
> 
> I'm trying to decide how to differentiate when they are being spoken versus regular speaking. I don't really want to italicize them because I already use that as emphasis for words at times, but I'm not sure I want to bold them either. Should I just find a way to mention throughout the writing that they are speaking a different language?
> 
> I'd appreciate thoughts and ideas to bounce around.
> 
> _Question Two:_
> 
> I'm still trying to settle on how I want pacts to function. 
> 
> I've seen where the pacts aren't apparent, like canon. I've also seen where the pacts leave marks on the MC, or they are in the form of jewelry, or some other form of physical representation. My brain can't seem to settle on anything, so I thought I'd ask for your guys' opinions and ideas to see if it can't help me figure out what I'm doing.
> 
> Thanks in advance for any thoughts, ideas, support, etc... I couldn't ask for better readers. :D
> 
> See you next chapter!


	11. High Fives and Strange Ones

“Mammon, what do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, human? I’m making dinner taste great!”

“Oh no you’re not.” Snatching the suspicious looking bottle from Mammon’s hands, Kat stuck the wooden spoon she was holding in his face. “I literally just bought all the groceries with Beel, and I don’t remember this bottle of _stuff_ at all.”

“It’s a secret ingredient,” Mammon protested, shoving the spoon out of his face, growling in annoyance. “And who’re you to boss me around? Huh?! Did you forget that I’m the demon here?”

“Demon or no,” Kat said, shaking her spoon at him, “until you prove your cooking skills, I’m in charge when we’re in the kitchen. I won’t have everyone thinking I’m a terrible cook because you snuck something in behind my back.”

“Whatever,” Mammon scoffed. “Just give that back. You have any idea how much that stuff is worth?”

Kat stared Mammon down. “I’ll give it back if you swear not to try and slip it into the food again.” A short eternity passed between the two before Mammon finally looked away with a huff.

“Can’t believe a stupid human is tryin’ ta boss me, The Great Mammon, around. See if I care when you get yourself killed or eaten.”

“Isn’t it basically the same thing?” Kat asked as she pushed the bottle back into Mammon’s hands. “I mean, from my understanding if I’m killed I’ll be eaten, and being eaten will kill me.”

“...Well, yeah.”

“It does make me curious though,” Kat said as she went to stir the contents of the cauldron. They’d added meat and veggies to Mammon’s hell sauce noodles to make a sort of super spicy hotpot soup. “The way you guys talk about it, it makes it sound like you’re talking about more than just my soul. Do you eat human flesh too?”

When Mammon didn’t answer, Kat turned around to find him staring at her like she’d suddenly grown a second head. “Human...I’m pretty sure you’re defective. What kinda human just up and asks a demon a question like that?”

“This one,” Kat said, checking on a few of their other dishes. Everything was just about done. “So, do you?”

“Yeah, we do. I mean, you’re like a premium-grade roast Iriomote musk hog we’re being forced to pass up. Medium rare and cooked to perfection. A walking delicacy for sure —a special treat. Ya get me? You’re nothin’ more than a juicy hunk o’ meat to us.”

“Huh… So when Beel said I looked tasty he was being literal.”

“Duh.”

“Good to know.” Shutting off the timer on her DDD, Kat pulled dessert out of the oven. It was a recipe she’d found online called thunderbird cake. Pulling up the recipe again, Kat double checked the steps. “Alright, the last step here says we’re supposed to cast a flash spark spell on the pudding glaze. Is using spells normal for Devildom cooking?”

“O’course it is. Do it all the time.” Walking over, Mammon read the instructions over her shoulder. “Since you’re just a non-magic human, leave this to the Mammon.” With a growl and a snap of his fingers, lightning leapt through the air with a crackle.

Kat watched in awe. Magic. Real magic. The only thing she’d seen so far was Mammon being summoned, and she hadn’t known what was going on at the time. This was different. Like something straight out of a fantasy novel. “Wow,” she breathed as the spell finished. “That was _amazing_.”

“Only a stupid human would get so excited over something like this,” Mammon muttered, watching as Kat stepped up to inspect the cake. The cake itself had turned black, and the glaze looked alive, little arcs of lightning zipping here and there. Based on the recipe description, Kat figured it would have a similar effect to pop rocks.

“Devildom food sure is something else. There were a bunch of weird dishes at Hell’s Kitchen too.”

Mammon frowned at the reminder. “Why’d ya go an’ do that anyways?”

“Hmm? Do what?”

“You know what. Why’d ya go work at Hell’s Kitchen? Don’t ya know how dangerous the Devildom is for you?” Huffing, Mammon crossed his arms. Babysittin’ the human was going to be more annoying than he’d thought if she kept doin’ stuff like that. “Ya should at least tell me. I’m the one with the rotten luck who got stuck watchin’ ya after all.”

Setting down her spoon, Kat observed Mammon for a few moments before speaking. “I didn’t mean to cause you trouble, I swear. I thought it was fine because I went with Beel and Lucifer approved it. I’ll let you know next time if you’d like.”

“It’s not like I care what you’re doin’. I just don’t wanna get in trouble with Lucifer —not that I’m scared o’ him or nothin’, cause I ain’t! ...So ya better tell me when ya do stuff like that. You know how much time I wasted lookin’ for ya?” Mammon gave her a disgruntled look. “Time is money ya know. I coulda been working on plans to make me rich!”

Kat stifled a chuckle. She was beginning to understand why Mammon was poor, not rich. “Okay. I’ll tell you next time. As for why I did it… Well, as the avatar of greed, you should understand that better than anyone,” Kat said with a look that made Mammon stand a little taller. “...I wanted money of my own. Having to ask Lucifer to pay for anything I want or need over the next year just sounds horrible.”

Mammon snorted. “Ya got that right. Askin’ Lucifer for money is a terrible idea. He always wants to know what you’re gonna do with it down to the last grimm.”

“Yeah. I kinda figured as much when he said he’d cross check all my purchases on his card. I’m used to living independently, so that kind of control bugs me a bit even if I get it.” Searching through the cupboards, Kat pulled out a handful of plates. “C’mon, let’s get the table set. Then I’ll send a text to everyone and let them know dinner’s ready.”

When everything was on the table, Kat beamed with pride. “I don’t know about you,” she said, turning to Mammon, “but I think we made a pretty good team. High five?” She held up her hand and Mammon stared at it oddly for a moment.

“This some weird human thing?”

“Yeah,” Kat laughed. “It’s something we do to celebrate. Just hold your hand up like I am.” Raising an eyebrow, Mammon lifted his hand. Kat gave it a good slap with her own, palm stinging a bit afterwards. “High five!”

“Heh. That all ya got?” Mammon joked, smirking at her. Laughing and shaking her head, Kat pulled out her DDD to send a text to the rest of the brothers.

“I’ll have to teach you about fist bumps too. And low fives, and high tens. So many things…”

> **House of Lamentations (7)**
> 
> **Kat:** Dinner’s ready!

Seconds after she’d sent the text, Beel walked in and sat down. She wasn’t even sure he’d read the text or if he’d already been on his way. Either way, his eyes lit up at the sight of the food.

> **Kat:** Beel just got here, so the rest of you better hurry up!
> 
> **Satan:** Why bother? Tonight is Mammon’s turn to cook.
> 
> **Levi:** LOLOL! Definitely not worth leaving my room.
> 
> **Asmo:**
> 
> **Kat:** Hey!
> 
> **Kat:** I’ll have you know that I helped Mammon cook, and the food is amazing if I do say so myself.

Snapping a quick picture of the table where Mammon and Beel were already digging in, Kat attached it and sent it off.

> **Satan:** That actually all looks edible. Did you help Mammon or did he help you?
> 
> **Lucifer:** If Mammon pawned off his cooking chores onto you...
> 
> **Kat:** Nobody pawned anything off on anybody. I volunteered to help. We were a team.
> 
> **Kat:** Now, stop dissing your brother’s cooking skills, and get your butts down here. All four of you.
> 
> **Asmo:** If you were interested in our butts, you should have just said so.
> 
> **Asmo:**
> 
> **Kat:** ASSmodeus. Put your sass away and come to dinner.
> 
> **Asmo:**
> 
> **Satan:**
> 
> **Levi:** LOLOL! Asmo just got told.
> 
> **Lucifer:** ALL OF US will be there shortly.

Giving a quiet laugh, Kat put her DDD away and dished up her own plate. Lucifer would make sure the others showed up.

_______________________

“I’m surprised how good this actually tastes.”

“Well, ya shouldn’t be,” Mammon retorted, waving his fork around. “It’s about time you start showin’ me the respect I deserve as your older brother!”

“You being older has nothing to do with this,” Satan retorted, a plastic smile on his face. “Besides, I’m sure it’s because of the human that dinner is edible tonight, not you.” Kat raised an eyebrow when Satan turned to stare at her, ignoring Mammon’s protests.

Finishing chewing, Kat swallowed and took a sip of her drink, but Satan continued to simply stare. “...Is there something on my face?” She finally asked, not sure what she’d done to garner such attention.

“No.” Satan’s fake smile gave Kat an awkward feeling. “Does my staring bother you?”

“Kinda.” The look in Satan’s eyes turned from amusement to one of sharp glee and mischief.

“Well, I don’t care. I feel like it.”

Staring Satan down, Kat blindly stabbed her food with her fork and took another bite. Chewing with deliberate slowness, she considered the demon before her. The saying that eyes are a window to the soul seemed an apt description for Satan. The rest of his face felt like a cheap plastic doll mask, cracked and chipping at the edges. Lucifer hadn’t been lying when he’d said Satan’s smiles only went skin deep.

It wasn’t hard to guess what was beneath the facade. Wrath, anger, fury… Call it what you will, Satan was filled with his sin. She could see it in the darkest depths of his eyes. It reminded her of rougher days when she’d seen similar eyes in the mirror. Back then she’d also thrown on a mask before learning it was easier to stand in the eye of the storm than try and shove the storm in a box.

“Your face is showing,” she murmured after another slow bite. Her continuous staring in return for his own had Satan’s polite mask becoming more brittle by the second. Satan seemed taken aback, smile dropping into a frown.

“Hah? You’re a strange one.”

“So everyone around here keeps telling me.” Narrowed eyes regarded her for a moment longer before Satan looked away. Kat ate in silence for a couple of minutes after that before Lucifer caught her attention.

“When dinner is over human, stop by my study. I’ve gathered all the books you’ll need for your classes.”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the longest I've gone between posting chapters so far. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Fun tidbit for you guys: sometimes these chapters write themselves from beginning to end, and other times I end up cobbling various scenes together. This chapter was cobbled together, and gave me quite the fight in doing so. I just kept feeling something was wrong with the chapter. Now I have several scenes, dialogues, and text conversations totaling nearly 10,000 words I wrote up that were all scrapped for this chapter because they didn't fit right. Don't worry, I've saved them all so I can rehash and use some of it later. :)
> 
> Another fun fact: cooking with magic is canon. You learn about it in a Devilgram story with Beel.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave feedback to my questions from the last chapter. It's really appreciated.
> 
> Please keep reading, kudoing, and commenting.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	12. Questions, Answers, and Surprises

“Hey, Lucifer,” Kat said as the demon ushered her into his study for the second time that day. “Can I ask you something?”

“I believe you just did.”

“Funny.” There was a pile of books stacked on the end table that hadn’t been there before. Those must be the ones Lucifer was talking about. Walking over, Kat picked up the top book, running her hands carefully over the cover and spine. The title _Charmingly Cursed: A Guide to All Things Enchantments, Harmless or Otherwise_ sat in dull gold against a dark green background.

She could feel Lucifer watching her as she opened the book and flipped to the first page of the introduction. 

_...This book will explore the interconnected intricacies of charms, curses, hexes, bewitchments, and other commonly used magics…_

The introduction continued for several pages that Kat swiftly read through, making mental notes of terms to look up or ask Solomon about.

“If you’re just going to read, return to your own room.” Closing the book, Kat returned it to the pile and turned to face Lucifer.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

Dark eyes bored into her. What Lucifer was looking for, Kat wasn’t sure, but he eventually gave a small nod, more an inclination of his head than anything. “Ask.”

“I’m not sure if it’s a cultural thing, or if it’s just a thing with you and your brothers, or something else entirely...” Kat began, folding her arms. “But, I want to know why the only demon to call me by name since I got here is Diavolo.”

“It’s _Lord_ Diavolo,” Lucifer near growled at her, face pinching in anger. “You have _no right_ to address him so familiarly _human_.”

Kat raised her hands in a placating gesture, a frown on her own face. “I apologize, but you also just made my point for me. My name is _Katerina_ , not human. Why is Lord Diavolo the only demon to have called me by name?”

The anger in Lucifer’s stance quieted, but didn’t disappear. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Kat retorted. “That’s why I’m asking. Is it a question you can’t answer?”

“My brothers and I call you human because that’s what you are. Most demons will think along the same lines.” Stepping out of Kat’s direct path to the door, Lucifer indicated her books with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Take your books and leave.”

Kat glanced at the door, but made no move to leave. “Solomon is human too, but you call him by name.”

“He is different.”

“Why? Because he’s a sorcerer? Because he’s made pacts with demons? Because he’s got a pact with _your brother_?”

Lucifer sneered. “Curiosity truly is one of your worst traits, but so is your stubbornness.” In the shadows of the firelight Lucifer’s gaze on her felt ominous. “...Solomon is a devious being with great power that would seek to bind even a high level demon to his will if he could.”

“So you call him by name because you see him as a threat.” 

Lucifer was not one for slouching, but he suddenly seemed far taller as a low sound came from him, the air becoming heavy. “You underestimate me far too much if you think he is a threat to me.” Kat watched the shadows behind Lucifer darken, taking on a life of their own as they moved slowly, deliberately, in offsetting ways.

“Then enlighten me here.” Kat kept her voice calm and even as she returned her attention to the demon before her. She wanted a discussion, not a fight. “Why does Solomon get called by name while I’m not?”

“If you want enlightenment, you should speak to an angel, not a demon.” 

Kat speculated that if the Lucifer before her was _The_ Lucifer, like she thought he was, then he had once been an angel and was therefore more than capable of enlightening her so to speak, but she didn’t say so. That was a topic for another time —if ever— depending on the sensitivity of the subject. She was curious, not insensitive. 

“Now you’re just avoiding my question. If you can’t answer it, just say so.”

“I’ve already answered it. You simply didn’t like my answer, and so started this disagreement.”

“You truly are a demon, twisting and shaping my words to fit your wants and needs.”

“It is in your best interest to not forget what _I_ am. What _we_ are.” Lucifer’s voice was deeper, like molten velvet. He crossed the distance between them in an instant, his grace that of a predator. Gloved fingers caught her chin, and Kat let her head be tilted back to stare into dark smoky eyes tainted crimson. 

Something brushed over Kat’s senses, skin turning to gooseflesh as she watched horns dark as the abyss and sharp as death grow from Lucifer’s head. A silent rustle drew her attention to four large wings, feathers ink-black and silky-sheened. Kat’s breath was stuck in her throat as she stared in awe at the eldritch beauty before her.

Lucifer gave her a moment to comprehend what she was seeing before he spoke again. “Rather than fret over what you or others are called,” fingers tightened on her chin, “you should focus on surviving. Because,” he murmured, eyes alight with amusement and promises of danger, “you are but a weak and lowly human that has been thrust into the den of demons.”

Released from Lucifer’s grip, Kat found her hand was half raised towards his wings. Just like with Oro, she couldn't help but be drawn to them. Would Lucifer’s feathers feel anything like Karasu’s? Or would they be completely different in their own resplendence?

“May I?” Her words were nary more than a breath passing her lips.

“You may not.” A moment later Lucifer’s wings and horns were gone, Kat’s hand dropping quietly to her side.

“Personal or cultural?” She asked quietly, meeting Lucifer’s gaze. He wasn’t the easiest to read, but was that a hint of approval at her question?

“Both.”

Kat nodded in acceptance. “Can you explain the cultural side to me?”

“...Take a seat. It appears your curiosity is going to keep us here for some time to come, and I would rather be comfortable.”

Settling into one of the armchairs, Kat found it was quite comfy. Give her a blanket and some hot chocolate, and she’d be content to sit there for hours reading. Silence reigned for a few minutes as Kat let Lucifer gather his thoughts while watching the fire crackle.

Eventually, Lucifer spoke. “To understand the cultural aspect of your question, there are first a few things you must understand about demons in general.” A log in the fireplace shifted sending sparks into the air. 

“The first thing you must understand is that demons are driven by desire. When we want something, we will stop at nothing to get it, and once we have it, we will enjoy whatever it is until we are fully satisfied —even to the point of obsession.”

Kat cast a glance at Lucifer whose face was lit in eerie shadows sitting by the fire like this, but she nodded to show she was listening.

“The second point you need to grasp is the hierarchy of demons. I do not know how it is with humans, but to a demon, knowing who is above and below your standing is crucial for various reasons. Though, not nearly as much as it used to be.”

“...Is that why the birth order seemed to matter so much when I was introduced to your brothers?”

“Yes. Our order indicates our strength from strongest to weakest.”

Kat thought for a moment before speaking. “...So, Lord Diavolo would be at the top followed by you and your brothers as the avatars of sin, but how does everyone else figure out where they stand?”

A dark smirk curled the corner of Lucifer’s lips. “In times past, standing was determined in battle; whether in war results or fights between groups and individuals. It was a simple but messy system that had the Devildom in constant chaos.”

“What changed?”

“...The previous King of the Devildom entered a deep slumber. Lord Diavolo then stepped up as acting ruler and through his might and charisma started changing things. The details would be lost on you, but suffice it to say that he managed to unite the Devildom in a way it never had been before.

“Strength is still how standing is decided, but the ways in which said strength is measured have changed. Times that it escalates to full violence are uncommon now, but not unheard of.”

“It sounds like Lord Diavolo has accomplished a lot.”

“Indeed, he has,” Lucifer agreed with a nod, looking pleased. “But, Lord Diavolo's exploits are not the topic of tonight’s discussion.”

“True. So, how does demon desire and hierarchy tie back to me asking to touch your wings?”

“You cannot guess the connection?”

“I have my...suspicions,” Kat admitted, “but I think it would be a better use of both our time for you to simply tell me. It’s getting late, and we do have school in the morning.”

“Hmm. Very well.” Knowing they were getting to the heart of the matter, Kat sat up from where she had sunk comfortably into the chair. 

“Demon desire and hierarchy are related to your question because of demon etiquette.” Lucifer gave her a sultry smirk. “First and foremost, between demons that are close, it is often seen as quite an _intimate_ gesture that can stir up various desires when done properly.”

“Ah…” Kat wasn’t sure what her face looked like, but it made Lucifer let out a sharp laugh. He was recomposed just as quickly though, and continued on.

“In a more formal setting, touching the wings, tail, or horns of a higher demon than yourself is one of the rudest things you can do unless expressly given permission.”

“...Then what about a higher demon touching a lower demon?” Kat asked, starting to realize the enormity of what she’d asked Lucifer for.

“That is a sign of submission and respect from the lower demon. Should the lower demon refuse it is seen as a sign of defiance and will often cause a battle to erupt or the lower demon’s quick demise.” 

Silence fell for a few moments as Lucifer let that sink in, and Kat wondered about something. “I’m just thinking out loud here, but earlier you called me a weak and lowly human… Just where exactly does a non-demon like me fit in your society’s hierarchy?”

“Near the very bottom with the lowest tier demons such as sprites and Little D’s.” Kat gave a wry smirk that quickly fell away to more of a grimace, thinking back to that very morning with Mammon.

 _(“Name? It’s just a Little D. They don’t have names.”)_ If that’s the level they viewed her on, it’s no wonder they didn’t call her by name. Well, she would just have to change the way they viewed her then.

“Do I… Should I…” Kat took a breath, let it out, and refocused. “No. I apologize for asking something so rude and inappropriate earlier even if I was unaware of it.”

“Your ignorance is one of your few protections here as an exchange student. Most demons will simply view you as the stupid human who doesn’t know better, and will let things slide even if they are annoyed when you do something wrong... 

“But,” Lucifer said sharply, waiting until Kat met his stare to continue, “if you start to show knowledge of our ways, that protection will disappear. Demons will not be so kind as to let you claim to know some things and not others, so be careful.”

“I will.” Sensing the conversation had come to an end, Kat got up. “Can I come to you with questions again in the future?”

“If you must.”

Gathering up her books, Kat gave Lucifer a nod. “Thank you for tonight. It’s been...informative.” Lucifer watched her with a cool gaze before shooing her away with a dismissive hand gesture that made her think of nobility from a period drama.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes or give a sarcastic curtsey, Kat instead gave a quiet smile. “Goodnight, Lucifer.”

The halls of the house were silent as Kat made her way back to her room. The books were sorted into those she would need the next day; which went into her backpack, and those she would not that now sat on the table.

Getting ready for bed, Kat paused as she walked past the clawfoot tub. Walking backwards a few steps, she peered into the tub, curious what had glinted with the light. There, in the bottom of the tub, surrounded by a few teeny ice chips was a golden colored card.

Bending over, Kat picked the card up, flicking off the water droplets that clung to it. On the front of the card in bold white letters was the name Mammon. Incredulous, Kat realized just _what_ she was holding. The best credit card ever with a huge limit and a pretty golden color… Mammon’s weakness and her leverage… The one and only Goldie.

Looking from the card to the few ice chips still in her tub, Kat’s mind quickly connected the dots. Her disbelieving chuckles soon turned into full out laughter as she braced herself against the tub. Who would have guessed that _Lucifer_ —Avatar of Pride and right-hand man to the Devildom’s Prince— liked dad jokes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist!! 
> 
> Be honest: how many of you saw the thing with Goldie coming? Did I manage to catch any of you guys off guard?
> 
> Also, should I label this story as slow paced or slice-of-life or something? I mean, it just took me 12 chapters to cover Kat's first two days in the Devildom. Granted, a lot happened, but still... O.o
> 
> For funsies: a lot of you are saying in the comments that you love Kat. What is your favorite thing about her?
> 
> See you next chapter!


	13. Early Mornings

“Oh, hey Beel, good morning!” 

Beel blinked in surprise at the bright voice and smile that greeted him when he walked into the kitchen. The human was there, leaning against the counter while she ate something out of a bowl.

“You’re up early,” he grunted as he made a beeline for the fridge. The human just laughed.

“Yeah. I’m an early riser to begin with, but the time difference between here and where I’m from has me waking up even earlier than that.” 

Pulling out over half the stuff in the fridge, Beel got to work making himself breakfast. He could feel the human lazily following his movements around the kitchen. It was weird. Usually only he and Asmo were awake this early, and Asmo wouldn’t leave his room for _at least_ another hour while he finished his morning routine.

“Are you on breakfast duty?” she finally asked, rinsing her bowl out in the sink.

“No.”

“This all for you then?”

“Yep.” Beel turned a glare her way. “And you can’t have any.”

“I’m good,” the human replied, waving his concerns away with her spoon. “Do you always eat breakfast this early? I thought you guys tried to eat meals together?”

Beel grunted around a bite of food. “Mrf Mm famru mraph.”

“Say again? I didn’t catch that.” 

Swallowing, Beel tried again. “I have early morning team practice today.”

“Ah,” the human said with a nod. “What sport?”

“Fangol.”

“Never heard of it.”

Beel figured as much. It was a Devildom sport, so there’s no way a human would know what it was. Though, weren’t there similarities to that one human sport? Beel frowned. He couldn’t remember for sure, but it’s not like it really mattered.

“...Can I go to school early with you?”

“I don’t have time to babysit you.” They had a big game coming up soon, and he couldn’t afford to be distracted at practice.

“I’m not asking for a babysitter. Just someone to walk to school with.”

Shoving the rest of the food into his mouth, Beel shook his head.

“Mammon’s in charge of you, not me. Just wait and go with him.” Grabbing all his dishes, Beel started stacking them next to the sink. He wished he could just leave them, but Lucifer would get mad if he didn’t wash them up. Small hands with long fingers took the next set of dishes from him.

“I’ll take care of these. Go get ready for your practice.” Slowly letting go of the plates, Beel stared down at the human feeling confused. Why would she offer to help him for no reason? She’d helped Mammon cook without reward last night too. Was this normal human behavior? He wished Belphie was here. He’d spent more time observing the humans back then. He’d know. 

“Go,” the human urged again as she gathered up more of the dirty dishes. “I’ve got this.” Giving the human a weird look, Beel finally nodded. Having more time to get ready would be nice, and cleaning up was his least favorite part of eating.

_______________________

Finishing up the dishes, Kat sighed. Now what? She’d already been up for a few hours, had gone through a workout routine in her room, showered, gotten ready for the day, eaten breakfast, and browsed through her books. If Beel had let her go with him she could have at least spent time familiarizing herself with the school or even watching him practice.

Eyes roving the kitchen mindlessly, Kat found herself pulling more food out of the fridge and cupboards. She might as well pack a lunch. Who knew if there’d be human edible food available at the school or not.

Kat was in the middle of making a sandwich when Levi walked in.

“Huh? Normie? What’re you doing?”

Kat looked from Levi to her sandwich and back, eyebrow raising silently. Levi’s scowled.

“S-shut up!” Kat didn’t bother to point out that she hadn’t actually said a word. “I’m on breakfast duty, so hurry up and get out of my way.”

“Can I help?” 

“Wha? No!” Levi looked incensed at the idea. “I’m an otaku you know?! I can’t be caught spending time with a normie! Think about what that will do to my reputation!”

“Okay.” Kat didn’t really get it, but she let it go. At least with Levi it seemed like it was a bigger deal that she was a normie than that she was human. “Can I ask you something though?”

“Ugh. What?”

“Once I get my hands on Goldie, how do I go about getting Mammon to make a pact with me?”

“LOL. That’s easy. Just threaten to get him in trouble with Lucifer for having his credit card when he’s not supposed to if he won’t make a pact.” Levi’s gaze suddenly focused on her with interest and no small amount of suspicion. “...Why? Did you already get Lucifer to spill where he hid it?”

Kat shook her head as she put the leftover ingredients back and put her lunch in a bag. “Nope. I haven’t asked Lucifer.” Levi didn’t need to know she’d already found Goldie on complete accident, and she really hadn’t said anything about it to Lucifer.

“Well hurry up and get on it already! I need my money by this weekend for that pre-order!” Seeing that she was done, Levi started pulling things out to make breakfast. 

“I’ll make sure you get your money,” Kat promised. Looking over the food on the table she couldn’t even begin to guess what Levi was going to make. “I already ate, so don’t worry about cooking for me.”

“Fine.”

Leaving Levi to his cooking, Kat returned to her room and put her lunch in her backpack. With nothing else to do, she pulled out her DDD.

> **The humans**
> 
> **Kat:** Hey, do you have any books on pacts?
> 
> **Kat:** If you do, could you bring them today with the magic theory books?

It took a few minutes before her DDD dinged with a response.

> **Solomon:** Well, this is an interesting way to start my morning.
> 
> **Solomon:** What brought this about?
> 
> **Kat:** The subject came up yesterday, but I have several unanswered questions.
> 
> **Solomon:** Oh?
> 
> **Solomon:** Do tell.
> 
> **Kat:** Not much to say. Oh, Lucifer says you’re a devious human that wants to bend high level demons to your will.
> 
> **Solomon:** Does he now?
> 
> **Solomon:** I do have a book on pacts, but with all this help you’re asking for, I want something in return.
> 
> **Kat:** I don’t have much to offer. Can I bribe you with food? Make you lunch or something?
> 
> **Solomon:** Do you think I’m the avatar of gluttony?
> 
> **Kat:** No. But you are a guy. And a bachelor. Doesn’t that mean you should like free homemade food?
> 
> **Solomon:** Haha, alright, but make it for a week.
> 
> **Kat:** Deal.

Laying back to stare at the leafy branches above her bed, Kat hummed thoughtfully. Levi probably wouldn’t be done making breakfast yet, so she’d wait a little longer before going back to make Solomon’s lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, my transition/setup chapters never make me happy, but they are necessary nonetheless.
> 
> It's super short too, but everything else I was writing just fit into the next chapter better. On the bright side, the next chapter is over half written because of this, so hopefully I'll update really fast to make up for this chapter.
> 
> I loved reading everyone's thoughts on Kat. I never thought she would make such a great impression on you guys or be so popular. :)
> 
> So, here's my question this time: What's your favorite moment in the story so far? And why?
> 
> See you next chapter!


	14. Dealing with Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted two chapters in the span of 24 hours. Please make sure you didn't skip chapter 13 on accident before reading this chapter.

“Still can’t believe you made that Solomon lunch,” Mammon grumbled as Kat walked with him to school. They were the last ones out the door that morning because Mammon had forgotten to set his alarm.

“I already told you it’s a trade for Solomon helping me out with basic magical theory. How was I supposed to know you’re too broke to afford lunch?”

Mammon scoffed. “Whatever! It’s not like I’d wanna eat lunch made by a human anyways.”

“Funny, you were perfectly fine eating my cooking last night.”

“T-that’s different!”

“Mhmm.”

Getting ahead of Mammon so she could spin around and walk backwards in front of him, Kat grinned. “Find something to trade me, and I’ll make lunch for you too.”

“You should hear yourself talk,” Mammon growled. “Just wait until I have my Goldie back —then you’ll be the one beggin’ The Great Mammon to buy you food.” Kat just laughed and shook her head. She’d always eaten home lunch before, and didn’t see any reason to change now.

Mammon frowned. “Stop walkin’ backwards like that. You’re gonna run inta somethin’ like the stupid human ya are.”

“I didn’t know you cared,” Kat teased as she fell back to walking next to Mammon.

“Course I don’t. ‘Cept Lucifer will give me an earful if ya get hurt while I’m around, an’ his lectures can go on for _hours_.”

Kat put on a serious face and nodded gravely. “Sounds terrible.”

Not catching her sarcasm, or not caring, Mammon launched into a tirade. “Ya have no idea! All that precious time wasted! I mean…” Listening to Mammon vent about Lucifer, Kat interjected here and there as seemed appropriate. “...and it’s all Lucifer and his stinkin’ putrid feet’s fault that I have to suffer without my Goldie!”

Kat gave Mammon an incredulous look. “Lucifer’s what?”

“Wha-well, it’s not like I’ve ever actually smelled his feet before, so I don’t know if they’re actually putrid, but sayin’ it makes me feel better.”

Kat nearly snorted at Mammon’s logic, but it did make her think. Levi had told her to throw Lucifer’s name around if she needed to to get Mammon to make a pact, but… Listening to Mammon rant about his brother made the idea sour. She didn’t want Mammon to hate her, and threatening him with Lucifer seemed like it would do just that.

Besides, Lucifer had nothing to do with this. Kat could do this on her own power. If she wanted to change how the brothers viewed her, she couldn’t go pulling the Lucifer card whenever it felt convenient. Mind made up, another idea began to form in Kat’s head. She’d have to play it just right, but... 

Glancing at her companion, Kat nodded to herself. Yeah, she could do this. “...So, how are you going to get Goldie back anyways? Do you just have to wait until Lucifer decides to give it back?”

Mammon rolled his eyes. “If I did that, I’d be waitin’ for the rest of forever. Nah. I’m tryin’ ta find where Lucifer hid her so I can steal her back.”

Kat suppressed a grin. That was convenient for her. There’s no way Mammon would think Goldie was in her possession. “What if I helped you?”

“Huh?” Mammon stopped walking and stared at Kat with narrowed eyes. “...What’re you up to human?”

“Nothing,” Kat lied smoothly, hoping Mammon wouldn’t see through it. Demons were beings who specialized in lying and deceit after all. “Just curious if you’d do anything for me if I helped you find Goldie. She seems important to you after all.”

Mammon scoffed, and raised his hands in a what-can-you-do gesture. “Ya think you —a human— could find _my Goldie_ before _I_ could? HA! That’d never happen in a million-billion years!”

Kat smirked. “Never huh? You know, that makes me want to find Goldie before you just to prove that I can.”

“I just said it’ll never happen. Clean your ears out.”

Getting in front of Mammon again, Kat stopped, arms crossed. “Let’s bet on it then.”

“Huh? ...bet?” Mammon had stopped too, a cautious look on his face. “Whaddya mean bet?”

“Let’s bet on who finds Goldie first.” Kat was hedging on what she’d observed of Mammon’s easy-money seeking nature to take the bait, and she wasn’t disappointed.

Mammon grinned, sharp and gleeful. “This’ll be the easiest bet I’ve ever made.” He laughed. “It’s like I’ve already won!”

Giving Mammon an unimpressed look, Kat huffed. “Since you’re so confident, what do you want if you win?”

“ _When_ I win, human. And…” Mammon paused for a few moments to think. “Yeah! When I win I want ya ta make me lunch for the rest of the year.”

Kat resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the proud grin on his face. Mammon had just said a few minutes ago that he didn’t want lunches made by her, but she needed to keep him focused on the topic at hand. “And what if I win?”

“Not gonna happen.”

“You know,” Kat said, a cheshire smirk creeping onto her face, “if you don’t offer me something worthwhile for winning, then I’ll just have to follow the old human saying: finders, keepers... and I’ll just keep Goldie as my prize when I win.”

Mammon squawked in outrage. “Ya can’t do that! Goldie’s my baby!”

“Then name the terms for if I win. What is Goldie worth to you?”

Letting out a low growl of annoyance, Mammon pointed a finger at her. “Fine! On the itty-bitty-nonexistant chance that you find Goldie before me —which ya won’t!— I’ll make a pact with ya. There’s no way I’m handin’ Goldie over to anyone; ‘specially not a human!”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s seal the deal.” Kat held out her hand like she had to Lucifer the day before. Mammon looked at it for a second before his eyes brightened and he slapped his hand against hers.

“High five!”

Staring at her palm that was stinging, Kat burst out laughing.

______________________

“Solomon!” Kat called, waving down the sorcerer when she and Mammon got to school. Once they’d reached the grounds Mammon had up and disappeared between one second and the next to who knows where. It served as a reminder to Kat as to why she wanted a pact in the first place: having one of the brothers with her 24/7 just wasn’t realistic.

“Ah, Kat, good morning,” Solomon greeted with a smile. “You seem to be in an extra good mood. What’s the occasion?”

“Let’s just say I’ve had a productive morning and leave it at that. Do you have the books?”

“So impatient,” Solomon chuckled as he reached into his bag.

“I prefer the term eager,” Kat quipped back as she took the books. There were two on magic theory and one on pacts. “Which theory book should I start with?”

“They’re both good, but I’d recommend this one,” Solomon said, tapping a book with a black cover and red writing. “I have others, but finish these first. Try to read them both before asking questions.”

“Gotcha.” Setting her own bag down, Kat opened it and pulled out the lunch she’d made. “Here’s my part of the deal. Hope you like it.”

“I’m looking forward to trying it.”

“Let me know if you don’t like anything.”

“I’m not too picky, so I’m sure it’s all fine.”

Shouldering her backpack that was now three books heavier, Kat glanced around. It didn’t escape Solomon’s notice. “Is something wrong?” he asked, also surreptitiously looking around the vicinity.

“No. I was just wondering…” Kat stared at Solomon for several seconds, debating whether she should actually ask or not. Lucifer said not to trust Solomon, but… Watching Solomon’s expression slowly fall, Kat shook her head, pushing her initial query aside. “Solomon… would I be a fool to trust you?”

Solomon looked taken aback as Kat’s quiet words reached him. It took a few seconds for him to recompose himself before responding. “Well, if that isn’t a loaded question.” A smirk decorated his lips, but Kat felt there was something off about it, his eyes too flat. “I suppose it depends.”

“Doesn’t it always?” Kat sighed. No. She wouldn’t ask Solomon. She’d just figure it out herself. “Thanks again for the books. I’ll let you know if I have any questions.”

“Of course. I’ll be waiting.”

Parting ways with Solomon, Kat made her way inside the school to find her first class. The map Lucifer had given her along with her class schedule had said it was near the top of the north tower.

Several minutes later Kat wanted to groan. The staircases in RAD were strange. Some stopped at every floor while others skipped over floors or ended at a single door to a classroom. This was why she’d wanted to come early with Beel. It would have given her plenty of time to figure out the school’s layout. Instead, brother after brother had shoved her back onto Mammon who was the last one to leave.

“Hey, isn’t that her? The other human?”

“Yeah. It’s gotta be. Can’t believe Mammon got stuck on babysitting duty for a human.”

“...He’s not around is he?”

Listening to the quiet conversation that drifted her way, Kat didn’t bother to look around. The chances of Mammon being in the area were slim. He was too loud to go unnoticed.

“Nah man, I don’t see him anywhere. None of the other student council members are around either.”

“Ya serious? They left her alone already?”

A pair of dark chuckles reached Kat’s ears making the fine hairs on her body stand on end. This probably wasn’t good.

“Who knows if we’ll get another chance like this. C’mon, let’s hurry up and eat her before anyone shows up.”

Options flashed through Kat’s head in a split second as she considered, discarded, and altered them instantaneously. It was far from her first time being the new kid in school, or her first time dealing with scenarios like this. Though, usually the threat had been to put her in her place, not eat her body and soul.

The quiet adrenaline running through her veins made Kat want to laugh. She thought she’d left all this behind when she graduated from the public school system years ago. Exhaling slowly, Kat turned to face the demons. The pair was much closer than she’d thought they’d be.

“Quite the interesting conversation you’re having there.” Kat smirked. If she could handle the avatars of sin, she could handle these two yayhoos. Probably. “Mind if I join in?”

“Food should just be quiet,” the demon on the left hissed, a dark grin on his face.

“Food?” Kat tilted her head to the side. “I think you’re mistaken. Hasn’t anyone ever told you humans are friends, not food?”

“Shut up!” The other demon growled, getting into Kat’s personal space bubble. A hand latched onto her upper arm. “Don’t you dare scream or call for help.” Part of Kat wanted to roll her eyes at the dramatics. Instead, she raised her free hand to flick the demon on the nose. Hard.

“Ouch! You—!” The demon let go of Kat to rub his nose while his friend snickered. “Shut up!” the demon snarled at his companion. “You know my nose is sensitive!” 

“Whatever. You can whine later. We need to hurry up here and eat the human before class starts.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the demon rubbed his nose one last time.

“The human objects.”

“Too bad,” the first demon growled. “Like we’d care what a human thinks.”

“You should.” Kat gave the pair an unimpressed look. “I mean, really, you two are wasting a prime opportunity here. I have it on good authority that humans are walking delicacies to you, and you want to just scarf me down before class starts? No cooking, no seasoning?”

Kat gave a disappointed sigh and shook her head. “I just can’t agree to that. It’s like chugging a fine wine; it’s barbaric, really. You two wouldn’t even be worth coming back to haunt.”

“You’re too noisy! Just die already! Who cares how we eat you!” The second demon snarled, lashing out at her.

**_"What seems to be going on here?"_** The two demons froze on the spot, faces paling at the voice and power that filled the hallway. Clawed hands were mere inches from Kat’s throat.

Momentarily eyeing the claws, Kat turned around, watching as Lucifer stopped a few paces away. The air around him seemed distorted. Magic?

“You, Sir, have an impeccable sense of timing,” she teased with a grin, not letting her nerves show. That had almost ended badly. Very badly. The demon had moved faster than she could track to defend against. She needed to make that pact with Mammon sooner than later. 

“We were just having an intricate discussion about the finer points of cooking and eating a human.” She could feel the two demons stiffening behind her as a dark glower took over Lucifer’s face, arms crossing in displeasure.

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm.” Kat gave a solemn nod before letting out a heavy sigh. “I must say, I’m quite disappointed. I could never agree to let these two eat me. Their ideas were simply atrocious.” She looked Lucifer straight in the eye and gave a little downturn of her lips. 

“Did you know their first choice was to simply scarf me down? No proper seasoning or cooking at all. Just gobble me up on the spot.” Lucifer’s eyebrow raised incrementally at her tone as Kat shook her head in exasperation.

“Of course, I took it upon myself to inform them of what a waste that would be. And that’s about where you entered the conversation. Isn’t that right?” she asked as she moved back to throw her arms around both demons’ shoulders. Their muscles felt so taught beneath her Kat was sure granite statues would feel softer.

Neither demon uttered a word, so Kat ploughed on, staring Lucifer in the eyes while ignoring the crowd that was starting to form loosely around them. His gaze helped her stay grounded, confident, in a situation where her only power was the words she spoke. “I’ve got standards you know? Perhaps I’ve just been spoiled by meeting you and your brothers first, but I really think these two could use some remedial demon lessons.”

“...Indeed,” Lucifer drawled, flicking his gaze to each of the demons who flinched under her arms in turn. “It seems you are right, and I will make sure to oversee these _lessons_ personally.” Clapping the two demons on the shoulders, Kat gave them a grin so sweet it was deadly.

“Isn’t that great, you two? I bet not many demons can claim to have gotten personal lessons from the Avatar of Pride.” She gave them each a shove in Lucifer’s direction, making them stumble. “Make sure to learn a lot, okay?” Lucifer grabbed them by their coat collars, leaving no room for escape. 

“ _I’ll be sure to educate them thoroughly._ ” Lucifer’s words were little more than a purring growl, dripping with danger and dark promises. More than that though, Kat felt another sense of promise lay underneath it all, one directed at her, one that said they would be having words. Had Mammon told him she could pick up on the undertones or was it just habitual on his part to fallback on Infernal inflections when angry?

“ _Later_ ,” Kat agreed firmly, giving a nod towards the demons in Lucifer’s grasp. “I’ll let you get to that first. I should be getting to class.” Turning, Kat started to walk away, the crowd that had gathered parting like the red sea to let her pass. She could feel Lucifer’s eyes burning into her back. 

When she got to the end of the crowd, Kat stopped and looked back over her shoulder, meeting Lucifer’s gaze. A grateful smile graced her lips as she silently mouthed the words, “Thank you.” Something flashed through Lucifer’s eyes before he narrowed them in irritation.

“Don’t be late. Tardiness is unacceptable and will be punished. That goes for all of you,” Lucifer said, raising his voice slightly at the end without taking his eyes off Kat. Suddenly all the demons were moving. Ten seconds later no one remained but Lucifer, Kat, and the two unfortunate demons still in Lucifer’s grasp.

Kat laughed. “You sure know how to clear a room, or hallway, I guess.” She adjusted her backpack. The weight of all the books making it dig into her shoulder uncomfortably. “Text me where to find you after classes. We can talk then.” 

Waiting for Lucifer to give an almost imperceptible nod of his head, Kat left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! As promised, a quick update to make up for yesterday's chapter. :)
> 
> Lots of stuff happened in this chapter -Mammon, Solomon, the Demons, Lucifer... I'm trying to build things up, and show other sides of Kat. Hope you liked it.
> 
> I almost named this chapter Humans are friends, not food.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc... are appreciated and loved.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	15. Rumors

> **Brothers 123456 (6)**
> 
> **Lucifer:** There will be a short mandatory meeting after school today.
> 
> **Asmo:** Ooh, is this about all the rumors that are flying around?
> 
> **Mammon:** Huh?
> 
> **Levi:** What rumors?
> 
> **Satan:** You mean the ones about the human and the demons?
> 
> **Asmo:** Mhmm. That’s the one.
> 
> **Beel:** Everyone in class was talking about it.
> 
> **Mammon:** Hey! Mind filling a guy in here? What rumors?!
> 
> **Levi:** I’m also lost.
> 
> **Satan:** Apparently, a couple of demons tried to eat the human this morning.
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Mammon:** ALREADY?!
> 
> **Levi:** Weren’t you supposed to be with her Mammon? This is all your fault.
> 
> **Mammon:** How’s it my fault?! I made sure the human got to school just fine!
> 
> **Satan:** Did you just dump her at the school gates?
> 
> **Mammon:** Hey! No one said I had to keep an eye on her at school too!
> 
> **Lucifer:** MAMMON.
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Beel:** Was she hurt?
> 
> **Lucifer:** No. I intervened before that could happen.
> 
> **Asmo:** Is that all? Some of these rumors make it sound like she offered them to you as tribute or something.
> 
> **Satan:** Well, she’s already given Beel food, and Mammon money. It wouldn’t be too far off to suggest that. It even seems like a present you might appreciate Lucifer.
> 
> **Satan:**
> 
> **Beel:** That food was good.
> 
> **Beel:**
> 
> **Levi:** What?! She gave you guys stuff?! No fair!
> 
> **Lucifer:** They were not offered as tribute.
> 
> **Asmo:** Well, something must have happened for rumors like that to spawn. I want details!
> 
> **Satan:** I’m also curious.
> 
> **Mammon:** Me too!
> 
> **Beel:**
> 
> **Levi:** LOL. Whatever it is, I bet it can’t compare to my anime.
> 
> **Lucifer:** I do not have all the details myself. It will be discussed at the meeting.
> 
> **Lucifer:** I will be busy until then.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Mammon, you are in charge of bringing the human to the meeting. Do I make myself clear?
> 
> **Mammon:**

______________________

Mammon growled in annoyance. How could it be so hard to find one little human? He’d gone to her last class as soon as the lunch bell rang, but she’d already disappeared. He’d checked the cafeteria too, but she wasn’t there either. If something happened to her again during lunch break after this morning Lucifer was going to kill him.

> **The Kat and The Mammon (2)**
> 
> **Mammon:** Hey human! Where are ya?!
> 
> **Kat:** Eating lunch by a set of armour near the assembly hall.

Stopping in his tracks, Mammon turned around and started walking the other way. What in the name of the Devildom was she doing eating lunch in such a weird place?

> **Mammon:** What color is the helmet feather?
> 
> **Kat:** Red. It's really pretty.
> 
> **Mammon:** That's cause it's a genuine phoenix feather.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** Serious?
> 
> **Mammon:** Yeah. I tried to steal it once to sell it, but it's bound to the armor with really powerful magic.
> 
> **Mammon:** Lucifer was pissed.
> 
> **Mammon:**

A couple minutes later, Mammon found the human tucked away in a quiet alcove, book in her lap and sandwich in hand. She must have heard him approach because she looked up and smiled.

“Hey, Mammon.”

“Don’t you 'hey Mammon' me,” Mammon growled, feeling a sense of deja vu. “You’re the most annoying thing I’ve ever had to watch over. How many times are ya gonna make me look for ya?!”

“Sorry.” The human marked her place and closed her book. “With all the rumors going around I didn’t feel like eating in the cafeteria. I wanted somewhere quiet to read, and food isn't allowed in the library.” She patted the stone sill next to her.

Staring, Mammon huffed before sitting down. It’s not like he could just leave the human alone right now, but his eyes did linger on the sandwich she was holding. He hadn’t had time to buy lunch, and even if he had, he was broke.

The human seemed to notice though as she chuckled and reached into her bag pulling out an identical sandwich. “Here. I made myself two. You can have this one.”

Snatching the sandwich before she could take the offer back, Mammon unwrapped it and took a bite. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was pretty good. “Good to see you know what’s what,” he mumbled between bites. He watched as the human pulled more food out of her bag and put it between them.

“It’s not much for two people, but we can share the rest of my lunch too.” Mammon was surprised, and it must have shown because the human smiled and shook her head. “Going hungry isn’t fun, and it’s harder to focus, right?”

Whatever her reasons, Mammon wasn’t going to complain about free food. Pulling out his DDD he scrolled through Devilgram while he ate and snuck looks at the human. Lucifer was right when he said she didn’t get hurt, but Mammon was still curious.

Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, and he put his DDD down. “Hey. What exactly happened this morning?” He did his best to sound uninterested. Wouldn’t want the human to get the idea he cared; because, he didn’t. Not really. The human closed the book that she’d opened again at some point and sighed.

“I was wondering if you’d ask.” She gave him a rueful smile and turned to face him, leaning back against the stone wall behind her. “I met a couple of demons while I was trying to find my class that thought I would make a great after breakfast snack.”

“I _know_ that. But what happened?! The rumors are all over the place.” Once he’d been made aware of them, Mammon had listened in, and if it wasn’t the most confusing bunch of rumors he’d heard in a long time. Some had her defeating the demons in battle, others said she offered them as tribute to his brother, and there was even one saying she denounced them as demons.

The human laughed. “I know. My personal favorite is the one where I used my unknown magical powers to charm them into a near comatose state.”

Mammon snorted. Yeah, he’d heard that one too and immediately written it off as rubbish. Mirroring the human’s position, Mammon got comfy. “Well, don’t keep The Great Mammon waitin’ human! Tell me the real story, an’ make it good. I could use somethin’ ta entertain me.”

The human chuckled and tucked her hair back out of the way. “Well, it’s nothing too exciting, but I’ll do my best.”

Listening to the human telling him about it, Mammon wasn’t sure what to think other than this was one stupid human, and he said as much when she finished.

“You’re the dumbest human I ever met. Ya shoulda just run away from the beginning.” The human stared back at him for a few seconds before getting up. A hand slipped into her pocket and came out with several glittering grimm that drew his attention.

“Fine. Mammon, catch me in less than five steps and these grimm are all yours.” Without another word the human pivoted and started to dash away. In less than a second, Mammon processed what she’d said and he _moved_.

She’d barely made it two steps when his arms wrapped around her from behind, stopping her in place. “Got ya,” he purred in victory near her ear. Being so close, he could smell her peppermint shampoo and body wash distinctly, but underneath that was another scent —her scent. He was no Beel, but she really did smell good enough to eat.

Mammon frowned. Why did she smell so good? Solomon sure didn’t, and neither did the witches. Was it because of her soul’s quality? Stupid shiny thing; though, it had nothing on the angels. Looking at those two made his eyes hurt. But, speaking of shiny things… “Pay up human.”

Letting go, Mammon stepped back and held his hand out palm up. Just like when he’d first met her, the human dropped the coins into his hand. He could get used to this. “Ha!” he grinned, pocketing the money. “That’s the easiest fifty grimm I’ve ever made.”

“Exactly,” the human agreed with a nod. “As a human I could never outrun you, a demon.” Realizing what the human was getting at, Mammon frowned. Yeah, so maybe humans were slow compared to demons, but that was still a better option than sticking around to fight it out.

“Ya still shoulda tried. The effort to chase after you might have stopped ‘em from goin’ after ya.”

“Did it take you any effort to catch me?”

“No, but I’m also the fastest demon you’ll ever meet,” Mammon boasted, sticking his chest out. Even Beel and Lucifer couldn’t quite match his speed. It was one of the few things he was really proud of.

“Really?”

Mammon gave the human a glare. “What? Ya don’t believe me? Ask any of my brothers. They may hate admitting it, but it’s the truth.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you…” the human was giving him a weird look, and it was starting to piss him off. “I guess I just didn’t expect that. How fast is the average demon compared to you then?”

“Pssh, those guys?! You tryin’ ta insult me? I could run circles around ‘em without tryin’.”

“Huh. That’s pretty cool. Is that one of the reasons Lucifer put you in charge of me? Because you're fast enough to stop anyone that comes after me?”

“Hell if I know. More like it’s a punishment for getting on his nerves one too many times.” Mammon shrugged. He could speculate all day why Lucifer put him in charge of the human, but it wouldn’t change things.

“...Is keeping an eye on me really that bad?” The human was gathering up their garbage to throw away and packing up her book. Lunch was nearly over.

“Of course it is! I’m the Avatar of Greed. Time is money, and now I have ta waste my precious time lookin’ after ya.”

“I see.” Shouldering her backpack, the human gave him a smile that was little more than a quirk of her lips. Something passed through her eyes, but it was too quick for him to place. “Then I suppose I should thank you for spending your precious time with me during lunch. I’ll see you later.”

“Hey!” Mammon called after her, something unsettling him. The human stopped and looked back over her shoulder. “...There’s a meetin’ after school, an’ I’m supposed to make sure ya get there. So, make sure ya don’t go wanderin’ off this time.”

The human gave a quiet chuckle. “No promises, but I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mammon. Sometimes the tsun side of your tsundere frustrates me when all I'm in the mood for is the dere because I've been reading tons of fluff. 
> 
> Speaking of Mammon: do you guys feel like I'm balancing his tsundere well? I know right now it's still early in the game and he's far more tsun than dere because he and Kat aren't that close yet, but I'm still curious. Sometimes I feel like he gives me whiplash when I'm writing him. I just hope it doesn't come off that way to you guys.
> 
> Anyone else side with Satan in thinking Lucifer would appreciate demons as offerings to him? ;)
> 
> See you next chapter!


	16. The Servant and the Celestial

There needed to be more hallway decorations at RAD Kat decided as she walked through yet another identical hall on her way to class. Maybe some historic pictures, or cool posters about various class subjects, or student pieces. Just something besides brick, brick, candelabra, brick, random suit of armor, more brick…

Kat sighed. She could have asked Mammon to help her find her next class, but… She could still feel the ghost of his arms wrapped around her as he caught her, the closest thing she’d had to a hug in a couple years, and… Yeah... no. She could find her class just fine on her own.

The halls were starting to fill with more demons as lunch ended. Turning a corner, Kat nearly ran into one.

“Sorry, my bad,” she said quickly.

“It’s fine.” The demon gave her a cool smile. “I was looking for you actually.”

“Oh?” Kat wasn’t sure it was a good thing demons she didn’t know were looking for her. Though, this one seemed far different than the demons from this morning. His entire demeanor was a polished calm that was almost unsettling in a way. A patch of turquoise hair drew her attention, a stark contrast to the dark green the rest of his hair was.

“Yes. My name is Barbatos. I’m Lord Diavolo’s loyal butler and servant. He wanted me to check on you and make sure you were still faring okay. Were you able to find something to your tastes for lunch? We made sure to add a few human friendly foods to the cafeteria menu.”

“That’s nice of you, but I brought lunch with me today.”

“I see.” Barbatos seemed to appraise her for a minute, chin in hand, before nodding his head. “Well, I won’t detain you further from getting to class. It was nice to meet you.”

“Same,” Kat said, not sure she meant it. Something about Barbatos just seemed to rub her the wrong way; though, she had no idea what. “Tell Lord Diavolo thank you for me.”

“I will.”

Leaving Barbatos behind, Kat found her next class after two more flights of stairs and several long hallways. This would be her last class of the day as potions took up a double time frame to allow for proper brewing. Eying the cauldron stations arranged at the back half of the room, Kat found a seat. 

Pulling out various texts and notebooks, Kat began setting up. 

“Is this seat taken?” Looking up from her stuff, Kat froze. In a sea of school uniforms, the guy before her stood out like a sore thumb in beautiful flowing white robes. Bright blue eyes twinkled down at her from beneath wavy brown hair. He was beautifully handsome.

“...No, it’s not,” Kat said after a moment, moving a few of her things out of the way. All of her classrooms had shared desks, but no one had sat next to her so far. It had been convenient for spreading out her textbooks and notes. 

“Great!” The guy smiled as he sat down. “I’m Simeon, one of the celestial exchange students.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kat said, her thoughts confirmed even as her brain marveled at the fact she was sharing a bench with an angel. “I’m Katerina. I’m from the human world.”

“Oh, I know,” Simeon laughed. “I’m pretty sure everyone has heard of you.”

Kat grimaced good-naturedly. “I’m sure. Demons seem to love rumors.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not really. The constant staring and awkward glances do get old pretty fast though.”

Pulling out his own things, Simeon gave her a thoughtful look. “You sound like you speak from experience.”

“Something like that,” Kat admitted as she adjusted her things. “I was always the new kid growing up, and rumors just kinda come with the territory I guess. Some were worse than others.” Kat shrugged. “I do have to give the demons points for creativity though. I was there, and I can’t figure out where some of the crazier rumors stemmed from.”

Simeon pulled out a single notebook making the various papers and texts in front of her seem excessive, but Kat didn’t mind. There was a method to her madness, and it worked. “How many creativity points would you give to one claiming you’ve sold your soul to Lucifer in exchange for him destroying any other demons that come after you?” Simeon asked as he opened his notebook to a blank page.

Kat snorted. She couldn’t help it. “That’s a new one to me. When did you hear that one?”

“Just now, actually,” Simeon tilted his head slightly to indicate somewhere or someone behind her. Pretending to need something from her bag, Kat looked out of the corner of her eye at a group of demons gathered around a desk across the room. 

“I’d give it a one-point-five out of ten,” Kat said as she straightened back up, putting a stack of sticky notes on her desk. 

“Why so low?” Simeon asked, propping his elbow on the desk and his head in his hand as he turned fully towards her.

“Because anyone can spout nonsense. Think about it. Why would I _sell my soul_ to one demon to _protect my soul_ from other demons? There’s no logic in that.” Simeon gave an acknowledging hum as Kat continued. “True rumoritive creativity is an art of twisting, tweaking, embellishing, and emphasizing that will have the listener wanting to believe it’s true even when they know it’s a lie.”

“That’s quite the standard you have.”

“Of course; because standards matter, so why not set them high?” 

“True,” Simeon chuckled. “And while I can’t condone it as an angel, Lucifer would be the highest standard you could sell your soul to outside of Lord Diavolo himself.”

Kat blinked. She hadn’t been expecting that. Glancing around, Kat leaned in closer to Simeon and lowered her voice. “Are you even allowed to say that? It’s not like blasphemy or something?”

“Strictly speaking, blasphemy only occurs when I speak directly against Father.” Simeon seemed amused by her question, but he also lowered his voice to match hers. “As an angel, my job is to provide guidance to lost lambs such as yourself. I can’t guide you against Father, but there is nothing wrong with stating fact.”

Kat wasn’t sure what to think about that —what to think about discussing blasphemy with an angel in the middle of Hell— but she nodded slowly. “I see… Sorry if that was rude of me. I’ve just never…”

“Talked to an angel before?” Simeon finished for her, a patient understanding look in his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“It’s fine. I’m more than happy to answer your questions. That’s part of what this exchange program is all about, isn’t it? To learn more about those who aren’t like us.”

Kat grinned. “True. Otherwise it would be an observation program instead of an exchange one, right?” 

Simeon laughed. “I hadn’t thought of it that way, but yes. So, do you have any other questions I can answer for you before class starts, or for later if we don’t have time now?”

Kat wanted to laugh, but she didn’t. Simeon had no idea what kind of pandora’s box he’d just taken the lid off of. He’d find out soon enough though. After all, curiosity killed the Kat, and only satisfaction would bring her back.

_____________________

By the end of the double class period, Kat’s hand felt cramped just like it had after every other lecture she’d had so far. It had been several years since she’d had to take notes by hand, and it was showing. Flexing her fingers, Kat stretched her arms out in front of her, hands laced together.

It was worth it though as Kat now had pages of notes on the differences between draughts, elixirs, tinctures, extracts, concoctions, and several other types of potions. Pages were also marked in various textbooks she had out for future reference or clarification on various mentioned Devildom botany and potion terms.

“Your note taking skills are impressive as they are unique,” Simeon said as he packed up his things. 

“Thanks. I’m pretty rusty though.” Placing another sticky note to mark a section on spagyric plant tinctures and the three cardinal points of alchemy, Kat closed her last book and put it in her bag. “Let me know if you ever want to study together.”

“I think I would enjoy that.” Kat couldn’t help but think Simeon’s smile seemed angelic, and it made her want to roll her eyes; because, duh. 

“Want to trade numbers then?” Kat asked, pulling out her DDD. 

Pulling out his own DDD, Simeon smiled and nodded. “Sure.” 

Opening up her new contact screen, Kat waited for Simeon who was staring at his DDD in deep concentration. “How did it work again…” he muttered quietly. “Was it this one? Oh no, that’s not it.”

Chuckling, Kat slid closer to Simeon on the bench. “Need a hand?”

“Please,” Simeon said, looking up with an embarrassed mien. “I’m afraid I’m not very good with technology.” 

“That’s fine,” Kat said, showing him where to go. “If you think you’re bad, you should have met my mom. Dad and I were pretty sure any technology she touched exploded and malfunctioned within ten seconds of her coming into contact with it.”

“Ah, a kindred soul then,” Simeon chuckled as they finished exchanging numbers. “I’m going to go meet Luke down in the Great Foyer so we can walk back to Purgatory Hall together. Want to come meet him?”

“Is he the other angel?”

“Mhmm.”

“I wish I could,” Kat sighed as they got up, “but apparently my presence is required at a meeting. I’ve got to meet up with Mammon. Maybe tomorrow? Or the day after if we don’t have any classes together tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.”

“Hey, human! Let’s go already! Stop keepin’ the Mammon waitin’!”

Kat gave Simeon a wry smile that he returned with a laugh as they walked towards the disgruntled looking demon who was standing in the doorway. 

“You sure got here fast, Mammon. I didn’t even have time to go wandering off,” Kat joked with a grin.

“Somethin’ tells me ya woulda too if I hadn’t shown up fast enough,” Mammon grumbled back, sparing a glance for Simeon. 

“Who, me?” Waving bye to Simeon who looked to be silently laughing at her, Kat followed Mammon down the hall. “You make it sound like I’ve got a bad habit or something.”

“That’s cause ya do.”

“I’d beg to differ.”

Shooting her a look, Mammon gave an exaggerated shrug. “Whatever, human. Let’s just hurry and get this meetin’ over with so I can go an’ look for Goldie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient everybody! I've had a busy week, so I couldn't update as fast as normal.
> 
> Barbatos and Simeon are now on the scene. I can only hope I did them justice. 
> 
> I know lots of people like Barbatos, but from the moment he was introduced he gave me sketchy "don't trust the butler" vibes. Hence, Kat's initial opinion of him mirrors my own. Still can't say my initial opinion was wrong. It just evolved into: _definitely_ don't trust the sketchy time lord of a butler who abuses his timey-wimey powers.
> 
> As for Simeon, oh how I wish he was a dating option. I love his aesthetics and his personality.
> 
> For funsies: Who's your favorite side character?
> 
> See you next chapter!


	17. Should and Shouldn't

“Ooh, there you are,” Asmo cooed as they walked into the Assembly Hall. “Still all in one piece?”

“Yep.” Holding up her hands, Kat wiggled her fingers. “I even double checked all my fingers and toes. It would be terrible if one went missing while I wasn’t looking after all. Think of the asymmetry.”

“Eugh.” Asmo gave a dramatic shudder. “That would be horrible!” 

Taking a seat in the chair Mammon pushed her towards, Kat made herself comfy. Who knew how long this meeting would take once all the brothers arrived. Satan showed up next followed by Lucifer. Levi and Beel showed up last with the latter munching on a bag of crisped bat wings.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s begin,” Lucifer said, eying Beel when he bit into a particularly crispy wing with a loud crunch.

“No Lord Diavolo?” Satan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He is busy finishing up some other things,” Lucifer said coolly. “I’ll inform him of the meeting’s proceedings later. It shouldn’t take long. We simply need to make a decision on how to proceed after this morning’s incident once we’ve heard the full story.”

Kat gave a wry smile and a nod when Lucifer looked in her direction. “Guess that means it’s my turn, huh?” Just like she had with Mammon during lunch, Kat retold the events of her interaction with the demons.

By the time she finished a couple minutes later, all the demons were staring at her like she’d grown a second head. Well, except for Mammon who had already heard the story, and Lucifer who seemed more irritated than anything.

Asmo was the first to break the silence with an amused hum. “Well, this certainly explains where some of the wilder rumors have come from. You know, I don’t think they were too far off in saying the human offered you tribute Lucifer.”

Beel was giving her a confused look. “Aren’t humans supposed to run when demons threaten to eat them?”

“That’s what I said!” Mammon exclaimed, giving Kat an ‘I told you so’ look.

“We already had this discussion at lunch, Mammon,” Kat replied feeling unamused. “As a human I can’t outrun a demon, and you have the grimm to prove it from our little game of tag.”

“An accurate observation,” Lucifer interjected before Mammon could go off on a rant. “Though, Mammon is a bad measuring stick since he is the fastest demon you’ll ever meet. Most high demons are out of the question since they are both faster and stronger than you… but, against lower and weaker demons you may be able to escape, if only briefly. 

“I figured as much; which is why I didn’t try to run or fight.”

“Ya still shoulda tried,” Mammon grumbled, not willing to concede his point.

“What I’m curious about,” Satan said, leaning forward in his seat, “is why you chose to verbally antagonize your attackers.”

“Is that what you call it?” Kat asked, not liking the wicked glint in Satan’s eyes. “I called it stalling for time in hopes that someone who could help would show up,” she turned and met Lucifer’s gaze across the length of the table, “...and you did.”

Lucifer didn’t seem impressed. “You do realize how lucky you are? If I hadn’t shown up when I did we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

“I know. Humans have a saying that cats have nine lives. Pretty sure I just used one.”

“...but you’re not a cat,” Mammon said, looking at her in confusion. 

Kat chuckled. “Perhaps.” When Mammon only seemed to get more lost, Kat waved it away. Her ill-timed humor lost on the demon. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a human play on words.” Did Mammon even remember what her name was?

Lucifer cut in before they could get further sidetracked. “Is this entire thing no more than a joke to you?”

Kat folded her arms. “No, it’s not.” She was well aware of what had been at stake earlier, and it was far from being a joking matter.

“Your cavalier attitude would say otherwise.” She didn’t appreciate the way Lucifer was staring at her, like she was some unintelligent bug. It stirred quiet embers of anger inside her, so she breathed out slowly. 

“...I see. Would you prefer that I break down into tears and cling to you? Crying and begging to be sent back or have you whisper quiet words of false safety to me? Should I demand you take me back to the House of Lamentations so I can lock myself in my room and threaten to never come out again?

“Is that the kind of reaction I have to show for you to think I’m taking this seriously? Well, sorry to disappoint, but that’s not me. I warned you when we first met that my humor has an unusual sense of timing.”

Dark eyes burned in irritation. Kat could feel the other brothers staring, but ignored them. She needed Lucifer to understand this. “You told me to survive, Lucifer, and _I did_. I took all the options and possibilities I could think of, weighed them, and picked the one I thought had the highest probability of me surviving —even if that probability was fifty percent at best. 

“...Tell me I chose wrong.”

Heavy silence filled the room as topaz clashed with crimson ebony. Kat refused to back down. Not here, not now. She would stare down Lucifer for eternity if that’s what it took. Seconds trickled into minutes, minutes blurred into an unknown passage of time. Near silent rustles came from the other brothers, but no one moved or spoke.

When Lucifer finally spoke, his words were heavy and cutting. “You will be escorted to all of your classes from now on.” It was neither an admission nor a denial of Kat’s challenge, but it only made her more frustrated. She didn’t want to spend the next year living in the brothers’ shadows.

“I will not.”

The air around Lucifer began to distort, shadows growing and creeping. “It is not up for discussion.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not,” Lucifer said with an air of finality, rising from his seat to show an end to the meeting. But, Kat wasn’t about to let it end there.

“Lucifer, _listen_ to me.” Lucifer didn’t give any sign he was listening as he started to walk away. 

“You guys summoned me here as a representative of the human world, didn’t you?” Kat continued anyways, knowing Lucifer could still hear her. “If you want this exchange program of Lord Diavolo’s to have any kind of success then I need to be able to stand down here on my own two feet, not your coattails.”

“Hey, human,” Mammon hissed, eyes darting between her and Lucifer. He could tell his brother was close to transforming, the human challenging his pride one too many times. “Just drop it.”

“No.” Kat didn’t take her eyes off Lucifer’s back, hoping he could feel her gaze burning into the space between his shoulder blades. “I don’t need an escort. Other than this morning, I made it to all of my classes _just fine_. Rumor alone has the rest of the demon population staying away from me for fear Lucifer will appear from thin air and eradicate them.”

“As they should,” Lucifer said, finally stopping and turning back to look at her, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

“As they _shouldn’t_ ,” Kat retorted back. “Do you even know what an exchange program is? It’s in the name for crying out loud. It’s _a trade_ —of culture, of customs, of ideas and beliefs, languages, arts, policies, and anything else you can think of. That can’t happen if the denizens of the Devildom refuse to interact with me.

“Or,” Kat continued firmly, her voice carrying across the room even though she’d never raised it despite the sharpness it had taken on, “are you suggesting the only demons I’m allowed to interact with for the next year are the ones currently in this room?”

Any response was interrupted by the door to the assembly room opening. “Oh, what’s this? You’re all still here? I thought you would have been done by now.” Kat wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that Lord Diavolo was here now or not, but he was probably the only one who could talk sense into Lucifer.

Seizing the momentum before anyone else in the room could, Kat turned to the prince of demons and devils. “Lord Diavolo, do you have a few free minutes right now? There’s some things regarding the exchange program that I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Ah, I could spare a few minutes.”

“Lord Diavolo, there’s no need for you to waste your time—” Diavolo cut Lucifer off with a wave of his hand and a laugh.

“It’s fine, Lucifer. I’d be more than happy to talk about the exchange program with Katerina.” Lord Diavolo looked past Kat to the table where the other brothers were sitting. “The rest of you can go now. I don’t think there’s anything else you’re needed for today.” 

Kat ignored Lucifer’s steely glare as the brothers slowly filed out of the room, casting various glances her way. Lord Diavolo had called her by name, and for that respect alone she would give him her full attention. 

“Thank you, Lord Diavolo,” Kat said when they were finally alone; Lucifer having reluctantly left after a look from Diavolo when he tried to stay.

Diavolo crossed his arms and looked down at her. Sharp gold eyes made a harsh contrast to his relaxed words. “Not at all.” Walking towards the abandoned chairs, he picked one at random and sat down in it, indicating for Kat to also take a seat; which she did. “Now, what’s this really about?”

“The exchange program, and a disagreement about how to handle the aftermath of this morning.” Nodding sharply, Diavolo motioned for her to continue. “Lucifer thinks I now need a constant escort while at RAD.”

“And you disagree?”

“I do.”

Diavolo gave her a considerate look, frown in place. “This morning didn’t scare you? I’d think you’d be happy to have someone to protect you at all times.”

Leaning forward, Kat rested her chin on laced fingers. Scared? No. That wasn’t the right word. Uneasy perhaps, but no, she hadn’t been scared. Did demons naturally assume humans were supposed to fear them? Mammon and Beel had both voiced that they thought it normal for her to run when threatened with being eaten. Perhaps, in that regard she was different Kat mused.

“Can I ask you something, Lord Diavolo?” 

“Of course.”

“What are humans to you? How do you see us?”

“How do I see humans?” Diavolo shifted in his seat. “Well, you’re interesting creatures. Always so busy scurrying about, and you’ve come so far despite your short lives. Of course, your kind has also had many setbacks —some of which were aided by demonkind.”

Kat tucked that tidbit away for later, mind already guessing at some of the human affairs demons had dipped their claws into. “I see. And what would you say if I asked you to compare humans to demons?”

Diavolo gave a thoughtful hum, taking a few moments before responding. “To compare them… Well, as I said, humans have short lifespans compared to us. You’re also weaker, and only a scant few of your total population are magical. There’s also internal body composition, and things such as wings, tails, and horns to consider… why do you ask?”

Kat worried the inside of her lip as she mulled a few thoughts around in her head.

“I’m going to be frank here. You know what I think? I think humans fascinate you because of our endless possibilities and the way we chase after them. To you, we exist but a moment, but in that moment we burst like a firework, bright and powerful and loud, demanding our existence be noticed in all its brilliance before we fade away.” 

Diavolo let out a laugh, leaning forward in interest. “I’d never thought of it like that.” Kat felt like he was trying to pry the rest of her thoughts straight from her head with the intense focus of his gaze.

“Well, like you said, most of us lack magic, and we’ll never be able to compete with a demon’s innate physiology, but humans aren’t inherently weak. As a race, as individuals, we are resilient and strong. We have to be or our lives end in nothing but victimization and tragedy.”

Kat took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You asked me if I was scared, and honestly, no, I wasn’t. _I’m not_. Not like I think you’re expecting me to be —as a demon looking at a human. Just because you are one and I am the other doesn’t automatically make me fear you or other demons.”

“Is that normal for humans now? Your kind used to in turns revere us or run screaming in terror at our appearance.” 

Kat chuckled and gave a wry grin. “How should I know? Until you summoned me down here I didn’t believe any of this existed or was real. The only other human I’ve met that knows about demons is Solomon, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t count as a normal human.”

“Not exactly, no,” Diavolo agreed with a shake of his head. “Solomon is an exception to many rules.”

“I’ve gathered as much. As for other humans, I can really only speak for myself. Since getting here, I’ve been far more curious than anything, but that’s just in my nature. There’s been some nerves, some unease as I settle in, and tension as I adjust myself to demon culture, but I haven’t really been afraid.”

“Not even when you were threatened with being eaten?” Kat appreciated the concern she could hear in his words, the unease in his features.

“That was more of a surreal experience than anything. By the time any sort of fear started to manifest, Lucifer showed up and graciously played along with my bravado.”

“Yes. I heard all about that from him. Your words caused quite a stir among the student body...” Kat was content to sit quietly as Diavolo fell into thought. “You know, It doesn’t matter how I look at it, your actions still confuse me,” he finally admitted with a sigh.

“Join the club,” Kat joked, smirk on her lips. “Half the brothers have told me as much in the past couple days. Apparently, I’m just a walking talking human conundrum to you guys.” 

“That’s one way of putting it.”

Kat laughed at Diavolo’s slumped posture. “Well, maybe I can try and shed some light on it for you then. That’s part of what this exchange program of yours is for, right? To better learn about and understand one another?”

“Yeah,” Diavolo said, brightening up. “I’m glad to see you putting forth effort like this. It gives me hope for the rest of the year and the program.” Checking the time on his DDD, Diavolo stood up with a sigh. “Unfortunately, we’ll have to cut this discussion short. I have business I need to attend to.”

“Understandable,” Kat said, gathering up her bag. “Being a ruler is a fulltime job after all. We’ll just have to meet up again some time. I’m sure there’s lots we could talk about. But, for now, do you think you could get Lucifer to lay off the full time escort while I’m inside the walls of RAD?”

“I’ll talk to him, but you should still have an escort outside of RAD and the House of Lamentations.”

“That’s fine,” Kat said, giving Diavolo a bright smile. “And, thanks. For everything. I mean it.”

Diavolo gave her an amused look. “I’ve hardly done anything worth your thanks.” 

“Says you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is the longest chapter since the first one. 
> 
> How am I doing at showing the differing thought processes of the demons versus Kat? Are the cultural and personal differences coming across okay or is it just weird?
> 
> Fun Fact: 
> 
> The conversation between Kat and Diavolo was the first thing I ever wrote for this story. It's changed a bit, and I'm saving a good chunk of their original conversation for later, but this is where this story started. One day I had the questions: Why and what? Why did Diavolo want an exchange program, and what did he think of humans? It's because of those two questions that I started this story.


	18. Fiends

“Didja have ta go an’ piss Lucifer off like that?” Mammon grumbled as he walked the human home. Stupid thing didn’t realize just how lucky she was that Lord Diavolo showed up when he did. He’d told her to drop it, but nooo. Stupid human.

“If the alternative was to let him walk all over me, then yes.” Mammon ran a hand down his face and glared at the human walking next to him. This had to be that human karma thing. All his bad luck finally piled up against him. How else could he explain getting stuck with the one human stupid enough to challenge Lucifer to his face?

“You’re the stupidest human I’ve ever met. Just stay away from Lucifer for a while.”

“That may be kinda hard to do seeing how we live in the same house.”

Mammon rolled his eyes. “Not if ya stay in your room and away from his. Stay outta trouble too.”

“Speaking from experience?” He was. Not that the human needed to know that, but there’d been a few times over the centuries and eons where he’d hidden away quietly to avoid Lucifer’s ire. Most the time though he ended up hangin’ from the ceiling, and he was pretty sure a human couldn’t handle something like that.

“Just listen to me alright? It’s no joke when Lucifer gets angry. Why ya gotta go an’ cause so much trouble anyway?” The human laughed as he opened up the door to the house. 

“Oh Mammon, If you think I’m trouble now, then you should hope I never find reason to actually stir things up.” Mammon didn’t like the sharp edge to the human’s grin, or the wickedly amused glint in her eyes.

____________________

Letting out a slow breath Kat closed the back cover on the pact book Solomon had lent her. Setting the book aside, Kat rubbed at her temples. She needed time to think —to digest— all the information swimming around in her head. Usually she did her best thinking while on a run, but that wasn’t an option right now, so she went for her second best choice.

Hot water ran down her body in riverlets as she stood under the showerhead for over half an hour, thoughts running wild.

She had her leverage: Goldie. She had her assurance: the bet. She even had her insurance: the money Mammon owed Levi that she’d earned at Hell’s Kitchen.

A heavy sigh fell from Kat’s lips as she massaged her shampoo into her hair and scalp. Solomon’s book had been both helpful and infuriatingly frugal in it’s information. Warnings, the advantages and disadvantages of using bonding mediums, dissolvable versus permanent pacts, the list went on and on... 

Toweling off and getting dressed in a comfy pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt, Kat sat down at the small vanity in the bathroom and started brushing through her hair. 

According to the book, dissolvable bonds lacked power. 

Brush.

They were more a physical representation of a promise; a magical guarantee if you will.

Brush.

It wouldn’t grant Kat the ability to summon Mammon; which was the entire reason she’d become interested in the idea of a pact in the first place.

Tangle. Wincing, Kat found the knot with her fingers and slowly started to undo the mess.

She’d be looking at something more permanent then, but then there was her own lack of magic ability to consider. Kat wasn’t even sure if she had magical abilities. The chances were honestly quite low. That meant she would need to use a bonding medium to make up for her lack of powers, but what?

Finally getting the knot undone, Kat picked her brush back up and resumed running it through her hair.

Mammon wasn’t any regular old demon. He was one of the rulers of the Devildom, the Avatar of Greed himself. She’d need something quite strong as a medium or his power would override it and the pact wouldn’t form fully.

After reading the book, Kat had more respect for Solomon who’d made a pact with Asmodeus. Making a pact with an Avatar of Sin was no easy feat in more ways than one. He truly was a powerful sorcerer, and here she was trying to make a pact with a demon stronger than Asmodeus.

Satisfied that her hair was thoroughly brushed, Kat pulled it back and started weaving it into a loose braid to keep it out of her way for the evening.

The only magical object she had was the feather Karasu had mysteriously given to her. Asmo had made the King Hell Raven sound impressive in both power and age… Maybe… maybe that could work.

Walking back into her room, Kat made a beeline for her DDD. Her fingers hesitated over the contacts section. Hadn’t Asmo said Satan could tell her more? But...she’d barely talked to Satan. In fact, the most they’d talked had been their odd staring contest over dinner the night before. Would he really answer her question if she just reached out to him out of the blue?

Maybe she should just text Solomon. They guy seemed to know about all sorts of things… But, if she asked him about that, something told her he’d figure out why she was asking, and that didn’t sit well with Kat at all. Asmo had said that Karasu didn’t give his feathers to just anyone. That probably meant it was rare, and rare plus magical seemed like the sort of thing to keep away from Solomon. 

She could clearly recall the look in Solomon’s eyes when Asmo had failed to charm her at Majolish. ...Yeah, no. She didn’t need Solomon knowing or guessing that she had a rare magical feather at her disposal. Satan it was then.

> **Kat and Satan (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** I’ve got a question for you. Asmo said you were the demon to ask.

It took a few minutes for Satan to respond; which Kat spent pacing around her room restlessly. The chime of her DDD sounded extra loud to her when it finally went off.

> **Satan:** I’m listening, but this had better be good.
> 
> **Kat:** What can you tell me about King Hell Ravens? More specifically; Karasu.
> 
> **Satan:** ...Why do you want to know about him?

Kat’s fingers hovered over the screen. Should she tell Satan about the feather? It’s not like he couldn’t find out just by asking Asmo. Asmo had let her keep the feather, so it’s not like she wasn’t allowed to have it, right?

> **Kat:** I met Karasu my first night here. He gave me something, so I’d like to know more about him.
> 
> **Satan:** He gave you something? Interesting.
> 
> **Satan:** I’m coming to your room.

Staring down at the message on the screen, Kat blinked. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She didn’t have much time to dwell on it as a sharp double knock sounded on her door as Satan let himself in. Kat frowned. It was looking like she’d need to set some boundaries about demons just entering her room willy-nilly without permission.

Satan didn’t seem to care much as he looked around her room disinterestedly. “Well, where’s this _something_ Karasu gave you?”

Going to her wardrobe, Kat carefully retrieved Karasu’s feather from where she’d set it alone on the top shelf. The second her fingers came in contact with it the tingling sensation returned, running up the length of her arm. Cradling it in her arms, Kat turned to face Satan who seemed far more interested now.

“This is it.”

“I see,” Satan murmured as he stepped closer and bent over to observe the feather up close. A single well-manicured finger reached out to touch the silky plume. When it came in contact, Kat felt a shock run through her body, the tingling growing more intense for a brief moment. Satan withdrew his finger with a frown.

“Yes, he certainly did give it to you. How unusual. It’s been centuries since the last recorded time Karasu gifted a feather.” Satan gave her a considerate look. “You should get a proper case to store it in so it doesn’t get damaged.”

“Where would I get one?” Kat asked as she returned the feather to the top shelf of her wardrobe for the time being.

“Hocus Pocus should carry what you need. I’ll send the information to your DDD. It would be a shame if something happened to that feather.”

“Thanks,” Kat said as she shut her wardrobe door. “I’d appreciate that.”

“So, what do you want to know?” Satan asked, pulling out a chair from her table and making himself comfy. His eyes followed Kat as she took a seat on her bed with a razor sharpness to them.

Kat wanted to know everything, but she doubted Satan would appreciate such a vague answer. She’d start simple then. “What’s that tingling feeling I get when I touch the feather?” 

“Tingling?” Satan cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Just like what I said. Everytime I touch Karasu’s feather I feel this strange tingly feeling at the point of contact, and it slowly spreads from there. It’s like cold electric sparks or something. I felt something similar, but to a lesser degree, when I touched Oro too.”

“Who’s Oro?”

“He’s one of Mammon’s Little Ds. I found him under my bed.”

Satan gave her a strange look. “...Little D’s don’t have names.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Kat sighed. “I know. That’s why I gave him one. Mammon said I could.” 

“...Right. I want to try something.” Without further explanation, Satan growled out something in Infernal. A few moments went by before a quiet pop was heard. Looking down to the floor where the sound had come from, Kat was greeted with two eerie green eyes staring up at her. Two curving horns of similar green and black flowed from the little black creature.

“Hello there,” Kat greeted before turning her attention to Satan who was observing her with unmasked curiosity. “Is this one of your Little D’s?” 

Satan gave a sharp nod. Kat wanted to laugh. Did that mean she had a literal spawn of Satan in her room? “Yes. I’d like to see if you get the same feeling touching it as you did Mammon’s.”

“That’s fine.” Not sure how the Little D would be able to get up on her bed, Kat lowered herself to the floor, making sure to keep a bit of distance.

“What are you doing? You can’t touch it from over there.”

“Mammon had me wait and let Oro come to me.” 

Satan gave her an unimpressed look. “Just touch it.” Giving Satan a look, Kat slowly stretched out her hand, watching the Little D closely. When her hand was just a few fingertips away she saw something flash through those eerie eyes and quickly withdrew her hand. A moment later tiny serrated teeth snapped down where her hand had been.

“You’re a little fiend!” Kat admonished as the Little D seemingly laughed at her. It was a strange sound, like screams on the wind mixed with unstable giggles. It made the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end.

“And you aren’t any better,” she huffed at Satan who was grinning sharply down at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. Getting to her feet, she eyed the Little D —who she was now mentally calling Fiend— distrustfully. “You can forget about your little experiment.”

“Fine,” Satan chuckled. He hissed something at Fiend who giggled creepily again before disappearing in a swath of shadow and another little pop. “It’s probably just Karasu’s magic that gives you the tingling feeling anyways. He’s quite ancient and powerful you know.”

“Asmo said as much.” Kat narrowed her eyes at Satan. “If you’ve got nothing else to add, I’d like you to leave.”

“Oh?” Satan crossed his arms in a pose reminiscent of Lucifer and smirked at her, somehow managing to make it feel like he was looking down on her when he was physically looking up from his seat in her chair. “And if I don’t want to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Satan wasn't supposed to appear in this chapter at all... Huh. Funny how that works sometimes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Who do you like better Oro or Fiend? I still say Oro is best Little D for now.
> 
> Did you guys enjoy the pact and magic lore I threw into this chapter?
> 
> Celebrated my birthday yesterday. I was super excited to get a UR card from the birthday nightmare draw. :)


	19. Stupidly Amazing

“D’ah! This is ridiculous... I swear I’ve searched everywhere!" Flopping down on his couch, Mammon let out a whine. "Goooldiiieee! Where are ya?!” Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Mammon groaned. He’d snuck into Lucifer’s room. _Twice_. Goldie definitely wasn’t there or in his study.

He’d also tried the library, even going as far as to check all the books Lucifer liked. The dirt in the potted plants in the planetarium, the inside of the piano in the music room, and looking through all of Lucifer’s records also turned up nothing. 

“Gah! This is so dumb,” Mammon muttered. How many other places could Lucifer have hidden Goldie? It’s not like he’d actually keep Goldie on him. Right? Right. Frowning, Mammon thought about it. The only places he hadn’t looked were his other brother’s rooms; which would never be used by Lucifer as a hiding place, so where…?

Mammon’s eyes went wide. There was one other room he hadn’t checked. It didn’t make any sense for Goldie to be there either, but at this point he was grasping at straws. He needed Goldie back, and he had a year of free lunches — _free money_ — to win off that human. 

Just thinking of all the things he could do with the money he usually spent on food had Mammon grinning from ear to ear. Mind made up, Mammon strode down the hall humming happily. When his destination came into sight, Mammon smirked. The door was already open, a standing invitation if he ever saw one.

“Oi, human, you’d better be happy! The Great Mammon has decided to grace you with his presence!” Striding through the door, Mammon stopped short at the sight of the human and Satan of all demons staring each other down. 

“Huh? Satan? What’re you doin’ in the human’s room?” He was the one assigned to the human. None of his brothers should have a reason to be in here.

“He was just leaving.” Mammon glanced at the human. She did not seem happy, a cool edge to her voice. Was Satan bothering her?

“Was I?” Oh boy, Mammon recognized that face on Satan. He was baiting the human, trying to rile her up, and enjoying every minute of it.

“ _Yes._ Didn’t you hear Mammon? He’s come to grace me with his presence, and _you_ have overstayed your welcome.” Mammon was surprised the temperature in the room didn’t drop several degrees. The human had a glare that even Lucifer would approve of. It was unsettling honestly.

Turning to his brother, Mammon puffed up to his full height. “Ya heard the human, Satan. Now get out an’ stop buggin’ her!”

“I didn’t realize you liked the human enough to come hang out with her Mammon.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Mammon protested in a huff, not liking the look Satan was giving him. He didn’t like the human; not even if she gave him tribute, and worried about him when the witches called him... and gave him a sandwich, and half her lunch… Mammon shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. She was still just a silly human at the end of the day. 

“I ain’t here ta hang out. I’ve got business with the human, and you’re in the way, so leave already! Go read your books or somethin’.”

“What kind of business?”

“That doesn’t matter! Just get out before I kick you out!” Inserting himself between Satan and the human, Mammon gave his brother a glare. They may not give him the respect being second oldest warranted, but it was still a fact: outside of Lucifer, he was the strongest, and he would make Satan leave.

With a sigh, Satan got out of the chair he’d been sitting in. “Fine. I don’t want to deal with your idiocy anyways.”

“Hey!” Mammon growled, but Satan ignored him, focusing on the human behind him instead.

“You know, that’s the second time today that one of my brothers has arrived at the perfect time to help you out. Aren’t you a lucky one.” With a final glance at him, Satan left leaving a strange atmosphere behind him.

Ruffling his hair, Mammon turned to check on the human. She gave the door a frustrated look before she turned her attention to him, a tired visage on her face. “Thanks, Mammon. I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up.” 

“Gotten in more trouble. That’s what,” Mammon scoffed. First Lucifer, then Satan. She was really on a roll with his brothers today.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, the human gave him a rueful smile. “Well, I can’t say you’re wrong on that one. Any suggestions on how to kick demons out of my room in the future?”

Mammon shrugged as he looked around the room, his initial purpose in coming not forgotten. “Don’t let ‘em in in the first place.”

Flopping back onto her bed, Kat let out a heavy sigh full of her anger and annoyance at Mammon’s advice. _Don’t let them in?_ She hadn’t let a single demon into her room! They’d all just barged in on their own; Mammon included. 

Turning her head, she watched Mammon wander around her room. Would a lock and key keep demons out? Or maybe there was some kind of magic barrier or something? She’d have to look into it. Kat wasn’t territorial like a demon, but this was supposed to be her room — _her sanctuary_ — and she’d be damned if she let the brothers take away her one place of refuge in, and from, the Devildom. 

“...Hey, Mammon?”

“I’m not stealin’ nothin’!”

“I didn’t say you were.” Kat gave Mammon a bemused look as he nearly dropped the strange black skull trinket that had been sitting on the top of the bookcase. He could have it for all she cared. It wasn’t her style. “I just wanted to know if you’re busy right now?”

“I’m always busy human. Things to do, money to make.”

Staring up at the tree leaves overhead, Kat rolled her eyes. She was quickly learning Mammon wasn’t half as busy as he said he was. “Right. Do you think you could spare me a few minutes? I’d like to talk.”

“Fine,” Mammon groaned, “but only a few. Not a minute more human, so get talkin’.” Sitting up, Kat pulled a knee to her chest, watching Mammon for a moment before speaking. 

“I found Goldie.” 

She’d never seen Mammon move so fast as he whipped around, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in shock and surprise.

“W-what? ...Ya what?!” Mammon was across the room in a second, hands on her shoulders as he stared her down. “Ya bein’ serious right now human?!” Feeling Mammon’s fingers dig into her shoulders, Kat nodded, never breaking eye contact.

“Where is she?! Where’s my Goldie?!”

“Let me go, and I’ll get her for you.” Mammon’s fingers were off her like she’d burned him as he moved to the side to let her get up from the bed. Walking over to her wardrobe, Kat opened her sock drawer and pulled out a pair of the fuzzy socks she’d bought. Unfolding them revealed Goldie.

Mammon was next to her in an instant, staring over her shoulder at the object in her hands like he couldn’t believe it. “Seriously?! Lucifer hid Goldie in your socks?!”

Kat burst out laughing. She couldn’t help it. The idea of Lucifer coming into her room and hiding Goldie in her socks was just _too much_. When she finally calmed down she flashed Mammon a grin and shook her head. “No, silly. I put Goldie there after I found her. Lucifer hid her in a block of ice in the freezer.”

“The freezer?! Ohh, I’d never have thought to look in there. Good job human!”

“You’ll honor our bet right?” the human asked as she held out Goldie to him. Mammon paused, hand hovering between them. _The bet._ He’d been so elated with the news Goldie had been found it had momentarily slipped his mind.

His eyes flicked from Goldie to the human. He was supposed to be the one who won the bet, not her. He was supposed to get a year’s worth of lunch so he could spend his money on other things. Instead… he’d promised her a pact, and now he had to pony up. Why had he promised her something like that in the first place?!

Mammon searched the human’s face as the moment between them stretched out. The tells, minute as they were, of worry started to show on her as his silence stretched out, but she still didn’t retract her hand that held Goldie. She was waiting on him.

Would makin’ a pact with her really be so bad? She seemed decent… coins in a pocket, a shake and fries, concerned texts, asking for his help with the Little D, cooking dinner, sharing lunch… yeah, she was decent. For a human that is. He could definitely do worse. She’s no Solomon, that’s for sure. How Asmo ever agreed to let that guy make a pact with him was still a mystery.

“Fine.” His clasped Goldie in his fingers, and the tension seemed to seep out of the human. “The Great Mammon will make a pact with ya human, so be grateful.”

“I am. Thank you, Mammon.” There was that too bright smile again. Looking away, Mammon tucked Goldie into his pocket where she’d be safe. 

“It’s The Mammon to you. Do you even know how makin’ a pact works?”

“I understand the gist of it,” the human admitted as she walked over to her bed and picked up a book. “I borrowed this from Solomon this morning.” Mammon glanced at the title and nodded. He was no bookworm, but he recognized it. The fact that she’d asked the sorcerer about pacts made him uneasy though.

“Why’d ya go askin’ him?”

The human gave him a blank look. “...Because Lucifer said he has seventy-something pacts, so I figured he’d be a good person to ask. I tried asking Levi too, but he was in a hurry, so I didn’t get much out of him.” 

“When didja get a chance to ask Levi?” His brother never left his room, and to get him to talk about something that wasn’t his anime or video games was a feat in itself.

“Yesterday, when you left me in here,” the human waved her hand around vaguely, “with him. He actually brought the topic up first.”

Now Mammon was even more confused. “He what?”

“Yeah. Levi brought it up after he realized you’d left. He wanted me to make a pact with you so he could get his money back.” Mammon felt something inside him drop. Levi put the human up to this? After everything he’d done (with Lucifer’s help) to avoid ending up in a pact with those witches, here Levi was tryin’ to throw him into a pact with a human over a stupid debt?

“Hey.” A soft voice drew Mammon out of his musings, and he realized the human had gotten really close, looking up at him with concern in her eyes. “I’m not going to make you pay Levi back.”

Taking a step back, Mammon gave the human a scrutinizing look. “You’re not?”

“I’m not. I promise.”

“...I feel like I’m missin’ somethin’ here.”

The human gave him a secretive smile. “It’s true that Levi’s the one who put the idea of making a pact with you in my head. It’s also true that he wants me to use the pact to make you pay him back, but—” Mammon leaned in as the human dropped her voice to a faint whisper, hand cupped around her mouth and a smirk on her lips. “I never promised Levi I’d play by his rules.”

Startled, Mammon straightened up and stared at the human who gave him a wink as she placed a finger to her lips. This human… did she realize what she was doing? Tricking demons? ...Wasn’t Solomon supposed to be the devious one? Oh man, Levi was going to be so pissed.

“Levi’s gonna kill ya.”

The human chuckled and shook her head. “No, he’s not.” Mammon watched as the human retrieved an envelope from her sock drawer. Did she keep everything in there? “This will keep Levi from killing me.”

“What is it?”

“The money you owe Levi.”

Mammon stared at the envelope in disbelief. “How'd you get your hands on that kinda Grimm so fast? You’ve only been here three days.”

“I was planning on it taking a few more days myself,” the human admitted as she put the envelope in her pocket. “I got lucky. Beel’s waiter at Hell’s Kitchen quit an hour into his shift yesterday. I offered to take over all his tables, so the manager doubled my pay, and I got twice the tips.”

“No kiddin’? ...And you’re gonna use that money to pay off Levi for me?”

“That’s the plan.”

“W-why wouldja do somethin’ like that?” The ‘for me’ went unsaid. Mammon wasn’t used to this. The only time anyone had ever helped pay his debts was when Lucifer stepped in to keep him from being pact bound to those witches.

“Because, I feel like I should. Levi put the idea in my head, but I’m the one who followed through with it. But,” the human said, holding up a finger, “this is a one-time thing. Don’t expect me to go paying all your debts. Okay?”

Mammon nodded, still in disbelief that she was paying even one of his debts. This human was stupid, or amazing, or both. He couldn’t decide. Maybe he’d just settle on stupidly amazing. He did know one thing though: if there was a human he wouldn’t mind making a pact with, it was this one.

“Alright human, let’s do this thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon to the rescue! ...sorta. For those of you expecting a big showdown... uh... nope. Didn't happen, not really. Sorry, not sorry. (Why do I feel like I've trolled you guys?)
> 
> Not gonna lie guys, this chapter was the hardest one for me to write so far. It went better when I realized most of this part should be told in Mammon's POV, but still... The words just wouldn't come to me. I had to choke this thing out paragraph by painful paragraph. Ugh. 
> 
> I don't know why, but my favorite line of this chapter is Mammon saying: "Levi's gonna kill ya."
> 
> Also, Lesson 29 has given me _so many ideas_. So many guys. Gah.
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	20. Mammon's Pact

“We’re going to need a magical medium to do this human. I’ve got one in my room I can grab.”

“That’s okay,” Kat said as she retrieved Karasu’s feather from her wardrobe for the second time that night. “I’m pretty sure this will work, right?”

“I-is that what I think it is?!” Mammon asked, staring at the feather in her hands. He reached out carefully and picked it up, eyes wide. “IT IS! Do ya have any idea what this is worth?!”

Kat shrugged. “I’m going to guess a lot.”

“Ya have no idea! I could almost pay off the witches with the money I could get from sellin’ this!”

Frowning, Kat took the feather back. “Mammon, you can’t sell Karasu’s feather. He gave it to me, and I plan to take good care of it. If it disappears I’m sending Lucifer after you.”

“Hey! I’m not scared of him!”

“I didn’t say you were. I’m just pretty sure he’s the only one who can reign you in and get my feather back, or am I wrong?”

Mammon grumbled under his breath before sighing. “Fine. I’ll leave your damn feather alone.”

“Thank you. Now, we’ve got the feather to act as a medium, so how do we do this?

“You really don’t know anything do ya? It’s a good thing you’ve got The Great Mammon here.”

Kat let out a slow breath. There was a part of her that was quickly growing bound and determined to shove all the information she could into her head as fast as possible so she didn’t have to hear one more demon say she didn’t know things. But, for now, she had a pact to make.

___________________

“Alright,” Mammon said as he watched the human run her bloodied finger along the spine of the feather. “Now, hold it against your navel and repeat exactly what I say.” The human lifted her shirt just enough to place the feather against her core, fingers splayed over the plume. Waiting for her to look up and nod, giving him her full attention, Mammon started speaking, voice low and serious.

“Essence of darkness, substance of magic, receive my offering of blood and grant me thy power. Act as tether, catalyst, and guide. Bind to my being and flow through my veins, support this bonding pact as it forms. My name is—” Mammon faltered. What was her full name again? Kat-somethin’.

The human gave him a wry smile that also seemed deeply sad before speaking with soft surety. “Essence of darkness, substance of magic, receive my offering of blood and grant me thy power.” Karasu’s feather seemed to grow darker, Mammon noted as the magic began. The human seemed to notice too as her hand pressed more firmly against it.

“Act as tether, catalyst, and guide.” Topaz eyes stared evenly into his own golden ones. Now that he thought about it, this human stared down demons a lot, didn’t she? That took guts. “Bind to my being and flow through my veins, support this bonding pact as it forms. My name is Katerina.”

“Heed my call,” Mammon murmured quietly, feeling the growing magical power that was building. He’d never made a pact with such a powerful medium before.

“Heed my call.” The human let out a silent gasp as wisps of abyssal black flowed off the feather, twinning up her arm and sinking beneath the skin where it could still be seen twisting and churning as it continued to spread, racing through her body.

Acting quickly, Mammon placed his larger hand over hers. [Denizens of darkness, my name is Mammon, Avatar of Greed and one of the Seven Rulers of Hell. Hear my call, and witness my authority. I pledge myself to Katerina that we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear on my name, my blood, and my power.]

Mammon felt the moment the bonding magic took, his own power being pulled into the human though his hand. He could trace it, feeling it run through her, hot on the heels of the black veins of Karasu’s magic. The human’s visible skin was quickly becoming an intricate web of interwoven gold and black, lines delicately thin.

He felt the moment his power brushed near her soul, and sucked in a sharp breath. Seeing it was one thing, but feeling it directly with his power was a different story. It would be _so easy_ to wrap around it, mark his claim, bind it in chains of golden magic. But then, Karasu’s magic was there in an instant as endless ebony pushing, guiding, _guarding_.

Mammon growled. He was greed, and he _wanted_. This human had been assigned to him. _Given to him_ a part of his mind growled. That shiny soul belonged to him. It was his. His. _His!_ And he _would_ have it.

The human let out a gasp, free hand coming to clutch at the forearm of the hand he had over hers. He watched the pain flicker through her eyes as he fought against Karasu’s power. Karasu was ancient and strong, but the only ones who could outmatch Mammon were Lucifer, Lord Diavolo, and the sleeping Demon King.

Mammon let out a dark chuckle as the human narrowed her eyes and _growled_ at him. It was cute, until it wasn’t. In a clashing sea of black and gold there was suddenly another power, this one bright and shiny, almost silvery.

Mammon’s eyes opened wide. Either the human had an unknown magical power that they’d just awakened, or she was fighting back directly _with her soul_. Whatever it was, Mammon could feel it pulling on his power, amplifying it (and Karasu’s) to amazing heights even as it calmed and redirected them away to continue running through her body, searching for a place to settle and seal the pact.

As his power continued to grow and spread, Mammon felt the overwhelming urge, no, _need_ to transform into his true form. Letting his control ease, he felt horns sprout and wings unfurl, power surrounding him as he appeared in his full demonic grandeur with a growl of dominance.

The human’s eyes traced his form even as the two foreign energies coursed through her body and fought with her own, braiding into a tangled mess never meant to be undone. Mammon let out a low rumble of approval. She was strong, and the raw awe in her gaze, the reverence for his being was both ego stroking and gratifying. Yes. Even if he couldn’t claim her soul, _she was his_. 

Mammon was dimly aware he was now emitting a subvocal purr as he continued to trace the powers running through the human’s body. Taking his free hand, he unlatched the human’s hand from his forearm, guiding it to his bare chest so she could feel it. 

Once he was sure she would leave her hand there, fingers splayed over his sternum, Mammon brought his hand up to the side of her face. He could tell his power had found the perfect place to settle, pooling and swirling tightly together, still inextricably mixed with Karasu’s black and the human’s silver.

Mammon grinned in dark satisfaction. The end was near. Sensing the moment his Sigil burned itself into her, Mammon swooped in and captured her lips with his, silencing her cry as the pact completed.

_His human._

Feeling a burning heat under the hand covering the human’s, Mammon drew back just in time to watch Karasu’s feather transform into dark wisps of power that flowed up the human’s arm and disappeared under the sleeve of her t-shirt. 

Growling, Mammon shoved the sleeve up, watching as a dark feather shaped mark formed as a band around her upper arm just below her shoulder. It was no pact mark, he could tell that much. He was still the only one bound to his human, but the mark was full of power, and it annoyed him to look at it.

“...Mammon?” The human’s quiet voice drew his attention.

[Show me.]

When the human didn’t move, Mammon growled again. [ _Show me my mark._ ]

“Mammon, you’re speaking Infernal. I can’t understand you.” He watched a hand raise to the neck of her t-shirt. “Your undertones sound really... territorial, I think? Is this what you want?” As Mammon watched, the human stretched the neck of her t-shirt out, revealing his mark where it sat at an angle beneath her left collarbone. 

Reaching out, Mammon brushed his fingertips against the golden mark. His. [ _Mine,_ ] he purred. Seeing his mark helped calm him down. 

“Hey, Mammon?” Lazily, Mammon let his eyes wander from his mark up to the human’s face. The faint red painting her cheeks gave him pause. She was blushing? Oh, he _liked_ that. Mammon grinned.

“Yeah, human?”

“Is making a pact always like...like _that_?”

Frowning, Mammon brushed his mark one last time before letting his hand fall away. No. Making a pact wasn’t like that. He wasn’t sure if it was Karasu’s feather, but more likely it was her. Whatever it was she had done. Mammon felt like he was coming down from a power high. If he was a lesser demon he’d be power drunk for sure.

“...Not exactly, but ya don’t need to worry about that. It’s not like you’re out to make a bunch of pacts…” Mammon gave her a funny look. “...Are ya?”

The human chuckled and shook her head. “No worries. I’ll leave making a million pacts to Solomon.”

“Good,” Mammon said, suddenly realizing just how close they were still standing. His own face feeling hot, he took a few steps back. The confidence from his power high quickly fading. “...Ya feelin’ okay?”

“I think so.”

Nodding, Mammon settled the remnants of his power from the bonding, and allowed his demon form to fade away. The human gave him a disappointed look.

“What’s that look for?” he huffed, feeling awkward.

“I was enjoying looking at your demon form.”

“H-huh?!” Mammon’s face felt like it was on fire. She _liked_ his demon form? The form that was supposed to have humans trembling in terror and fear?! “Y-you like it?”

The human nodded. “It’s very different from Lucifer’s.”

Mammon panicked. The human had seen Lucifer’s demon form?! How had he missed Lucifer getting that pissed off?! Better yet, how was the human even still alive?! “When didja see Lucifer’s form?!” he managed to choke out.

“Last night in his study.” The human gave a thoughtful hum. “I’m pretty sure he was trying to intimidate me while also reminding me that you guys are demons and that I shouldn’t forget it.”

Mammon stared in disbelief. It was the only thing he could do. This human... no, _his human_ was crazy.

“So,” the human said, pulling him out of his musings. “Want to show me where Levi’s room is so I can pay him?”

___________________

Standing outside Levi’s room with Mammon Kat knocked.

“What’s the password?” called a voice from inside. Kat raised an eyebrow. A password? Really? Well, maybe it wasn’t so crazy considering what little she knew of the demon. That didn’t mean she’d have any idea what he’d choose for said password though, so she’d just go with the direct approach.

“The level one newbie has come to report the completion of their assigned quest to the guildmaster.”

“LOL! That’s not the password—! Wait! What? Really?!” Kat took a half step back as the door was suddenly thrown open. Levi’s gaze darted from her to Mammon and back again with glee. “Don’t just stand there!” he hissed, now searching the hallway behind them suspiciously. “What if someone sees me associating with you?! Hurry up!”

Before Kat could protest, a long arm reached out and snagged her, pulling her inside as Mammon followed behind. The door shut behind them with a quiet click, plunging them into the darker lighting of Levi’s room. Kat stared for a long moment at the full wall of water in awe before her brain caught up with her. Wait, was that a goldfish…?

“...Um, is it okay for me to be in here?” she asked, looking to Mammon for the answer.

“Whaddya talkin’ ‘bout now?” Mammon complained with a groan. “Levi dragged ya in here. Of course it’s okay.”

“If you’re sure…” Kat allowed her eyes to wander around the room. Was that a bathtub or a bed? A bathtub bed? Huh…she turned her attention back to Mammon. “Lucifer told me I shouldn’t go into any of your rooms. Something about demons being territorial.”

Mammon seemed surprised. “He told ya that? Well, he’s not wrong—”

“Who cares!” Levi interrupted, his eyes catching the light of his computer screen making them glow eerily in the low lighting. “Show me the loot drop normie!”

Pulling out the envelope she’d put the money in, Kat handed it over. “I’ve already given Goldie back to Mammon. That should be the exact amount he owes you.” 

“LOL! Good going normie!” After checking the money was all there, Levi whooped and dashed over to his computer. “Special pre-order devil-ray here I come!”

Kat shared a look with Mammon who shrugged before jerking his chin towards the door in question. Sparing a glance at Levi who looked fully absorbed with his order, Kat nodded. It probably wasn’t a good idea to stay.

Once they were back out in the hallway and Levi’s door was closed behind them, Mammon gave her an odd look before turning away and mumbling something.

“What was that, Mammon?”

“...I said thanks...for doin’ that. I know ya didn’t have to.”

“True,” Kat said as she walked up next to Mammon and bumped into his shoulder playfully, “but, I wanted to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> !!!
> 
> Guys. I _need_ feedback on this chapter. _Please_ , someone tell me I haven't just done something crazy. The pact magic grew a mind of its own, and Mammon went all 'I am greed and ruler of sin' on me, and then he kissed Kat on top of that! And now I'm left staring at this chapter like it's grown three heads. ...O.o Help.
> 
> Gah.
> 
> Also, it's only taken just over 2 months, and twenty chapters to _finally_ get Kat into a pact with Mammon, but it's only been three days in Devildom time. I give up on the pacing of this story. I. Give. Up.
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	21. Toothpaste. Yes-yes.

> **The Kat and The Mammon (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Hey, Mammon? You awake yet?
> 
> **Mammon:** Course I am. Why?
> 
> **Kat:** Just checking since you forgot to set your alarm yesterday.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Mammon:** That was a one time thing!
> 
> **Kat:** If you say so.
> 
> **Kat:** I found Oro under my bed again this morning.
> 
> **Mammon:** What?!
> 
> **Mammon:** That little punk!
> 
> **Mammon:** I’m gonna teach him a lesson he’ll never forget!
> 
> **Kat:** ...Don’t be too hard on him, okay? He was pretty well behaved, and I don’t think he meant any harm by it.
> 
> **Kat:** I used my DDD to learn a few simple words of Devilish. It’s an interesting language. When Oro figured out what I was doing, he helped too.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** We’ve been having nonsense conversations all morning, but it’s been fun.
> 
> **Mammon:** …human, what am I gonna do with you?
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Kat:** I dunno. Teach me Devilish?
> 
> **Kat:** Also, can you stop by my room before breakfast? I need your help with a little problem.
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Mammon:** What didja do this time?
> 
> **Kat:**

______________________

“Where are ya human?”

“In the bathroom,” Kat called back as she finished styling her hair for the day. Mammon had obviously let himself into her room. Again.

“I’m borrowin’ your sink an’ your toothpaste,” Mammon said as he waltzed in like he owned the place; which, Kat wasn’t sure how that actually worked. Did the brothers jointly own the House of Lamentations, or maybe just Lucifer as the oldest? “Levi’s takin’ forever in the bathroom.”

“Toothpaste is in the top drawer, but you’d better have your own toothbrush.”

“What do ya think this is?” Turning around, Kat raised an eyebrow at Mammon as he waved a blue and yellow toothbrush at her.

“Fair. You don’t have your own bathroom?”

Mammon rolled his eyes and let out a scoff as he dug out her toothpaste. “No. Only you, Lucifer, and Asmo have your own bathrooms. The rest of us share.”

“I know Lucifer has the master suite, so that makes sense, but how did Asmo get his own bathroom?”

“Cause there was an extra bedroom next to his, and we all realized pretty quick that if we had to share a bathroom with Asmo none of the rest of us would ever get to use it. He spends _hours_ in there.”

Kat gave a thoughtful hum before her brows furrowed in confusion. “Wait, does that mean Asmo’s bathroom is the size of an entire bedroom?!” Mammon gave a noise of confirmation around his toothbrush. “Huh. That seems a bit excessive.”

“Ya’d think that,” Mammon said after he spit the toothpaste out, “but Asmo is deadly serious about his beauty routine. He’s got a bathtub bigger than a hot tub that he loves to fill with salts and bath bombs. And, don’t get me started on all the drawers and counter space he needs for his skin care products.”

Mulling that over, Kat looked around her own bathroom. It wasn’t huge by any means, but it was old fashioned with room for a vanity, clawfoot tub, shower, sink, and a separate toilet room. There was room for her and Mammon to move around comfortably, and _maybe_ one more person if they wanted to squish, but that was it.

“...My room was originally the servant’s quarters, wasn’t it. That’s why it’s separate from all the other rooms. It was traditional for servants in mansions to sleep away from the family, usually near the kitchen so they could wake up early to cook, and they had separate facilities from the family.”

“Ya got a problem with that?” Mammon asked as he stuck his toothbrush in her toothbrush holder next to her gray and white one.

“No. It’s just interesting to note I guess.”

Mammon gave her a funny look before shrugging. “Whatever. Now, what’s this problem ya got?”

“It’s Oro,” Kat sighed as she walked out of the bathroom to grab her RAD jacket.

“I already told ya I’m gonna teach him a lesson for hidin’ under your bed.”

Kat shook her head as she did up the buttons on her jacket. “No, it’s not that. Although, I do appreciate you doing that. The real problem is my fault to begin with, and I need your advice on how to fix it.”

“I’m not following you,” Mammon said as he joined her in her bedroom.

“When I spoke with Lucifer the other night, I learned that I shouldn’t ever touch a demon’s wings, tail, or horns. But, when I met Oro, that’s exactly what I did, and he kept trying to get me to touch his horns this morning. I’m not sure what to do.”

Mammon let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Look, Lucifer’s not wrong, but it’s a different story with my Little D. It’s fine if ya touch his horns.”

Kat turned around after grabbing her tie, a confused frown on her face. “I’m going to need an explanation here. _Why_ can I touch Oro’s horns? I had an entire discussion with Lucifer about demonic desires, demon hierarchy, and demon etiquette, and why I can’t and shouldn’t touch them.”

“Ugh. Why’ve I gotta be the one to explain this to ya?”

“Because you’re the great Mammon,” Kat said as she looped her tie around into a half windsor knot. “Because Oro is your Little D. Because I feel the most comfortable asking you.” Cinching up her tie, Kat sent a raised eyebrow in Mammon’s direction. “Should I go on?”

“Shut up. I get it,” Mammon grumbled, looking away with a blush on his cheeks. “But ya gotta listen up, cause I’m only gonna say this once. Ya hear me?”

“Crystal clear.”

“Alright,” Mammon turned back to her, frown in place. “Ya can’t go around touchin’ most demons, but Little D’s and sprites are a bit different. They’re the bottom of the barrel —the least of the lesser demons. Ya get me?”

Kat nodded. Lucifer had told her as much the other night.

“Good. So, when it comes to hierarchy crap ya don’t have ta worry ‘bout nothin’. As for the other stuff…” Kat watched Mammon’s gaze dart around the room, focusing on anything but her.

“...You mean demon desires?”

“Yeah, that! ...W-well, not exactly. Gah! Look. Here’s the deal. Little D’s and sprites have desires like any demon, but they can’t… they can’t have _those_ kinds of desires.” Mammon’s face was several shades of red as he turned away from her to pay close attention to the tree in her room.

“Do… do you mean they’re asexual? Like some plants or sea stars?”

“Y-yeah. They’re more like things or its or somethin’... They just don’t have the parts. Okay?! Just tell me ya get it, cause I don’t wanna talk about it no more!”

Kat gave a thoughtful hum. So, she lived in a house full of things? Too bad they weren’t disembodied hands that lived in velvet lined boxes. She’d always loved Thing from that one show about the creepy family, but cute little black balls of dark energy worked too.

“Okay. So, the reason it’s okay to touch Oro’s horns is because those two concerns Lucifer raised don’t matter or apply?”

“Yeah. Well, that an’ the fact that ya have a pact with me now.”

“Oh? How does that affect things?”

“That Little D is pretty much a servant ta me. Being in a pact with me raises your status to him.”

Kat let out a quiet “Oh” as everything clicked. “Oro kept trying to get me to touch his horns this morning as a show of deference in status. It’s demon etiquette.”

“Yep. Ya catch on quick human.”

“Does that mean I hurt his feelings because I was making sure not to touch them?”

Mammon shrugged. “Who cares. It’s just a Little D.”

Kat crossed her arms and gave Mammon an unhappy look. “ _I care._ Could you help me find Oro and be a translator for us? I want to clear this misunderstanding up. The sooner the better.”

“You’re such a weird one. I’m beginning to think you’re defective.”

“ _Mammon._ ”

Mammon let out a heavy sigh. “...Fine. But, I’m not wastin’ my time lookin’ for him. I’ll just summon him.”

Just like the day before with Satan and Fiend, Oro appeared with a quiet pop and swirl of black after Mammon growled out something in Infernal.

{!@#% $^ @#% Yes-yes?} Oro growled and chirped. Kat could only recognize the word at the very end. Oro had worked hard to help her learn that one this morning.

{^%*& #$%&% !@@~~%#.}

It was interesting to listen to Mammon and Oro speak. Kat didn’t have a handle on either of the demonic languages (yet), but she could hear the clear difference between the two. Especially listening to Mammon speak.

As she watched, Oro in turns glanced at her when Mammon would say something. It was the same sounding each time, and Kat was proud of herself for picking that out. Tonal based languages could be a pain to learn. She knew that from experience. Tonal based languages that were mostly growls, chirps, and hisses were even worse.

After a couple minutes, Mammon and Oro both turned to her.

“Alright. I’ve explained the situation to him.”

Kat gave Mammon a soft smile. “Thank you, Mammon. Did Oro have anything he needed relayed to me?”

“He just said you can touch his horns whenever ya want, and that he’s happy to help ya learn Devilish. He thinks it’s funny that a human wants ta learn a demon language.” The look on Mammon’s face said he also found it quite amusing.

“So, we’re good?”

“Yeah. You’re good. Can we go to breakfast now?”

“Just a second.” Kneeling down, Kat held her hand out towards Oro. Her word choice was extremely limited, but they’d made it work all morning, and she hoped she could convey her meaning now as she tilted her head lightly to the side. {Yes-yes?} Oro let out a giggle that sounded like coins clinking together as he approached Kat’s hand and touched it with his horn.

{Yes-yes.} Bright gold eyes shimmered up at her as Kat gently ran her fingers over the appendage. After a few seconds Kat retracted her hand and stood up.

Grinning up at her, Oro growled something at her before disappearing with a pop. She’d heard that word again. Turning to ask Mammon what it meant, Kat paused at the look on his face.

“What?”

“...’s nothin’.” It obviously wasn’t, but Kat let it go, sensing Mammon wouldn’t say another word about whatever it was. “Come on human. Beel’s probably eaten half the table by now.”

“Okay.” Grabbing her bag so they could leave straight after breakfast, Kat followed after Mammon. “Hey, what does ^*% mean? You and Oro both said it a lot.”

Casting a look over his shoulder at her, Mammon smirked. “It means human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, _thank you so much_ for the outpouring of love and support for this story after the last chapter. Seriously. I am floored by the amazing response it got. It was _way_ above and beyond anything I expected. I'm so happy to know you guys are all on board this crazy train with me. :)
> 
> I may at some point go back here to clean up my initial 20 chapters. I feel like they form the first full arc of the story (which my head is calling the: Welcome to the Devildom, Now Make a Pact with Greed arc) so I'd like to fix up any mistakes or flow issues. If I do, I'll let you guys know, but nothing will really change content wise.
> 
> For now, it's full steam ahead into arc two! Aka: the Conquer the Attic Stairs and Befriend the Avatar of Envy arc.
> 
> Speaking of arc two... I was all ready to hit the ground running, and then my brain went "Nah." Instead, we get the background to Beel's canon comment about Mammon's toothbrush ending up in the MCs bathroom. It's all Levi's fault for taking too long in the bathroom. :D
> 
> I had a chat pop up in-game not too long ago that helped inspire the idea of the brothers sharing a bathroom. Basically, Mammon was mad at Levi for taking too long in the bathroom, and then Levi got mad back at Mammon cause Mammon did something, and Beel was just kinda there.
> 
> So, I took everything I canonically knew: 
> 
> Asmo has his own bathroom / Mammon, Levi, and Beel (at least) share a bathroom / MCs room is supposed to be on the other side of the kitchen wall so Beel can ruin it / The kitchen would be on the main floor / The twins share a room / The brother's rooms are upstairs / From pictures, MCs room seems far smaller than the brother's
> 
> and I constructed a mental layout of the house; which lead me to the conclusions you saw in this chapter. Not sure if any of this actually interests you guys, but there you go. Sometimes I enjoy sharing my thought processes with you.
> 
> Anyone else excited that Kat is starting to learn Devilish?
> 
> Also, fun fact I forgot to put at the end of the last chapter because I was busy panicking: I used Karasu's feather as a medium because in-game to get the brother's demon forms you have to pay in raven (feathers).
> 
> See you next chapter!


	22. Tricks Revealed

“Ooh, there you two are,” Asmo purred as they walked into the dining room. Heading to her seat, Kat was stopped by a hand around her wrist. The slender fingers were deceptively strong.

“Hey, hands off my human Asmo!” Mammon growled.

“Oh?” Kat watched a wicked look flit through Asmo’s eyes as his smile turned sharply sweet. “ _Your_ human? It seems Levi was telling the truth.”

“Truth about what?” Mammon grumbled as he stormed around the table to free Kat from Asmo’s grasp and push her towards her chair.

“About you being tricked into a pact with our little human guest here.”

“I wasn’t tricked into nothin’!”

“Really? That’s not what Levi said.”

“LOL! Who cares! I should have rounded up a random human and collected my money ages ago. Epic win for Leviathan!”

“Shut it, Levi!”

Ignoring the argumentative fight that broke out between Asmo and Mammon with Levi throwing in comments from the peanut gallery, Kat took her seat.

“You’d best be careful,” Satan spoke, seeming thoroughly amused by the chaos going on at the other end of the table. Kat wouldn’t be surprised if cutlery started flying soon. “Mammon is the Avatar of Greed —in _all_ its forms. You may have bitten off more than you can chew, making a pact with him.”

Watching in concern as Beel took a bite out of his plate along with his food, Kat slowly turned her attention to Satan, still keeping half an eye on the other demon. Wouldn’t the plate cause damage to Beel’s insides?! Or was that a demon thing? An Avatar of Gluttony thing? “...I’ll manage.” 

“Beel, calm down and stop eating the tableware!” Satan snapped with a sigh before turning back to Kat. “You’re proving to be quite the formidable human for how normal you are.”

“I’m simply doing what I’m able to with what I have. No more, no less,” Kat replied as she filled her plate with the few things Beel hadn’t already inhaled.

“No need to be humble,” Satan said as he stopped her from grabbing something that looked like jam. “I wouldn’t eat that unless you want to be dead in the next five minutes. Anyways, the rest of us find this entire situation quite funny to be honest.”

“You’re not upset?”

“Why would we be? Mammon’s an idiot, and you played him like a fiddle. That’s all there is to it. Though, Levi’s involvement was a surprise.”

“What about me?” Levi asked, turning from the ongoing fight between Mammon and Asmo at the sound of his name.

“I was just saying that your team-up with the human was shocking. I never thought we’d see the day a human won you over, but here we are.”

“Wh-what?! D-D-Don’t be ridiculous!” Levi spluttered. “There was no ‘winning over’! It was purely business since our interests happened to align! I mean, why would I want anything to do with some non-otaku normie of a human? I wouldn’t! I mean, I’m spoken for! I’m no cheater! M-M-My one true love is—”

“Cheeseburgers,” Beel interjected as he swiped something Kat couldn’t name off her plate and popped it in his mouth. Giving him an unhappy look, Kat pulled her plate closer, trying to shield it from further attacks.

“No, Beel,” Levi groaned. “That’s _your_ one true love.”

Beel chuckled. “Just thinking about them makes me hungry.”

“OW!” Everyone’s heads snapped to the other end of the table where Asmo was holding a hand to his head as he glared daggers at Mammon who was out of his seat. “Why’d you hit me?! I can’t believe you actually struck my beautiful, beautiful head! Not even Lucifer has ever done something like that! Why are you always getting so _violent_ with me, Mammon?!”

“That was for callin’ me a poor excuse for a demon you peabrain!” Kat frowned. It looked like things at the other end of the table may be escalating a bit too far. Before she could decide if she should intervene, a low voice came from behind her.

“ _Mammon_. _Asmo_. Stop causing such a ruckus.” The two demons in question froze where they were as Kat canted her head back to get a look at Lucifer who was standing right behind her chair. A steaming mug of melancholy coffee was in his hand. 

“Morning, Lucifer.” She was beginning to wonder if he had a sixth sense for when his presence was needed. First yesterday, and now this morning. His timing really was impressive. 

Giving a hum, Lucifer took a sip of his drink, watching her from the corner of his eye. “...I heard about what happened. To accomplish such a thing in so little time is no small feat… well done. Lord Diavolo should be pleased when he hears the news. We’ll continue to expect great things from you.”

“I can’t tell if you guys view pacts as good things or bad ones,” Kat said as she watched Lucifer walk around the table to his seat. Mammon and Asmo had separated, both sitting in their seats with irritated looks.

“Pacts themselves are fine,” Satan said, drawing Kat’s attention. “It’s the how and why that matters more. A demon tricking a human is good, but…”

“A human tricking a demon is bad?”

“More like _super_ embarrassing,” Asmo tittered, shooting Mammon a disdainful look. “We’re supposed to be the ones doing the manipulating and deceiving, not the other way around. It just looks bad.”

“Shut up!” Mammon growled. “I already told ya I wasn’t tricked into nothin’! We made a bet and I lost!”

“Now, I’m curious. How exactly did this happen? Was it a trick, or was it a bet?” Fending off Beel’s reaching fingers, Kat realized the entire table was focused on her now at Satan’s words.  


Ignoring everyone else, Kat looked to Mammon, making sure he was okay with her speaking about it before she opened her mouth.

“It was a bet,” she said when Mammon gave a small nod to her raised eyebrow. “A bet to see who could find Goldie first. If Mammon won, I was going to make him lunch for the rest of the year, but if I won…”

“Mammon would make a pact with you,” Satan finished for her with a crisp nod.

“Oh?” Lucifer drawled, speaking for the first time since he’d sat down, his eyes alight with curiosity. “And, how did you get your hands on Mammon’s credit card? It should have been impossible for someone like you to overpower the sticking curse I used.”

Kat blinked. She thought the ice had just somehow frozen to the bottom of the freezer, but… huh. “It wasn’t me. Beel did it.” Every other head at the table swiveled to Beel who looked like he was trying not to choke on his food in surprise as he shook his head rapidly back and forth, fist pounding against his sternum.

“Nu-uh,” he said as soon as he swallowed. “I haven’t seen Mammon’s credit card, so how could I have touched it?”

“It was in that block of ice you pulled out of the freezer for me.”

Beel looked at her with wide eyes. “How’d you know it was in there?”

“I didn’t. I was literally just trying to put the groceries away, and it was in the way.”

“Wait. Wait. Wait! Are you saying you found Mammon’s credit card on complete accident?! LOL! That’s hilarious! You must have a crazy high luck stat to pull something like that off!” Kat paid little attention to Levi as she kept her eyes on Mammon. She could see the dots connecting inside his head.

“...Hold up a minute here.” Mammon’s eyes were harsh as he stared at her, but Kat refused to look away. She wouldn’t run from the consequences of her actions. “You and Beel put the groceries away together the day _before_ we made the bet. Are you sayin’ you already had Goldie when we made the bet?”

The entire table had gone still. Even Beel had paused in his eating to watch her, waiting for the answer they all realized was coming.

Sighing, Kat reached down into her backpack that sat by her feet and pulled out one of the three lunch sacks she’d prepared that morning. The name Mammon was written in neat black marker on the front. Six pairs of eyes looked from it and then to her in confusion.

“From the beginning, I planned to treat the bet like a tie where we both won. Since it’s not much of a bet when I’ve already won before we’ve begun. I’m sorry for tricking you, Mammon.”

Silence reigned for a suspended moment before the table erupted into chaos. 

“Oh— this is— too good—” Satan got out between laughs, his grin razor sharp with glee.

“Isn’t it so tragic we have such an idiot for a brother?” Asmo chimed in.

“You’re such a noob, falling for a trick like that! You really are a pathetic demon!” 

“Shut up, Levi!” Mammon growled, face red as could be. “I’m not the only one she tricked ya know?! The human pulled a fast one on you too!”

“LOL! You’re just saying that to try and save face. Give it up!”

“Actually,” Kat said, her voice cutting through the din like a sharp knife, “Mammon’s right.”

Levi whirled in his seat to face her, outrage across his features. “W-what?! When did you ever trick me?! There’s _no way_ I’d fall for some normie’s tactics!”

“It was two —no, three times, I guess?” Kat mused. “Though, two of them were more lies than tricks… I think.”

“HUH?!”

“To begin with, you told me to weasel information about Mammon’s credit card from Lucifer, but I never breathed a word of this to him.” When heads turned in his direction, Lucifer gave a nod to verify her words.

“Second, I had Mammon’s credit card in my possession yesterday morning when you came to the kitchen, but since you didn’t specifically ask if I had it, I lead you to assume I didn’t.” Levi seemed to be in shock as she spoke, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“And, third: I never ordered Mammon to pay you back.”

“THAT’S A LIE!” Levi yelled, getting to his feet so fast his chair toppled to the ground with a clatter. The air around him was starting to distort. “You two came to my room last night with the money Mammon owed me!”

“True, but I didn’t order Mammon to pay you back.”

“Are you saying _he_ ,” Levi jabbed his finger in Mammon’s face who in turn smacked it away in annoyance, “paid me back of his own free will?!”

“Nope.”

“So _you did_ order him!”

“Nope. I haven’t given Mammon a single order.”

“Then _how_ did I get my money back?!” Levi growled, his gaze trying to kill her where she sat.

“Me.”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _I_ paid you back for Mammon with the money I earned from Hell’s Kitchen.”

“W-why would you do that?!” Levi seemed to be deflating, the air around him settling back down. 

“As an apology to Mammon for following through with your idea to make a pact with him, and as a peace offering to you for refusing to order Mammon to pay you back.”

“What kind of a messed up human normie are you?!” Levi wailed, arms coming up to cover his beet red face. Kat shrugged as Lucifer told Levi to pick up his chair and sit back down.

“...So, if I’m understanding this right, you not only pulled the wool over Mammon’s eyes, but Levi’s as well, and you both intentionally and unintentionally made Beel your accomplice.” Kat couldn’t tell if Satan was impressed or distressed. Maybe both?

“When you put it like that… yeah. I did.”

Satan gazed at her with narrowed eyes, like he was trying to solve some strange puzzle. “...You’re a sneaky little human, aren’t you.” 

Kat gave a noncommittal hum as she finished off her glass of some kind of juice. “Should I consider that a step up or a step down from being a lowly human?”

“We’d better be careful,” Asmo said before Satan could reply. “The way this went down, the rest of us may find ourselves in pacts with you as well. Though, it would be insulting if you thought you could tame the rest of us as easily as Mammon.”

“Hey!”

“And who says I’m even looking for more pacts? Mammon is more than enough for me.” It made Kat happy to see Mammon straighten up out of the corner of her eye at her words.

“Ya heard the human! She doesn’t need any of ya when she’s already got The Great Mammon!”

Asmo pouted. “You’re no fun. I just wanted to know, if you had the choice, who you’d choose to make your next pact with.”

Kat glanced around at the brothers. She really had no intention of making any more pacts, but her brain automatically started weighing the pros and cons of each one. 

She already knew Lucifer was out. His pride would never let him stoop so low as to make a pact with her. Asmo also wasn’t an option. He already had a pact with Solomon, so she doubted he even had any interest in making a pact with her.

Something told her Satan would demand _no less_ than her soul, probably more, so she wouldn’t choose him either. She liked her soul right where it was thank you very much. That left Beel who would probably demand food. _Lots and lots_ of food. Or Levi; which, she wasn’t even sure what the Avatar of Envy would want in return for forging a pact.

“Hmm,” she said, looking back to Asmo with a sly smile. “That’s for me to know, and you to probably never find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lost down the deep dark rabbit hole of character analysis and motivation and interaction while working on this chapter. Whoops.
> 
> It was really fun and interesting to explore the brother's reactions to Kat's pact with Mammon. And how she tricked Mammon. And Levi. ...And (sorta) Beel. (Sneaky little human indeed. That's tricking half the brothers in one go.)
> 
> Replaying this part of the story made me realize just how much is set-up and left sitting there to unpack through this section. Lots of things I didn't even realize when I initially played through, but made so much sense coming back with the knowledge of later plot points.
> 
> I am guilty of borrowing and twisting several canon lines in this chapter.
> 
> It was never my intention to turn Satan into Kat's meal conversation partner, but it just works so well. He's like the Hermoine Granger who can just explain things because it makes sense for him to know things.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the brother's reactions.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	23. It's a Trap!

“Hey, Levi?”

“D-don’t talk to me!” Levi growled as he washed the breakfast dishes. Why did today of all days have to be his turn to clean up? He just wanted to go lock himself in his room and die. Henry would be so disappointed that he’d been tricked by a normie… Gah! Just thinking about it made his face feel hot.

“I just wanted to know if I could watch that anime you ordered with you when it arrives. You made it sound pretty good when you talked about it the other day.”

Levi’s hands froze in the sink as he slowly turned his head to stare at the human. She what? Did he just hear her right? She _wanted_ to watch _Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion_ with him?! No. No. No-no-no!

“THIS IS A TRAP!” Soapy water splashed down the front of the sink as Levi jerked a hand out to point at the human. She was standing there so innocently next to the kitchen table, but it was all a lie. Levi just knew it. How long did it take Mammon to grab his backpack? Couldn’t he hurry up already and take this human away?! 

“I’m not falling for any more of your normie tactics!”

The human gave a heavy sigh. “You’re not going to let that go, are you.” Levi tensed as the human approached him. What was she doing now?! She wasn’t going to try and touch him was she?!

“Don’t touch me!” he spat out before realizing the human had walked past him.

“Okay. I won’t,” she said with a smile that made Levi think of cute anime girls. N-not that this human was c-c-cute! No way! Ruri-chan was much cuter! “I’ll dry while you finish washing.” Levi was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor as he watched the human do just what she said, picking up a dish towel and starting to wipe down the plates he’d washed.

This was a trap. A trap. A trap! It had to be! There’s no way the human would willingly stand so close to him for no reason. A thought crossed his mind, and Levi had to stifle a gasp. Wh-what if _he_ was the next one she wanted to make a pact with?! 

Shaking his head, Levi got back to washing the dishes, doing his best to ignore the human and the heat in his face. Who was he kidding? No one would want to make a pact with a yucky shut-in otaku like him. Any of his brothers would be a better pick over him.

This was all Mammon’s fault! If he wasn’t so slow, the human wouldn’t have time to help him with the dishes, and he wouldn’t be stuck thinking up crazy ideas about what it would be like to be in a pact with her. Stupid Mammon.

It’s not like he wanted someone to do something for him everyday, like making him lunch. Of course not! Only cutesy girls in cutesy anime did stuff like that, and it was usually for their boyfriends. That was a far off dream for someone like him. 

Though, Mammon and the human definitely weren’t dating, and she was still making him lunch. And wasn’t that a weird thought! The master serving the demon! It was like that one anime: _I’m the Master, but I love my servant, so I want to dote on him until he loves me too!_

Imagining the human standing next to him acting like the main character in that anime towards Mammon made him frustrated. It wasn’t fair! Why did that scummy Mammon get treatment like that?! He wanted that too! But, no, that was only in the anime, right?! 

She wasn’t going to treat Mammon to spa days, and impromptu dates, and sweet things like that. She was only making him lunch because she was a stupid human who felt guilty about lying for the bet. Yeah, that’s all… That’s why she paid him that money too. Guilt. It’s not like it’s because she actually cared about him. She barely even knew him. And, it’s not like he cared about spending time with a normie. _Gross!_

Trying to clear his thoughts, Levi realized that the human was humming while she dried. Listening for a couple seconds longer, Levi was more shocked to realize he knew the song.

“Hey! That’s Sucre Frenzy’s first big hit: Demons Being Demons! You listen to them?!”

“Kinda. I found them on Deviltube. I needed some upbeat music to workout to in my room in the mornings. This song has become one of my favorites. It’s super catchy, so I keep throwing it on repeat.”

“RIGHT?! So many demons forget about this song and focus more on their recent work; which, don’t get me wrong, everything from Sucre Frenzy is amazing, but only true fans that have followed them since the beginning can truly appreciate them!”

The human smiled up at him, and Levi found that in his rant he’d somehow moved closer to her. Had he been that excited?! Face on fire, he quickly backed up, but the human didn’t seem to mind as she went back to drying, this time, singing instead of humming.

Listening to her, Levi found she wasn’t a bad singer. Nothing amazing, and certainly nowhere near as good as Sucre Frenzy’s main vocalist, but not bad. Average, maybe. When she reached the chorus, he couldn’t help but join in.

_Cause we’re just demons being demons!  
Steeped in sin and hot as hell~  
Yeah~ You can’t stop us now  
Cause we’re just demons being demons!  
Temptation and desire~  
We’re burning up in the flames of hellfire._

By the time they finished the song, the human was grinning and laughing. Levi would never admit it outloud, but having someone to sing with was kinda fun. It was like karaoke night in his animes.

“So,” the human said as she started putting some of the dried dishes away. “Since you’re a true fan, wanna tell me about Sucre Frenzy?”

When Mammon came to collect the human a few minutes later, she was listening intently as he told her the full history of his all time favorite band. 

“...and then they were approached by Devil D Records, and—” 

“C’mon, human! Let’s go! How many times have I gotta tell ya—”

“Never keep the Mammon waiting,” the human finished for his brother. “But, Mammon, this time, _I_ was waiting for _you_.” Levi snorted as Mammon stumbled over his words to try and salvage the situation. What an idiot.

“Well, I gotta go, Levi.” The human gave him an apologetic smile. “Can we pick this up later? You were just getting to the good part. I wanna know how Sucre Frenzy made their transition from playing in bars to bigtime gigs.”

“W-well, if you really want to, then I can tell you later…” Levi trailed off. She was just being nice—

“Sounds good! I’ll be planning on it.” 

The smile she sent his way made Levi feel like he’d just been dealt a critical hit. That—that _thing_ was. not. fair! The quick look of understanding he caught on Mammon’s face didn’t make it any better. _He knew_ she had a weapon like that, and hadn’t thought to warn him?! The Traitor!!!

It was with a sense of relief that Levi collapsed against the counter after Mammon herded the human out of the kitchen. His heart was still beating faster than normal. This was wrong! His heart belonged to Ruri-chan, and only Ruri-chan! He shouldn’t be like this after a smile from a human normie!

Still, Levi found as he looked to the kitchen doorway that he wasn’t just relieved that she’d left, but envious too. Lethal, boss-level weapon of mass destruction aside, he was shocked to find that he’d actually been enjoying the normie’s company at the end there.

It wasn’t fair. 

He _finally_ had someone in the house he could gush to about Sucre Frenzy, and Mammon had taken them away. Frowning as he finished up the dishes alone, Levi found that the kitchen felt a little bit empty. 

Stupid Mammon. 

...Stupid messed up, boss-level weapon hiding human normie.

It was all probably just a trap anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter guys, but it just didn't feel right to add anything else. This chapter belongs solely to Levi (it took me _days_ to figure out it was his turn to shine). I can only hope I did him justice. I'd appreciate feedback.
> 
> The way Levi just seems to randomly decide that if you win the TSL trivia contest he'll make a pact with you has always bugged me. He'd showed little to no interest in the MC to that point and suddenly he wants a pact? I'm hoping to change things a bit here, and show a bit of build up to the pact offer.
> 
> I made up the song name Demons Being Demons, and I also made up the chorus lyrics. Any similarities to real stuff blah, blah, blah...
> 
> Warning: Kat's smile can be lethal. :)
> 
> Levi: *Wailing noises*
> 
> See you next chapter!


	24. Monkey in the Middle

“Do you have any plans after school today?”

Looking up from his DDD where he was in the middle of making an Akuzon order before they got to RAD, Mammon regarded his human carefully. That was still a strange thought. His human. How long had it been since he’d been invoked in a pact? He couldn’t even remember, but he was sure he’d never referred to any previous pacts as his human.

This human though, she was different. He couldn’t put his finger on just how she was —a quiet corner of his mind thought of silver mixing with black and gold, and _wondered_ — but that didn’t change the fact that she was. Had Diavolo been aware of that when he chose her? Mammon wasn’t sure, but he just knew it felt right to call her his.

His human didn’t seem to think much of what she’d been doing since arriving, but she was quietly raising hell at the House of Lamentations. The looks on his brother’s faces at breakfast when they realized just how much chaos his little human had caused in the past few days were testament to that.

Disregarding the parts involving him, it was hilarious, but it still made him cautious. Who knew what else she’d get up to if he didn’t pay attention? Hell, he thought he had been paying attention, and she still got up to stuff.

“Why do ya wanna know?”

“I was just wondering if you could walk me to Hell’s Kitchen after school. I could use some more grimm.”

Mammon grinned and pocketed his DDD. He could finish his order later. “You’re a greedy little human, aren’t ya.”

His human chuckled and shook her head. “Hardly. I’m just near broke again, and the solution to that is to pick up work shifts.”

Mammon wasn’t an idiot, despite what his brothers loved to say. It was pretty obvious why his human was near broke. Not that it was his fault! ...Cause, she didn’t have to pay off Levi for him. She didn’t… but, she did.

“Listen up, human,” Mammon said, mind spinning as he adjusted plans. “I’m gonna give ya some advice as the Avatar of Greed, The Great Mammon here, so you better pay attention!” Making sure his human nodded and was giving him her full attention, Mammon continued.

“If ya wanna be rich, ya gotta work smarter, not harder! So, forget about this picking up shifts here and there crap to make a grimm. You’ll be stuck working the rest of your life, and if that ain’t hell at it’s worst I dunno what is!

“What ya need to do is listen to me. You see, I’ve got this great money makin’ idea, and now that I have Goldie back, I can make it happen.” Noting the amused look on his human’s face, Mammon gave a playful scowl. “Hey, don’t give me that look! It’s the real deal! I’m talkin’ some real mad cheddar yo! Ya get me?”

Laughing, his human nodded. “I get you. So, what’s your master plan?”

Taking advantage of his captive audience who seemed happy to listen, Mammon spent the rest of the walk to RAD telling her all about his latest and greatest scheme.

__________________

Setting up for her Seduction Speechcraft class that she was surprised to learn she shared with Mammon, Levi, and Beel, Kat paused when she saw the notification light blinking on her DDD. Checking to make sure she still had time before class started, Kat opened up her messages.

> **Prince and Peasant (2)**
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** Congratulations!
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:**
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** Lucifer has just finished informing me of your accomplishment in making a pact with Mammon. I wish I had time to tell you in person, but my schedule doesn’t allow for it this morning.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** I look forward to seeing what you do next. I’m sure it will be just as exciting!
> 
> **Kat:** Sorry to disappoint, but technically the next thing I’m doing is taking notes. Pretty sure that doesn’t count as exciting.
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** Your wit is amusing! Still, I’ll be waiting. If there’s something I can do don’t hesitate to reach out to me.
> 
> **Kat:** There is one thing actually…
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** Oh? What’s that?

As she was typing back a response, Kat was shocked to see a message come through from Lucifer at the top of her screen. Seeing its contents, Kat quickly pulled the message up in full.

> **Kat and Sir Stubborn (2)**
> 
> **Lucifer:** Do not waste Lord Diavolo’s time.
> 
> **Lucifer:**
> 
> **Lucifer:** If there is something you need, I will handle it.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Refer all future matters to me.
> 
> **Kat:** ...Are you reading over Lord Diavolo’s shoulder, or do you just have a sixth sense for these things?
> 
> **Lucifer:** I would never read over Lord Diavolo’s shoulder.
> 
> **Kat:** ...You’re with him and he said something, didn’t he.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Lord Diavolo is a busy demon. Do not bother him.
> 
> **Kat:** I’ll take that as a yes.

Switching messages, Kat erased the original reply she’d been making to Diavolo and typed up a new one.

> **Prince and Peasant (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Lucifer says I shouldn’t bother you with stuff.
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** He would say that. I will talk with him.

> **Kat and Sir Stubborn (2)**
> 
> **Lucifer:** You are a very irksome human. Did I not just say to stop bothering Lord Diavolo?
> 
> **Kat:** I didn’t know informing him that you said I shouldn’t bother him constituted as bothering him.

> **Prince and Peasant (2)**
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** What are you texting Lucifer?
> 
> **Kat:** How do you know I’m texting him?
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** Because of the expression on his face.
> 
> **Kat:** Impressive. You really are best friends.
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** We are!
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:**

> **Kat and Sir Stubborn (2)**
> 
> **Lucifer:** Stop. Texting. Lord Diavolo.
> 
> **Kat:** For the record, he texted me first.
> 
> **Kat:** I mean, it would be rude not to respond.
> 
> **Lucifer:**

“Human who’re ya textin’ that’s got ya grinnin’ like that?” Mammon asked as he slid into the seat next to her. He’d disappeared after they’d arrived at RAD to talk to some demon named Mephistopheles about his master plan to get rich; which had given Kat a chance to drop off Solomon’s lunch.

“Well, originally it was Lord Diavolo.” Mammon gave a squawk.

“What?! Why’s he textin’ you?”

“To congratulate me on making a pact with you.”

“Lucifer must’a told him,” Mammon grumbled, looking annoyed. “It’s always Diavolo this an’ Diavolo that with him.”

“Yes, well, speaking of Lucifer, I’ve been texting him too. And they both know I’m texting the other, and it’s turned into a big mess really.” Mammon snorted at that.

“First class of the day hasn’t even started an’ your already makin’ a mess of things.”

“Technically, it only got messy when Lucifer got involved, so can I just blame him instead?”

Mammon laughed and gave Kat a sharp grin. “Sure ya can! But, don’t let him ever know or Lucifer will skin ya alive.”

“Fair,” Kat said with a nod as Levi and Beel arrived, taking up the desk in front of her and Mammon. The professor walked in just a few moments later. “Still, I should probably clean up his mess and just make a group chat for all three of us.” Pulling up the new message screen, Kat did just that while Mammon snickered next to her.

> **Two Lords and a Kat (3)**
> 
> **Kat:** As much as I love playing monkey in the middle, I’m starting this chat for communication purposes.
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** Excellent idea, Katerina. Don’t you think so, Lucifer?
> 
> **Lucifer:** If you say so.
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** Now, what is this monkey in the middle?
> 
> **Kat:** It’s a human expression. I’ll explain later. My class is starting, and I need to take notes.
> 
> **Lord Diavolo:** I’ll look forward to it then, and we can discuss what it is you need help with too.
> 
> **Lucifer:** There is no need for that Lord Diavolo. I will handle it.

> **Kat and Sir Stubborn (2)**
> 
> **Lucifer:** What is it you need?
> 
> **Kat:** Class. Notes. Talk at lunch?
> 
> **Lucifer:** That is fine. Meet me at the assembly hall.
> 
> **Kat:**

Putting away her DDD, Kat picked up her pen. On the board the professor had written _how to make a human feel comfortable around you in 60 seconds or less_. Kat wasn’t sure what to think of that, but it seemed like this class was going to be an interesting one.

“This is dumb,” Mammon muttered next to her as the Professor started speaking. “I could do this kinda stuff in my sleep.”

Sparing him a glance, Kat lifted a finger to her lips. Mammon scowled back at her and slumped over his side of the desk, chin in hand. It only took Kat a few minutes to learn that a bored Mammon was a fidgety Mammon.

Pulling a sheet of paper from her notebook, Kat quickly scribbled a note at the top of it. _Do you know how to play tic-tac-toe or hangman or dots and boxes? If you do, I’ll play._ Sliding the paper between her and Mammon, Kat jotted down a note about something the professor said.

The paper slid back her way, Mammon’s all-caps scrawl beneath her writing catching her eye. _I know tic-tac-toe, but what’re the other two? Tic-tac-toe gets old real fast._

Feeling Mammon’s gaze on her, Kat finished the note she was making before writing back. _I’ll teach you later. How about we play 20 questions? All we do is ask questions about each other back and forth. Thinking up answers and questions should at least give you something to do._

Kat’s pen had barely left the page when Mammon’s hand was there. He must have been reading as she wrote. The single word answer made her smile.

_Fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient for this chapter guys. It's been a long week for me, and writing had to take a seat on the back-burner for a bit.
> 
> Is it weird that my favorite part of this chapter might just be the last chat name: Two Lords and a Kat? I almost named that chat Two Lords and a Lady.
> 
> Mammon just seems like someone who would struggle sitting still in a desk to me. Dunno why.
> 
> **Something cool you guys should know:**
> 
> Hellcat officially has fanart now!  
> A _huge thank you_ to ash414 for surprising me with a drawing of her version of Kat and Oro.  
> Seriously, in all my years of writing, this is the first time someone's ever made fanart for something I've written, so I'm super excited about it!
> 
> Go check it out: https://stardust414.tumblr.com/post/627994586287095808/hellcat-chapter-1-everlude-shall-we-date
> 
>   
> Also, we hit the 500 kudos mark; which is something I never thought would happen when I started writing this story. Thank you to all of you for reading, enjoying, and supporting Hellcat! You're the best readers I could ever ask for! :)
> 
> See you next chapter!


	25. A Human Among Demons

“Why in the world would ya end up in jail for trespassin’?”

“Because I’m too curious for my own good. You’re the one who made up the question ‘If you went to jail what would it be for?’ in the first place.” Kat said as she slid their sheet of questions into the front of her notebook.

What she had thought would be a simple diversion of: what’s your Pigwarts house, and best song to sing along to in the car had quickly devolved into crazy territory. She blamed Mammon. He started it.

She did find it interesting though that if Mammon could do any one thing and get away with it he’d steal the Demon King’s Treasure. Not that she knew what such a treasure would entail, but it just sounded really cool. Talk about making the best of an opportunity.

Shaking her head, Kat focused back on the task at hand. The professor had set aside the last fifteen minutes of class for practical application of the lesson with their desk partners. “Anyways, aren’t you supposed to be trying to make me feel at ease or something like that?”

“Pfft, that’s easy,” Mammon grinned. “Watch a master at work here.”

“LOL! Master of what? Being scum?” Levi mocked as he half turned to face them.

“Shaddup Levi! You’re supposed to be practicing with Beel.”

“But don’t you think it’s unfair that you’re the only one who gets to practice with a real human? Besides, I just have to offer Beel food. It’s not like that’s hard.”

“You’re wrong.” Beel frowned and shook his head. “I won’t do anything just because food is involved.”

“LOL. Almost anything then.” Before their bickering could spiral too far out of control, Kat spoke up.

“Can I give it a try?” Kat asked, glancing over her notes from the lecture. She’d made special note of the main points: smile, be friendly, don’t lie, and convince them you don’t mean to harm them when you actually do. “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to be myself or pretend to be a demon.”

“You’re not supposed to lie,” Beel said as he pulled a snack out of his bag.

“Yeah, but a human wouldn’t be trying to tempt another human into giving up their soul. So, should I pretend to be a demon when I’m doing this? Like an act? Since this class _is_ meant for demons... Or…” Kat trailed off. She wasn’t sure.

“Huh. Ya kinda got a point there,” Mammon said, looking thoughtful. Three sets of eyes looked at her, and then to each other. “Whadda you two think?”

When none of the brothers seemed to have an answer, Kat sighed and fell back to the good old standard of raising her hand.

____________________

Three days. Lucifer resisted the urge to sigh as he sat in the Student Officer Lounge that was hidden behind Diavolo’s high seat in the Assembly Hall. Three little days had almost never felt so long in his endless life, and it was all the exchange student’s fault.

“You usually don’t glare at the paperwork like that until you’ve been at it for several hours,” Diavolo said as he took the seat across from him. “Are you really that upset that Katerina was texting me this morning? I told you I don’t mind. In fact, I enjoyed it.”

“As long as she doesn’t bother you, it’s fine.”

Diavolo chuckled at the dry look Lucifer gave him. “Perhaps you’re just upset because she didn’t mention she needed something to you first?”

Lucifer’s frown deepened. Yes, he was upset about that. It rankled at his pride that there was something she thought she couldn’t come to him for. The fact that she was willing to approach Diavolo over him gave him a sense of inadequacy in his role of looking out for her, and he wouldn’t let that stand.

“She’s living in the House of Lamentations for the next year; which means she’s under my care. I don’t understand why she didn’t approach me. She had no qualms about coming to me with other questions.”

“Maybe she’s unsure after your disagreement yesterday?”

Shuffling the papers in front of him, Lucifer thought about that. They hadn’t spoken again yesterday, but she had greeted him at the breakfast table that morning. Though, with all the talk about her pact with Mammon, there hadn’t been room for any other subject to slip in. Was she uncomfortable around him now?

He didn’t think so, but he wasn’t sure. Lucifer had paid little attention to humans and their behavior until now. There had never been a reason to, and he had never shared the same fascination some of his siblings had harbored in the past about them.

“I don’t know,” he finally admitted, though it bothered him to say it. “She seemed fine this morning.”

“Well, I’m sure we can get it figured out. As I think you’ve noticed, Katerina seems to be quite level headed and willing to sit down and talk things out.”

Lucifer nodded. That was true. As infuriating as this human was proving to be, she was good at talking about things. He did wish she was less stubborn though, and respected his authority more. How many times had she stared him down now? The silly thing needed to learn that he knew best. If she would just listen to him, the year would go far more smoothly.

Diavolo chuckled as he looked through his own stack of papers. “The conversation I had with her yesterday was very interesting. I’d love to have more opportunities to sit down and chat with her.”

Lucifer’s hands stilled as he looked at a set of papers requesting a budget increase for one of the departments. Diavolo was already very busy, and loved to duck out and dump his share of paperwork on him. If he started becoming too fascinated with the human, Lucifer could only see his doom as more and more papers would pile up in front of him.

He could feel the oncoming headache. Even indirectly the human was causing him grief. His only hope was that possibly she’d keep Mammon out of some trouble now that she had a pact with him. He’d need to mention something to her, ask her to keep an eye on his brother. It had been a long time since any of his brothers besides Asmodeus had been in a pact.

“...Lucifer?”

Realizing Diavolo had asked him something, Lucifer gave a quiet hum. “I was lost in my thoughts. What did you ask?”

Diavolo stared at him, and Lucifer knew that try as he might, Diavolo knew him too well for him to hide his unrest. As if confirming his thoughts, Diavolo shook his head. “No. Whatever is on your mind is more important. Why don’t you talk to me about it?”

This time, Lucifer did sigh, setting the papers down as he leaned back in his seat. He knew that look in Diavolo’s eyes. He wasn’t getting away from this one. Not without a lot of effort that just wasn’t worth it right now.

“...I’m just concerned about Mammon.”

Diavolo seemed surprised. “Mammon? Why? Has he done something again? ...Or is this about his pact with Katerina?”

“It is. Outside of Asmodeus’ pact with Solomon, none of my brothers have ever made a pact for less than a human’s soul, and those pacts have all been short lived.”

“That’s true,” Diavolo said with a nod, “but, I don’t think you need to worry. Katerina doesn’t seem like the type to abuse having a pact. You told me yourself that she admitted this morning to refusing to use her pact to make Mammon repay Leviathan even though Leviathan tried to force her into it.”

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair. He found himself wishing it was a weekend evening so he could nurse a bottle of Demonus. “I know, but it is my job to look after my brothers. You don’t realize the subtle chaos this human is causing right under our noses.”

Under _his_ nose. He’d need to keep better track of what she got up to. He hadn’t had thousands of years to learn her patterns and habits like his brothers, so he had no way to predict what she’d do next. It would only get worse if she interrupted his brothers’ routines too. The thought alone made him want to groan in misery.

Diavolo laughed at him, his grin sharp and eyes bright with mischief. “Oh, I think I’ve got some idea. You haven’t been this riled up in some time, even with all your brothers’ antics. It’s quite amusing honestly.”

Lucifer gave Diavolo the look that comment deserved. “You would think that.”

Diavolo just chuckled again, before looking him in the eye. “So, when are you meeting with Katerina?”

____________________

> **The Kat and The Mammon (2)**
> 
> **Mammon:** Human, are ya skippin’ out on the cafeteria again?!
> 
> **Kat:** Yeah, sorry. I’m meeting up with Lucifer at the Assembly Hall. I need to talk to him about some stuff.
> 
> **Mammon:** Try not to be stupid and make him mad this time.
> 
> **Kat:** No promises, but it should be fine.
> 
> **Mammon:** …
> 
> **Mammon:** Just remember it ain’t my fault if ya end up dead or hangin’ from the ceiling.
> 
> **Kat:** Thanks for worrying.
> 
> **Mammon:** Worryin’?! Who said I was worryin’?! The Great Mammon doesn’t go around worryin’ about stupid humans that don’t know when to give up and be quiet.
> 
> **Kat:** Of course.
> 
> **Kat:** I’ll text you when I’m done, so you know I’m okay.
> 
> **Mammon:** ...Ya don’t have to do that. It’s not like I care or nothin’.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** If it doesn’t take too long, wanna eat lunch together again?
> 
> **Mammon:** You just can’t get enough of the Great Mammon can ya? Fine, but only cause it’s my job to keep an eye on ya.
> 
> **Mammon:** Don’t keep me waitin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes mother nature decides to knock out the power at my house for days. ...yay. :(
> 
> I feel like this chapter had a little bit of this, and a little bit of that. But, while tentative, I feel that Kat is slowly digging out a place for herself in the Devildom and a few of the brother's lives. 
> 
> I enjoyed getting into Lucifer's head-space for a bit again. It's also been kind of fun the past two chapters exploring a bit more of Lucifer and Diavolo and how they interact with each other. (For the record, I don't ship them.) 
> 
> For funsies: since I get so many comments about the comedy in this story; what's your favorite funny moment or scene or line?
> 
> See you next chapter!


	26. Negotiations

Letting herself into the Assembly Hall, Kat looked around. Her class had ended a few minutes early, so it seemed she’d arrived before Lucifer. Giving a quiet hum, Kat leaned against the back wall, staring up at the windows behind the judgement seats.

Between each section was a long purple banner, black embroidery depicting a different creature on each one. Idly, Kat counted seven of them. She had little doubt they were tied to the seven seats, the seven sins, the seven brothers...

Kat frowned thoughtfully. Seven? Using her fingers, she double checked her counting: Lucifer, Mammon, Beel, Levi, Asmo, and Satan. Nope, still six. Where was the last brother? _...Was there another brother?_ Kat tried to remember. No one had specifically said all seven sins were brothers, had they? And none of the brothers had mentioned a missing sibling… She’d just assumed, but…

Kat’s mind thought back to the dining hall at the House of Lamentations. That first morning there had been three empty seats. The one she sat in, the one between Mammon and Satan that she’d learned was Levi’s, and the seat next to Beel. 

Beel hadn’t wanted her to sit there, but he hadn’t said why. Just, “not there”. Was there supposed to be another resident in the House of Lamentations? If so, where were they, and why hadn’t anyone mentioned them? Or, maybe she was just overthinking things. Maybe Beel just didn’t want her to sit next to him.

Mammon had admitted that demons ate human flesh. Perhaps, it was just a bad idea for her to sit next to Beel, the Avatar of Gluttony, when he was eating. She had watched him literally take a bite out of his plate just that morning. Surely, it wouldn’t be hard for him to take a bite out of her too…?

Confused and intrigued, Kat found her eyes lingering on the seventh and final banner. 

“Ah, good. You’re here.” Drawn from her musings, Kat shelved the thought for later.

“Hey, Lucifer.” Kat gave him a smile as she pushed off the wall. “Thanks for meeting up with me.”

Lucifer seemed to study her for several long moments before speaking. “...Of course. It will not just be us though. Lord Diavolo has insisted on being present despite his busy schedule. Follow me.”

“Sure.” Catching up with Lucifer, Kat followed him back behind the judgement seats to a blank wall. Stopping, Lucifer turned to face her, jaw set, and a stern countenance on his face. 

“This place is for members of the student council only. You will not reveal its location to others, and you will never try to enter it by yourself unless you wish to be cursed. Have I made myself clear?”

Kat nodded.

“Good. It’s only at Lord Diavolo’s behest that you even be allowed to know of this place, so be grateful to him.” Giving her one last glare, Lucifer turned and placed his hand on the wall. Infernal fell from his lips dark, twisting, and dangerous.

Letting the undertones wash over her, Kat watched in amazement as a door seemingly grew into the wall. She could feel Lucifer’s gaze on her, but she didn’t care as she slowly stepped closer, noting the intricate and minute details in the door’s design.

“Do _not_ touch it,” Lucifer said as she drew within arm’s reach.

“Is this Infernal?” Kat asked, pointing to the elegant scrawl and swirls that were tucked into the overall design, making sure there was plenty of space between her fingertip and the door’s surface. When she looked over her shoulder, Lucifer was giving her an odd look.

“It is. I’m surprised you noticed it.”

Turning back to the door, Kat gave a quiet hum, eyes tracking the patterns throughout the door. “What does it say?”

“It’s a curse. This is why you will never try to enter alone or reveal its location. Simply laying eyes on the door allows the curse to latch onto you.”

“Gotcha,” Kat said, straightening up from where she’d bent over to observe some highly intricate depictions on the lower half of the door. She didn’t feel any different, but she’d trust Lucifer’s word on this. 

“Am I allowed to talk about the room itself or will that also curse me?”

“Speaking of the room is fine, but showing or telling others where it is would be folly.”

Kat adjusted the strap of her backpack. “Something tells me there’s a story behind that.”

Lucifer sighed heavily and gave a nod of his head. “This room used to be located elsewhere, but Asmodeus had a proclivity for using the room for ... _activities_ other than what it was intended for. It reached the point that we had to move the room and curse the door so only those who are keyed to it can open it.”

“I’m guessing that only those who’re keyed can enter the room too?”  


“Yes. All of us except for Asmodeus can bring others in with us. Anyone who tries to enter with him will find themselves unable to pass over the threshold.”

“Sounds like some complicated magic to me, but it’s pretty cool that it’s sight activated. Could you tell me more about how something like that works?”

Lucifer let out a huff of air that might have been a laugh. “Another time. We shouldn’t keep Lord Diavolo waiting any longer.”

Giving a sound of agreement, Kat stepped back, surprised when Lucifer held his hand out to her. Eyeing him with uncertainty, Kat slowly reached her hand out towards his. When he didn’t retract his arm, Kat laid her hand in his palm, noting the incredibly soft and smooth feel of his gloves. Were they some type of Devildom exclusive leather?

Long fingers wrapped around her hand, the grip deceptively strong for how light it was. Giving her a smirk, Lucifer laid his free hand on the doorknob. “Don’t let go until you’re in the room. Unless you want to be cursed that is.”

“Can’t say that’s on my list of things to do today,” Kat remarked as Lucifer opened the door and led the way in.

Inside was what Kat could only describe as a gentleman’s lounge. The main part of the room was filled with multiple couches surrounding an oversized coffee table. To the side was a mini bar and a dart board. Shelves decorated with various paraphernalia filled all but the far wall where a window sat. Underneath the window was a desk that overlooked the coffee table and couches.

Looking up from where he was bent over some paperwork on the coffee table, Lord Diavolo gave Kat a wave and a grin.

“Good to see you again, Katerina. How was your note taking?”

“Very notey,” Kat joked as she took a seat opposite Diavolo at a gesture from Lucifer who’d released his hold on her hand. “How about you? Is the war against paperwork in your favor today?” she asked, nodding to the various stacks on the coffee table.

Diavolo laughed. “It’s a never ending battle, but with Lucifer’s help it’s kept under control.”

“That’s good,” Kat said with a smile. “Too bad everybody can’t have a Lucifer, right?”

“Indeed!” Diavolo agreed with gusto. “But, alas, there’s only one, and I’m not about to give him up.”

Kat hid a chuckle behind her hand as Lucifer cleared his throat. “Can we move on to the point of this meeting?”

“Of course,” Diavolo said as he settled back in his seat. But, Kat found, for all that he looked relaxed, the intensity of his gaze on her only grew stronger. “You alluded earlier that there was something I could help you with, Katerina.”

“That’s right,” Kat said, mirroring Diavolo’s position with her own. From the side she could feel Lucifer’s gaze just as sharp and inquiring. “I figured you would be the best one to ask since you’re the one who had me summoned here.”

At an encouraging nod from Diavolo, Kat continued. “I didn’t ask when you first summoned me here because honestly this entire thing was rather surreal, and I needed some time to wrap my head around the situation. But, now that I’ve had a few days, there is something I need to know.”

Shifting, Kat leaned forward, looking straight into Diavolo’s eyes. “While I’m living here for the next year, what’s being done with my stuff back in the human world?”

Diavolo seemed caught off guard, but quickly recovered. “Your stuff? Is there something we haven’t supplied you with? I want to make sure you are comfortable during your stay here.”

Kat shook her head lightly, and looked over to Lucifer who seemed upset. “That’s not what I was trying to imply. You’ve more than covered for my basic needs here, and I’m grateful for that. Truly, I am.”

Lucifer gave her a considering look. “Then, what is the reason for your concern?”

Lacing her fingers together, Kat considered the two demons before her. “I’m not sure how it works here in the Devildom, but leaving a residence abandoned for a year in the human world usually doesn’t end well.”

“Abandoned?” Diavolo cut in, “You live alone in the human world?”

Kat nodded.

“I see.” Diavolo looked troubled. “We had assumed you would be living with someone. Don’t humans usually live with family or agemates?”

“Not necessarily. Lots of us live alone. Though, just as many live with family, or friends, or roommates. It’s often cheaper to share living expenses.”

Diavolo and Lucifer exchanged looks before, this time, Lucifer spoke up. “So, you don’t have anyone to keep an eye on your things while you’re staying here. Is that correct?”

“Yep.”

“And what will happen to your things if left unattended for a year?”

Kat let out a sigh. “Long story short, my stuff will be taken and sold since they will rule that I abandoned the premise. Most of it can be replaced, so I don’t really care too much. But,” Kat leveled the two demons with a flat gaze, “there are some things that can never be replaced. If I lose those, I will be _beyond_ upset.”

Diavolo slowly nodded as he crossed his arms. “We hadn’t made any particular preparations for your things when we summoned you here. I did add a powerful memory altering spell to the summoning to adjust the memories of anyone in the vicinity regarding you, but that was all.”

A small part of Kat felt relieved that this meant there hadn’t been panic at the restaurant when she disappeared, but that didn’t change the fact that her stuff was unaccounted for. That could cause problems.

“Is there any way I could go back, get the stuff I care about, and settle a few matters? I’d only need a day or two at most.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” Diavolo didn’t move, but the air in the room became heavy, charged, and oppressive. Kat was sure the temperature rose several degrees as the acrid smell of smoke faintly tickled her nose. When she looked into Diavolo’s eyes it was like the molten fires of hell were staring back.

 _This_ was the Prince of Hell. The one with the sharp, calculating gaze hidden behind a friendly face and loud laughter. Feeling like she would catch fire if she didn’t look away, Kat looked to Lucifer. Daivolo’s power didn’t seem to affect him, a testament to his own strength.

She hadn’t thought her request unreasonable, but this reaction spoke otherwise. The question was...

“Why?”

“Lord Diavolo doesn’t need to explain himself to you,” Lucifer interjected sternly. Kat wanted to snarl. If there was anything in the Devildom she had a right to have explained to her, it was this. What was wrong with her wanting to tie up loose ends and collect a few things before settling into the Devildom for a year?

But, Kat held her tongue. Lose her cool here, and she’d lose any chance of concession. She couldn’t let that happen.

Looking between the two demons who’d grown tense at her request, Kat tried to think. Silence filled the room as she rolled Diavolo’s words around in her head. Something was off. What was she missing? He hadn’t said he couldn’t do it... just that he wouldn’t let her do it… But, why?

What could Diavolo stand to lose by sending her back to the human world temporarily? She wouldn’t be taking anything with her… Kat straightened up suddenly as it dawned on her. That was it! _She_ was the answer. She turned her attention back to Diavolo who was watching her coolly.

“You’re worried I won’t come back. That I’m using this as an excuse to run away from your exchange program and the Devildom.”

“...Yes. That’s right,” Diavolo said slowly, allowing his power to fade away. “Since you’ve figured out that much, you can understand why I can’t allow you to go back.”

Kat let out a huff of air and shook her head, a grin creeping onto her face in disbelief. “Are you serious?” She laughed. “You really think that I’d give up a chance to experience this?!” Her hand waved around in the air vaguely. “There’s no way I would _not_ want to come back. I’ve got so much stuff to see, and do, and learn that, frankly, I don’t think a year is going to be enough to satisfy me.”

Diavolo and Lucifer were both staring at her in what Kat could only call shock, and it made her laugh again. “I’m guessing that’s not the answer you were expecting to hear, but it’s true.”

“...I can tell you’re not lying,” Diavolo said after studying her for several long moments as if puzzled. “But, what’s to say that you won’t change your mind once you get back to the human world?”

Kat nodded. His question made sense. “I don’t know how to assure you that I won’t, but I can compromise instead.” She looked to Lucifer. “I’d be willing to take an escort with me. You, or Mammon, or both. You could help me gather my things, and guarantee I come back.”

“And what makes you think I want to babysit you in the human world?” Lucifer asked, staring down his nose at her. “Or that I would trust Mammon to?”

Kat frowned. “You trusted Mammon above all your other brothers, including yourself, to watch over me while I’m here. Don’t try and tell me you don’t trust him.”

“Watching over you in the Devildom is one thing. Allowing Mammon into the human world is just asking for trouble.”

“Then come with us, or trust me to keep an eye on Mammon because _I will_ whether you ask me to or not.” Kat watched as surprise flickered across Lucifer’s face before he composed himself.

“Even if you say that, you still haven’t given us a reason to send you back. Why should we care about the things you’ve left behind?”

Kat paused. It was true. They had no reason to care. None of her things would mean anything to them, but that wasn’t the point.

“...You don’t have to care,” she spoke deliberately, feeling out the words even as she said them. “You just need to care about what I can offer you in return.” An eye for an eye. A favor for a favor. Something only she could offer.

“Oh, and what would that be?” Diavolo asked, leaning forward in interest, his gaze razor sharp.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Kat spoke, the notion coming together as she voiced it. 

“In your exchange program there are only two humans, but there are lots of demons in the Devildom. ...Most of them won’t get the chance to have any meaningful interactions with Solomon or me while we are here. In other words, we’ll get to learn about demons, but they won’t get to learn about humans.”

Gaining confidence as the final pieces fell into place in her thoughts, Kat met Diavolo’s gaze head on, words dripping in determination.

“I can change that. I’ve lived all over the human world. I know languages and cultures. I could help teach demons about modern humans rather than just the history your classes here at RAD cover.”

“And how would you go about this teaching?”

“If you’ll allow it, I could hold human culture seminars once a month give-or-take. The specific topics could be decided later, but I’m well versed in a variety of things. Any demon that wanted to attend could come, listen, learn, and ask questions.”

Leaning back in his seat, Diavolo considered her words. “You’d be willing to do that?”

Kat nodded. “I’ve done similar things before in the human world, so I’m used to it. Besides,” Kat said with a smirk, “I _am_ a teacher after all. Teaching others language and culture is what I like to do.”

Diavolo stared at her for several long seconds before grinning and letting out a booming laugh. “You truly are a strange one, Katerina! This is an intriguing offer. What do you think, Lucifer?”

They both turned to Lucifer who seemed thoughtful. “I can see the merit to it, but there would be several finer details that would need worked out. Also,” Lucifer mused coolly, “words are just that. Words. How do we know you will uphold your end of the bargain?”

Kat regarded Lucifer shrewdly, weighing the options she knew she had. He really didn’t trust humans. The irony made her want to laugh. A human handshake wouldn’t be enough to seal the deal here, but there had been something in that book Solomon had lent her that might just do the trick.

“...If you’re that concerned, then let’s swear a devil’s oath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Not gonna lie guys, this chapter sent me through the ringer and back. 
> 
> Foreshadowing the seventh brother, magic and Lucifer, and a sneak into Asmo's trouble causing... demon/human relations and negotiations with the devil... Gah! Trying to get the mood just right for this chapter was a major pain in my neck, but I feel that the end result was well worth it. I hope you guys feel the same since I made you wait so long.
> 
> Thoughts on the glimpse at Diavolo's more demonic side? The dude isn't the Prince of Hell for nothing after all.
> 
>   
> **Something cool #2!**
> 
> You guys need to go check out chapter nine, or the link below! Why? Because RavenofDispersion surprised me with fanart of the picture Beel took of Kat being a waitress in Hell's Kitchen. She offered to let me use it in the story, so I've gone and updated chapter nine with it.
> 
> Here's the link if you'd rather check it out here: https://www.deviantart.com/tiranoestelar/art/Hell-s-Kitchen-Waitress-855850339
> 
> See you next chapter!


	27. A Devil's Oath

Silence echoed in the room for several long seconds. Kat’s comment seemed to have caught both demons completely off guard, neither sure how to respond as they stared at her incredulously.

Internally, Kat began to falter. Was she not supposed to know about a devil’s oath... or was this just not the right situation to recommend using one in? From what she understood in reading Solomon’s book, a devil’s oath was similar to human oaths of old, but with defined consequences involving curses for failing to uplive your half of the promise.

“You…” Lucifer finally spoke, hand raising to pinch the space between his eyes. “Do you have any idea what you just insinuated?”

“Well enough, I’d like to think,” Kat said slowly, but surely. “Though, I have no idea how to actually go about making said oath, I’m aware of what it entails.”

“That’s more than I’d expected,” Lucifer sighed. “You are aware then of the punishment should you break the oath?”

“A curse of the other’s choosing, if I’m not mistaken. One proportional to the oath being made.”

Lucifer nodded. “And that doesn’t scare you?”

“Considering I have no qualms about upholding my end, no. It doesn’t.”

A deep chuckle came from Diavolo as he gave Kat a sharp smirk. “Interesting. I accept your terms, Katerina.”

“Lord Diavolo—!” Diavolo held up his hand, forestalling anything else Lucifer had to say.

“Since Katerina is unfamiliar with the process, I ask that you help her with her part, Lucifer.”

“Surely, I should be the one to make the oath, Lord Diavolo. There’s no need for you to do this.”

Diavolo shook his head. “That’s where you’re wrong. This involves my exchange program, so I will be the one to do it. Besides, it’s been a long time since I’ve sworn a devil’s oath. It should be fun!”

Kat could only describe Lucifer’s expression as pained and resigned. She didn’t understand. Did it really matter who she made the oath with out of the two of them? Well, maybe it did, because Diavolo was the Prince? But, he was also the one saying he would do it…

“So, what do I need to do?”

After a quick explanation from Lucifer, Kat found herself standing across from Diavolo. Each of them had their left arms held out, elbows bent, and fingers pointing straight up except for their pinkies which interlocked, blood beading on the tips. Their right arms were behind their backs, pointer and middle fingers crossed. It honestly reminded Kat of an overly convoluted pinky swear.

Lucifer stood behind her, hand on her shoulder, ready to give instructions. “As the higher ranking of you two, Lord Diavolo will swear second. It shows that he accepts your terms as worthy of his time and effort. Are you ready?”

Kat nodded. She could feel Lucifer’s hand tighten on her shoulder as he leaned over, lips near brushing the shell of her ear. “I will assist with the magic. Do not fight it.” Before Kat could say anything, she felt a strange sort of cold warmth flood into her from where Lucifer’s hand sat.

As the feeling passed down into her left arm towards her hand, Kat felt a burning sensation where the feather mark lay. “Human,” Lucifer growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “ _What_ is that?”

“...Karasu’s feather,” Kat murmured back even though she knew Diavolo could hear everything, could read her moving lips. His golden eyes flicked to her arm, one eyebrow raised. She knew Lucifer was probably staring too as he let out a heavy sigh.

“Such a troublesome one you are. We’ll be discussing this later.”

“Sure.” Kat wasn’t sure what Lucifer did, but the burning feeling from the feather cooled before a strange sensation ran down her arm, like warm water was running down the inside of her skin.

“Now, repeat my words exactly.”

Listening to Lucifer closely; which wasn’t hard with his mouth still right next to her ear, Kat began speaking. “Under watch of darkness, sworn on blood and secrets…” As she spoke, Kat watched in fascination as a dark string of what Lucifer had explained was magic began to wrap around her and Diavolo’s interlocked pinky fingers.

“By fang, and horn, and wing, and tail... I, Katerina, a human, swear to aid Lord Diavolo’s exchange program by hosting seminars about the human world.” Kat took a breath. “I also swear to not run from said program even if given the chance.”

Diavolo’s eyes flew wide even as Lucifer’s grip on her shoulder tightened to the point of pain and then some. He hadn’t told her to speak the last part. She could both feel and hear the rumble of displeasure coming from him. “Foolish human,” he hissed in her ear. “You’ve done it now.”

Kat threw Lucifer a sharp glare over her shoulder. She knew what she was doing. There was no reason for her to run from the exchange program, and showing that to the demon’s around her could only prove to her benefit. Or, at least, she thought so.

Remaining silent, as the oath was still incomplete, Kat turned back to Diavolo, nodding solemnly at him. He studied her carefully before returning her nod slowly, his face was serious, but his eyes glinted with anticipation.

“Under watch of darkness, sworn on blood and secrets —by fang, and horn, and wing, and tail. I, Diavolo, Lord and Prince of the Devildom swear to allow the human, Katerina, to return to the human world —with escort— to retrieve her things and settle any necessary matters.”

Just like when she had sworn, another string of magic had appeared as Diavolo spoke. Kat felt another warm breath of air on her ear as Lucifer resumed whispering to her, his voice harsher than before. Good thing she hadn’t actually promised Mammon anything earlier because Lucifer was definitely angry.

Meeting Diavolo’s gaze, Kat recited the final part of the oath in unison with him: “Cursed be the betrayer as revenge for the betrayed, for the devil’s oath sworn betwist us this day.”

As they spoke, Kat noted the two separate strings of magic wrapped around their fingers appeared to tie themselves together in a complex knot. The magic seemed to shimmer darkly for several seconds before fading away.

When Lucifer released her shoulder, Kat took it as a sign the oath was completed. She rolled her shoulder once, noting that it was still sore. It almost felt like someone had punched her there. With how hard Lucifer had been gripping it, she wouldn’t be surprised if some bruising appeared. Stupid demon strength.

“How does the magic in the oath know when it’s been completed or broken?” Kat asked as she took her hand back from Diavolo.

“The darkness knows,” Diavolo replied as he wiped the blood from his finger away. Kat gave him an unimpressed look as she pulled a bandaid out of her backpack for her own finger.

“You realize that means nothing to me, right? I don’t know what the darkness is.”

Turning back to her companions after stuffing the bandaid wrapper into a side pocket of her bag, Kat noted they seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation from the looks they were exchanging. Clearing her throat, Kat drew their attention.

“...The darkness is... _complicated_ ,” Diavolo finally said, looking thoughtful. “It’s not something that can be easily described in any human language I know of. They all lack the proper expressions.”

Kat knew the look on her face was unsatisfied, but it seemed to amuse Diavolo who chuckled. “Such a curious one. I can’t explain the darkness to you, but I can tell you what the magic will do.” Kat nodded. She’d take what she could get.

“A physical indication will appear both when an oath is completed or broken,” he said, holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers to emphasize his point. “Either way the name of the one you made an oath with will appear on your finger. If the oath is completed it will show black, but it will be red like blood if the oath is broken.

“If black, you will acknowledge the completed oath with the words: darkness sees, and darkness knows, that this oath betwixt us has been upheld. Or, if it’s red, you can cast a curse through the connection. Once a curse has been cast, the ties binding the oath are severed.”

Kat held up her own bandaged finger and stared at it curiously. Magic was so strange. “So, how do you know when both sides of the oath have been completed?”

“The magic strings you saw will appear with both our names on our respective fingers and dissolve away.”

“Huh. That’ll be cool to see.”

“Yes, well, with your rashness, you’ll either have to wait until the end of the exchange program, or until Lord Diavolo releases you from your oath to see that,” Lucifer said, crossing his arms as he frowned at her. “If your foolishness doesn’t get you killed that is. As dying will also sever the oath.”

“Is proving my willingness to see this exchange program through really that foolish?” Lucifer didn’t bother to give her an answer, choosing to glower at her instead. Feeling her stomach churn in hunger, Kat sighed.

“Do you need me for anything else right now? Mammon agreed to have lunch with me, and I promised not to keep him waiting.”

Lucifer glanced at Diavolo before speaking. “You may go, but we will be talking later. Also, keep our upcoming trip to the human world quiet. My brothers will throw a fit when they hear about it.”

“Can I tell Mammon at least? He’s going with us after all, right?”

Lucifer let out a sigh. “Fine. You can tell Mammon, but no one else. Understood?”

“Sounds good,” Kat said as she hefted her backpack onto her shoulders, not liking how it felt on the one Lucifer had been holding. “By the way...”

“... _What now?_ ” Kat wasn’t sure Lucifer could sound more done with things if he tried. So, she jerked her thumb towards the door. “That thing isn’t going to curse me on the way out is it?”

__________________

> **The Kat and The Mammon (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** All done.
> 
> **Kat:** And, I’m not dead!
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Mammon:** Took ya long enough.
> 
> **Mammon:** I saved ya a seat. You should be grateful to The Great Mammon!
> 
> **Kat:** Actually, I was hoping we could eat together just the two of us, like we did yesterday.
> 
> **Kat:** I’ve got something to tell you.
> 
> **Mammon:** Seriously?! Can’t ya just tell me? Why’ve I gotta come find ya? I’m not at your beck and call like some dog! Ya know that, right?!
> 
> **Kat:** I know, and that’s not what I meant.
> 
> **Kat:** Lucifer had me promise not to tell any of your other brothers. Just you.
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Mammon:** Why didn’t ya say so sooner?!
> 
> **Mammon:** Where are ya?!
> 
> **Kat:** Same place we ate yesterday.
> 
> **Mammon:** You really like that feather, doncha?
> 
> **Mammon:** You’ve got good tastes. For a human that is.
> 
> **Mammon:** Don’t move. I’ll be right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yep. Kat just made a deal with the devil. Literally. And that deal was basically a demonic, glorified pinky swear because, why not?
> 
> Explored some more world lore here. Yay! :)
> 
> **I've got a couple questions for you guys:**
> 
> _Question one:_  
>  How long (days, weeks, months) do you guys think it takes to get Belphie out of the attic? I've got some ideas of my own, but I'm curious what you think.
> 
> _Question two:_  
>  Witches. Sometimes canon makes them sound like magical humans from the human world, and other times they make it sound like some of them dwell in the Devildom (but they are human???) Curious what everyone's thoughts on them are. I'm trying to figure out how they fit in this world.
> 
> _Question three:_  
>  Luke. I still haven't introduced him into the story which gives me the leeway to ask this... 
> 
> I've been seeing several really cool fanarts of Luke that portray him as a teenager or young adult that have given me some fun ideas. Would you guys like it if I threw a curve-ball in here and portrayed Luke like that (older physically) in this story, or would you prefer it if I left him as a cherubic 10 yr old looking kid? Either way I've got fun ideas for him. Just curious if you guys have a preference. 
> 
> Or, if you'd maybe prefer I keep Luke canon here and do some fun AU stories on the side with Kat and an older Luke. Nothing is set in concrete for now. I'm just playing around with ideas since Luke is going to need introduced sometime soon. (Though, knowing me, soon may still be several chapters away.)
> 
>   
> Thanks in advance for all the amazing feedback you guys always give. :)
> 
> See you next chapter!


	28. Sliver of Guilt

“What?! For real?! You’re bein’ serious right now?!”

His human laughed, hand coming up to cover her mouth cause she was chewin’. Beel could take a few lessons from her. “Yes, Mammon,” she said after she swallowed. “I’m serious. You, me, and Lucifer are taking a trip to the human world this weekend.”

Mammon grinned. This was great! He hadn’t been to the human world outside of being summoned in _ages_! He could actually enjoy himself for once instead of being run ragged by those damn witches. Or, at least as much as he could with Lucifer being there.

Leaning back against his side of the alcove, Mammon grinned as he propped his arm up on his leg. “An’ just how didja manage to get Lucifer to agree to this? He’s _super_ strict about inter-realm travel.”

It had been centuries since Diavolo had clamped down on the travel between the human world and the Devildom. Nowadays, the only demons who could access the travel gate were Lucifer and Diavolo himself. Anyone else had to either climb through the nine levels of hell and a bunch of red tape —which was a pain in the ass— or hope to be summoned.

“Actually, it was Lord Diavolo who accepted my terms. We swore a devil’s oath with Lucifer as witness.”

Mammon froze, grin sliding off his face. His human had what?!

“...Mammon?”

It took Mammon several long seconds to move, and when he did it was to bury his face in his hands, a growl in his chest as Infernal spilled from his lips.

[Stupid-ass human!] Mammon hissed. What was she thinkin’ goin’ an makin’ oaths with Diavolo of all demons?! Didn’t she realize he’s the _prince of hell_?! This couldn’t be good! Didn’t she realize that she was _his_ human?! What was she goin’ an’ doin’ makin’ oaths with other demons?! 

[I swear—!] Mammon dug his fingers into his scalp in frustration. [Can’t leave my human alone for two minutes!] ...An’ why didn’t Lucifer stop her?! He was there! [Stupid, dumb, moronic, idoitic, no-brained human! Gonna end up dead in a ditch or some demon’s stomach!] 

At the feeling of a tentative poke to his leg, Mammon parted his fingers to glare at his human through his hands. He wasn’t speaking anymore, but he could still feel the low, deep rumble of his annoyed growl reverberating through his core.

His human had a guarded look about her as she slowly took her hand and the finger that had poked him back, but Mammon stopped her. Snatching her wrist, he pulled her hand back towards him, glaring at the bandage wrapped around her pinky finger. He’d noticed it before, but just thought she’d managed to give herself a papercut or somethin’. Humans were fragile like that after all.

He didn’t like it. Like he didn’t like the black banded feather he knew was around her arm. Other things, _other demons_ , shouldn’t be marking up what was his. Mammon’s gaze rose to stare at where he knew his sigil lay. He couldn’t see it for her uniform, and it frustrated him. The greed inside him roared to see his mark, his proof that this was _his_ human.

“Hey,” his human said softly, leaning down and tilting her head so she could meet eyes with him. “Talk to me.”

Huffing, Mammon leaned back and looked away, arms crossed defensively. He didn’t want to talk. It’s not like the human would understand anyways. She had no idea what it meant to be an avatar of sin, and she obviously didn’t understand what it meant to be his human. He heard her sigh heavily before speaking to him again. “Will you talk to me if I let you see it?”

Mammon glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and gave a sorta shrug.

“Honestly,” his human muttered. A flutter of movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention as his human raised her hands to her tie and began pulling it loose.

“Are all demons this territorial after making a pact?” she asked, a hint of something Mammon didn’t bother to place in her voice, too focused on watching her undo the top two buttons of her shirt to push the collar aside to reveal most of his mark.

His eyes traced over the visible part of his mark with satisfaction for a brief second before something caught his eye.

“What’s that?” he asked, hand reaching out even as he spoke. 

“Hmm?” his human craned her head, trying to get a good look at her own shoulder as he pushed her collar further to the side. “Oh, looks like it’s going to bruise up after all.” She gave a bit of a shrug. “Ah well, it’ll be fine in a few days. Bruises usually look way worse than they feel.”

“You sure ‘bout that?”

His human gave an affirmative noise as she raised a hand to poke gently at the discolored skin. “It may be a little tender or sore to the touch, and I may be a bit stiff tomorrow morning, but that’s it. Do demons not bruise?”

“Nah, we do, but it takes a lot to make a demon bruise, and you’re just a fragile human.” Mammon gave his human a once over, making sure nothing else seemed off. “...If you’re sure you’ll be fine, that’s good, but don’t let Lucifer find out. He’ll hang me from the ceiling if he finds out I let you get hurt.”

“Lucifer better not give you crap about this.” Brushing his hand away with a snort, his human started redoing her buttons and tie. “He’s the one who did it.”

Mammon jerked in surprise, eyes going back to his human’s shoulder. Lucifer had…?! It only took his brain a couple more seconds to put the pieces together, and he scowled.

“I thought I told ya _not_ to piss Lucifer off this time!” 

His human let out a breath that might have been a laugh. “I didn’t. Well, not exactly anyways. I just made him kind of upset while his hand was on my shoulder, and he gripped it a bit too tight.”

Mammon’s eyes narrowed. Lucifer wouldn’t have bruised his human if he was only ‘kind of’ upset. He’d lectured all of them for hours, multiple times, before the exchange program started about how careful they needed to be so they didn’t break the humans; especially this one. 

“Human. What did you do?”

For the second day in a row, Mammon found himself sitting and listening to his human tell him about what had happened to her. And, once again, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Let me get this straight,” he said when his human was finished talking. “You pissed off Lucifer _and_ made an oath with Lord Diavolo just so you could get some stuff back from the human world?!”

“Pretty much,” his human said with a nod of her head. Mammon groaned.

“Human, this stuff of yours better be worth it.”

“It is. To me at least, and really, that’s all that matters.” The small half-smile she gave him before looking out the window of the alcove bothered Mammon. It felt…off, wrong somehow. He didn’t like it. Not when he knew what her smile could be like, so bright and warm he felt it in the marrow of his being.

“Hey, human—”

“Kat.”

“Huh?” Mammon tilted his head to the side. 

“My name is Katerina,” she said, turning from the window. “Kat is fine too.”

“What’re you talkin’ about now?” 

Mammon wasn’t sure why, but his human seemed upset; though, she hid it pretty well, for a human.

“My name, Mammon. I’m asking you to call me by my name. _Please_. I know you don’t really see me as much more than a lowly human you have to look after, but… it would mean a lot to me.” Her last words were soft, barely spoken, but with his sharp hearing Mammon heard them anyways.

“...Ya want me ta call ya by your name?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Mammon huffed. It’s not like she was asking anything hard, but why did it matter? He was a demon, the avatar of sin, and she said it herself that she was just a human. Why did it matter what he called her? In fact, he could call her whatever he wanted.

“Ya think I’m just gonna start callin’ ya by your name because you asked nicely? Are you forgetting that I’m a demon?”

“I’m well aware of what you are, Mammon. And Lucifer already told me that most demons will call me human because that’s what I am to them —a lowly human not worth their recognition. I just thought that…” Trailing off, his human shook her head. “Nevermind,” she muttered bitterly, grabbing her stuff and getting up. “I guess I was wrong.”

“H-hey, where do ya think you’re goin’?!” Mammon said, trying to grab her, but failing when she stepped out of reach. 

“Class.” The cool-eyed look she gave him reminded Mammon far too much of Lucifer when he was super unhappy with something he’d done. It sent phantom shivers down his spine. “You should get going too. I’ll see you later, _Mammon_.”

Mammon could only stare as his human walked down the hall, turned the corner, and disappeared from sight. Most demons wouldn’t notice, but even as an angel, Mammon had been sensitive to the minute emotional changes in others. His human was hurting, and somehow, he knew it was largely his fault.

But, what bothered him more was: why did he care enough to feel a sliver of guilt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I took a break from writing for a few days to enjoy catching up on some reading and binge watch the first couple seasons of MASH with my husband. It was a nice breather. Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. :)
> 
> I wasn't quite sure where this chapter would go when I started writing it, and while it is one of my shorter chapters, I'm happy with the things I was able to set up in it. I thought about doing this chapter from Kat's POV, but found I liked Mammon's a lot better. I feel like it helped give a demon-side view to certain issues.
> 
> Nothing like some good old culture-clashing and demon hubris to throw a wrench in things, right? I wasn't really a fan of how the game got Mammon to call MC by name, so here's to hoping I can do it better.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	29. Study-Buddies One and Two

She should have known better, Kat thought, frustrated at herself. Just because Mammon had agreed to make a pact with her didn’t mean he would call her by her name. She’d just hoped… Mammon had taken the time to really consider her before he’d taken Goldie from her hand, like some kind of test... Apparently, it hadn’t meant anything to him though.

Then there was the fact that he’d kissed her. It might have been her first pact, but Kat was positive a kiss _wasn’t_ part of the ritual. Would Mammon really go around kissing her if he considered her nothing more than a _lowly human_? 

Kat let out a sigh. While the kiss had been nice, she’d known there weren’t any real feelings behind it, besides Mammon’s possessive greed; which, she assumed was par for the course when dealing with the Avatar of Greed, and that was fine. It had been a spur of the moment action done in the middle of an adrenaline high, but, honestly, if he could do that then he could call her by her name! 

But, no… she’d been wrong. 

In the end she was still just a lowly human to him after all. Still, if making a pact with Mammon wasn’t enough to get him to call her by her name, then what was?

Walking into her class, Kat was distracted from her thoughts by the sight of a familiar face. Pushing her frustration aside to deal with later, Kat crossed the room.

“Hey, Solomon! You’re taking this class too?” 

“Hello to you too, Kat. And yes, I am.” The sorcerer smirked up at her from his seat, sliding over and making room on the bench for her.

Grinning, Kat took the unspoken invitation, sitting down next to her fellow human. “You realize this means we have to be study buddies now, right?” 

Solomon chuckled. “Is that how that works?”

“Well, duh.” Getting out her things, Kat found herself extremely grateful for Solomon’s presence as she fell into an easy conversation with him. Solomon was talking to her, not at her like the demons tended to do, and it was nice.

“Ah. I didn’t realize both of you were in this class.” Looking up from her notes where she’d been asking Solomon for some clarification on another subject, Kat gave Satan a smile.

“Hey study-buddy number two!”

“Study-what?” Satan asked, giving Kat a strange look as he took the seat behind her.

“Does that mean I’m study-buddy number one?” Solomon chimed in, an amused tone to his voice.

“Of course,” Kat laughed. “For this class at least.”

Catching on, Satan nodded thoughtfully. “Using the resources of those around you is a good idea. I understand why Solomon would be in this class, but how you convinced Lucifer to let you when you have no magical background or knowledge is surprising.”

“That’s because I’ve agreed to tutor Kat and catch her up on all the magical basics she’ll need.”

“And I promised I’d get good grades no ifs, ands, or buts about it,” Kat tacked on. 

Satan seemed unconvinced as he stared at her. “And if you can’t catch on to the magical theory Solomon is teaching you fast enough to handle this class?”

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem,” Solomon said, shooting a look in Kat's direction. “Kat’s already made it through a few basic magical theory books I lent her with minimal questions.”

“Speaking of,” Kat said, grabbing out a notebook she was using to take notes from the books Solomon had lent her, and the new books he’d lent her that morning when she’d given him his lunch, “there’s something I’m curious about.”

Turning and setting her things on Satan’s desk so they could all see, Kat flipped to a page she’d marked with a sticky note and then found a page in her notes. “See, this part here talks about spellcrafting, and I’ve got a note here about powers of patterns and to look more into verbalism irregularities in primes and off-speech irregularity patterns verses runic blends and reversals.”

“Ah,” Solomon nodded. “You’re making leaps in logic again. This is getting into advanced spell weaving and the magical property differences between spoken and written magics. I’ve got another book I can bring tomorrow that will help clarify, but you’d need to read _at least_ three other books I have first for it to make any sense.”

“Hold on,” Satan interrupted, giving Kat a calculative look after checking the title of the book. “How did you know to make a note to look into those things based on the passage in Solomon’s book? This magical theory book doesn’t touch on that.”

“True,” Kat agreed, flipping to a different page in her notes and pointing at a point she’d jotted down, and showing it to Satan. “But, this part got me thinking, and then I came across some interesting points in another of my classes, so I made use of the devilnet to get a base idea, and then made note to get better clarification of this and this here,” she said, tapping various spots in her notes and turning to several other pages.

The look Satan was giving her as Kat continued to explain various points and questions made Solomon laugh. “And that’s why I have no concerns about Kat catching up on the material. It’s more likely she’ll have odd knowledge gaps as she jumps over the middle steps or takes a strange way around to the correct answer.”

“And that’s why you’re going to be my study-buddies,” Kat said with a smile. “To help me fill the gaps so I can catch up and keep up.”

“Well, it seems interesting enough,” Satan admitted, still scanning through Kat’s notes. “Wait, what’s this here…”

“Oh, that’s…”

All three were somewhat disappointed when the teacher walked in and started class, having been in the middle of an interesting discussion that had Satan agreeing to gather books on several subjects to add to Kat’s reading list on top of what Solomon was already planning on lending her.

Throughout the lecture, Satan found his attention kept wandering to the two humans sitting in front of him. The girl had several books and notebooks out, and he knew from looking at her notes before class that there was a method to her madness, but it was different to see it in action.

Pages flipped as she searched the table of contents of a book here, jotted down a note to look something up that caught her attention there, made a reference to a previous note, stuck sticky notes all over the place… honestly, he could admit he was a teensy bit impressed. She really was trying hard to absorb all the information thrown her way as fast as she could, like a sponge that just couldn’t get enough.

A feeling he could understand all too well. He held knowledge in high regard after all, constantly seeking for new things to read and learn. It made him curious if she’d continue on like this or if she’d start to give up after a couple of weeks when it started to become too much. Only time would tell.

Part of him hoped she’d persevere and push through. They hadn’t talked about anything he didn’t know before class started, but it had given him a small insight into how the human’s mind worked, and _that_ had been interesting. The way she connected topics and ideas, coming to conclusions through unusual means was intriguing. It would be nice to converse with her more once she was more learned.

Yet, another part of him wanted to see her fail, to see her flounder and get angry. She kept her temper under tight wraps, but Satan had caught glimpses of what could be, and, well, he was the Avatar of Wrath. Tempting humans into giving into their anger, descending past the point of frustration and hurt feelings to the pure desire to destroy, and maim, and _end things_ was what he did.

Would she tip and fall into wrath if she got angry enough? Could he influence her into it? Asmo had pouted to him the other day that when he’d tried to charm her at Majolish it hadn’t worked. It made Satan curious. Was it simply Asmo’s power that didn’t work, or would the other brother’s powers fail too?

At some point, Satan realized he’d stopped listening to the lecture completely, all of his focus on the back of the human in front of him, and it made him want to laugh. Sneaky little human, stealing his attention like that, and she wasn’t even trying. Was this how easily she tricked his brothers and riled up Lucifer?

Narrowing his eyes, Satan allowed a dangerous smirk to grace his lips for a brief moment. Such a curious little creature they’d been given charge of. Yes, he’d definitely be keeping a loose eye on her, and, if the looks Solomon were giving her meant anything, he wouldn’t be the only one.

Satan watched in amusement as Solomon slipped a scrap of paper to the girl. Looking it over, the girl shot Solomon a smile and a mouthed ‘thanks’ before using a sticky note to attach the paper scrap to the current page on her notebook. It must have been clarification on some note she’d made. 

This happened several more times, stirring his curiosity each time. Eventually, Satan shifted over on his bench, since no one had sat by him, so he could read over the human’s shoulder. It was fascinating to pick apart her thought process as he watched. The little scraps of knowledge Solomon was passing her seemed to inspire even more varied trains of thoughts and side notes. 

By the time class ended, Satan found he wasn’t completely against the idea of being study-buddies, but not for the reasons the human had suggested. The sneaky human could study magic, but he would be studying her. As long as she continued to provoke his interest that was. 

...Too bad he couldn’t just dissect her piece by piece, but perhaps a magical experiment or two wouldn’t be amiss? If he managed to anger Lucifer in the process it would only be a bonus, and he’d make sure it was nothing permanent or lethal, of course. ...Oh yes, this could be the beginning of something _terribly_ wonderful.

_______________________

“I’m telling you, Solomon, Satan was looking at me like I was some kind of lab rat right before he left,” Kat murmured as they walked out of class.

“I’m sure you’re just imagining things.”

“You didn’t see the look he gave me because you were putting your stuff away. I’m pretty sure he was plotting somebody’s demise, and that somebody might be me.”

Solomon chuckled at his companion. “Well, did you do anything to make the Avatar of Wrath target you?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t,” Kat said with a half-shrug. Did telling him to leave her room the night before count? “The culture here is really different.” 

Solomon nodded at that. It was true. He was familiar with demons from all his pacts, but being in the Devildom with them was a different story. It was obvious their society functioned in a very different manner from the human one.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” he replied after a moment. “It’s not like Lucifer would let any of his brothers actually harm you.”

Kat huffed and rolled her eyes at him. “Lucifer is one demon, Solomon. It doesn’t matter how powerful he is, he can’t be everywhere at once. If I get turned into a newt or something I’m counting on you to make sure I get better.”

Solomon did his best to contain his laughter so they didn’t draw too much attention in the halls, but it was hard with the mischievous grin Kat was giving him. He found himself shaking his head in disbelief. This girl…

“Well, I’ve gotta go this way,” Kat said as they reached a split in the hallway. “Catch ya later, Solomon.”

“Mmm,” Solomon agreed, watching his fellow human walk away before heading towards his own class. He’d have to ask Asmodeus how Katerina was chosen for the exchange program. Her adaptability to the new world and course work was truly impressive. Not something he would have expected from a regular human at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't my plan to have a Satan POV, but here we are. Guess it only seems appropriate with tomorrow being his birthday. 
> 
> Having Satan share a class with Kat and be deemed as her study-buddy seemed like a good way to help him slowly build an interest in her. Granted, right now that interest may not exactly be good for Kat's health... What can I say? Satan is a prankster with a mean streak. I mean, I'm pretty sure the guy tries to curse Lucifer on a daily basis under the guise of pranks.
> 
> Also, Solomon. Kat may not completely trust him, but the dude is a walking encyclopedia of magical knowledge. There's no way Kat isn't going to take advantage of that. So, hello study-buddy number one. Plus, sometimes when the demons are being jerks, Kat just needs another human. He has also been given the most important job of de-newt-ifying Kat should it ever happen. ;D
> 
> See you next chapter!


	30. Frustrations

> **The Kat and The Mammon (2)**
> 
> **Mammon:** I gotta call for a last minute modelin’ gig.
> 
> **Mammon:** Find someone else to take ya home.
> 
> **Kat:**

Gathering up her stuff from her last class of the day, Kat looked through her limited contacts, debating which brother she could ask to escort her. Mammon seemed to have forgotten that she wanted to try and pick up another shift at Hell’s Kitchen.

Maybe Beel would be willing to go with her again?

Clicking on the Avatar of Gluttony’s contact, Kat started typing a message.

> **Kat-chup and Beelzeburger (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Hey, Beel.
> 
> **Kat:** Mammon got a last minute modeling gig.
> 
> **Kat:** I wanted to try and pick up another shift at Hell’s Kitchen.
> 
> **Kat:** Would you be willing to walk me there?
> 
> **Beel:** I can’t.
> 
> **Beel:** I already have other plans.
> 
> **Kat:** Ok.

Frowning, Kat decided to try Levi next. They’d gotten along fine in the kitchen that morning, so maybe he’d be willing.

> **Kat-aroke Friends (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Hey, Levi.
> 
> **Kat:** Any chance you’d be willing to walk me to Hell’s Kitchen?
> 
> **Kat:** Mammon has a modeling gig, and Beel already has other plans.
> 
> **Levi:** LOL! No way normie!
> 
> **Levi:** The new anime “I’m just a girl who doesn’t want to feel pain, so I built a character by only raising my defense stat” is starting in ten mintues. No way I’m missing that!
> 
> **Kat:** Ok. Have fun.

Well, Asmo had come and helped her out on her first day in the Devildom. She hadn’t really spent any time with him since then, but...

> **Kat and Asmo (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Asmo, could you walk me to Hell’s Kitchen?
> 
> **Asmo:** Is that scummy brother of mine slacking again?
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** He got a modeling gig.
> 
> **Asmo:** I know you just want an excuse to spend more time with the wonderful me, but I’ve got a date to get to. Can’t be late, you know!
> 
> **Asmo:**

Hesitating for several seconds, Kat tried Satan next.

> **Study-Buddies (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Satan, do you have a few minutes?
> 
> **Satan:** No.
> 
> **Satan:** I’m busy.
> 
> **Satan:** If you’re bored, go bug Mammon.
> 
> **Satan:** He’s the one in charge of you anyways.

Knowing her last option probably wouldn’t work out either, Kat still pulled up her chat with Lucifer.

> **Kat and Sir Stubborn (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Are you busy right now?
> 
> **Lucifer:** Yes. I will be at RAD for the next couple hours.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Unless it’s an emergency do not bother me. I have important council work to get done for Lord Diavolo.
> 
> **Kat:** Ok. I can wait.

Pocketing her DDD, Kat let out a frustrated hiss. Lucifer was the only brother she knew was still at RAD. Forget picking up a shift at Hell’s Kitchen, she’d have to wait for him just so she could get back to the House of Lamentations.

Walking towards the council room, Kat could feel her annoyance building. It wasn’t fair. Part of her knew it was for her own safety, but it still sucked. She just wanted to be able to go out and do things. Solomon and the angels were so lucky they could protect themselves and didn’t need a constant escort.

What Kat wouldn’t give to be able to go on a run. Just a handful of days in the Devildom, and she could feel herself going stir crazy. She just wanted to get out and run the streets of the Devildom, take in the sights, learn the town like the back of her own hand. That’s what she always did when she moved somewhere new, and not being able to do it now was beyond annoying.

She needed to find an outlet before her frustration reached a boiling point.

“Katerina?”

Surprised at hearing her name, Kat stopped and looked over her shoulder.

“Simeon? You’re still here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Simeon said as he caught up with her. “But, I think,” he said, looking at her closely, “the better question would be: are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

The look Simeon gave her told Kat he wasn’t convinced. Letting her shoulders drop, she gave him a half-hearted smile. “Really, it’s fine. I’m just feeling frustrated, and my normal methods of blowing off steam aren’t available to me right now.”

Simeon gave a nod in understanding. “I see. Perhaps a distraction would help. I’m on my way to meet up with Luke. You still haven’t met him, correct?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Then why don’t you come along? Luke has been interested in meeting you.”

“Sure,” Kat said, falling into step with Simeon as he started back down the hall. “Not like I’ve got much else to do.”

“It seemed like you were going somewhere when I stopped you.”

Kat huffed. “I was just going to go wait around for the next couple hours reading or doing homework until Lucifer was done with his council stuff.”

“Lucifer? I thought Mammon was the one helping you out?”

Trying not to let her frustration leak into her voice, Kat explained the situation to Simeon who nodded along, a thoughtful look on his face.

“You were quite independent in the human world weren’t you.”

“Well, yeah. That’s one way of putting it.”

“I can see why this situation would be so frustrating to you then. Have you talked to Lucifer about it? I’m sure there’s something that could be done.”

Kat shook her head. “I’ve had a few discussions with Lucifer, some of them have gone worse than others.”

Simeon chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes. “Yes, that does sound like him, but you won’t know if you don’t talk, right?”

Kat sighed. “Yeah, I know, but I’ve already had one discussion with Lucifer today. I’m not sure I have the energy for another one. Standing your ground against the Avatar of Pride is an exercise in frustration. He always wants the last word, and he always has to be right.”

“You’ve only been here a few days, but you make this sound like a daily occurence.”

“That’s because it is. Sometimes more than once.”

Simeon laughed, making Kat shake her head in exasperation, a rueful smiling curling her lips.

“There’s not many who would go toe-to-toe against Lucifer over and over like that. He may be just as frustrated with you as you are with him.”

Kat gave Simeon a considering glance. “I already know I’m not the only frustrated one, but you talk like you’ve known Lucifer for a long time.”

“Ah, well, that’s because I have. I knew Lucifer back when he and his brothers were still angels in the Celestial Realm.”

Kat blinked, taking that piece of information in. So, Lucifer really was _the_ Lucifer. And, the others had all been angels too? Interesting, but it also raised so many more questions in her mind. Did they ever miss the Celestial Realm? Was being a fallen angel different than being a demon? Were there others that had fallen too? Did their pasts as angels make some demons resent or hate them?

“There you are, Simeon! What took you so long?”

Kat looked down at the short figure staring up at them from the bottom of the main stairs. Wispy wheat gold hair was mostly hidden under a white hat, and deep blue eyes were set in a face that still held traces of a childish roundess.

Dressed in white, just like Simeon, Kat had no doubt this preteen looking boy was the other angel exchange student, Luke.

“Sorry, Luke,” Simeon said walking down the stairs. “It took me longer than I thought, and I ran into Katerina on the way back, so I brought her along so you could meet each other.” Turning back to her, Simeon gave a warm smile. “Katerina, this is Luke. Luke, this is Katerina, the other human exchange student.”

“Nice to meet you, Luke.”

“You too,” Luke said, giving her a sharp once over. “I was really worried when I heard the other human was staying in a house full of demons. If they ever give you any trouble, just say so. I may only be a low ranking angel, but I report directly to the arch-angel Michael—”

“That’s enough, Luke,” Simeon cut in. “You don’t need to make such a big deal of things. Katerina is quite capable. She can handle herself, and if things ever get out of hand, I’m sure she knows she can come to us for help.”

“I know,” Luke muttered, face pulling into a pout as he clenched his fists. “I just don’t think it’s right for a regular human to be down here. She can’t even use basic magic to protect herself.”

Whatever warmth had started to fill Katerina at Simeon’s kind words quickly turned to the quiet embers of annoyance. Simeon seemed to notice too as he opened his mouth to say something, features twisting into a frown, but Kat cut him off with a small shake of her head.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Luke, and it was good to see you again Simeon, but I should get going. I’ve got lots of reading and homework to do. See you in potions tomorrow?” She asked, directing the question to Simeon who was still frowning, but he nodded. Giving the two angels a quick wave, Kat started back up the stairs only to be stopped by a quick shout of, “Wait!”

Luke ran up the steps until he was next to her. Standing side by side, Kat found she had a full head of height over the angel. Eyes darting around, Luke cupped his hand around his mouth. Leaning down to hear better, Kat was surprised when Luke hissed at her.

“ _Don’t_ do that! I’m not a child!” Straightening back up, Kat waited with some impatience for Luke to say whatever it was he wanted to say. Maybe she’d talk to Lucifer about finding a way to let her go on runs today after all. She normally had more patience than this. “Look, I just wanted to warn you that you should never trust a demon; especially if that demon is Lucifer.”

Blinking once, Kat gave a small nod. “I’ll keep that in mind, but I really should get going now.”

Leaving the angels behind, Kat eventually found herself situated at the table in the Assembly Hall with her homework spread out in front of her. There was no sign of Lucifer, but she assumed he was in the hidden room doing his work. If she stayed here there was no way he could miss her.

Finishing up the last of her assignments a couple hours later, Kat checked her DDD, seeing that she had a couple new messages from Simeon.

> **Potions Partners (2)**
> 
> **Simeon:** Sorry about Luke.
> 
> **Simeon:** He means well, but he’s still quite young for an angel. He only reached his first millenia a couple centuries ago.

Staring at the text for a few minutes, Kat tried to digest that. Being over a thousand years old was considered young?! What did that make her? Kat shook her head. Nope. She was thinking about that wrong. Angels and humans weren’t the same, so she shouldn’t compare like that.

Sending back Simeon a quick text that it was fine, Kat cleaned up her various notes and textbooks. She was getting hungry. She’d need to start packing herself snacks in case this became a regular occurrence. A glance at the time showed it was close to dinner time. Wasn’t Lucifer done yet?

She knew he’d said not to bother him if it wasn’t an emergency, but it had been a few hours…

> **Kat and Sir Stubborn (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Are you done with your council work?
> 
> **Lucifer:** For now, yes. What do you need?
> 
> **Kat:** I’m just waiting for you. Can we walk back to the house together?
> 
> **Lucifer:** ...What do you mean walk back to the house?
> 
> **Lucifer:** You’re not here?

Kat felt a sinking sensation in her stomach as she stared at Lucifer’s text. A harsh bark laughter escaped from her; because, of course. _Of bloody course_ she’d be this unlucky! “No, human,” she hissed under her breath, “ _no_ , you _can’t_ walk around by yourself, but, also, none of us will walk you around either, _and_ none of us will bother to make sure you get home. Ugh!”

Running her hands over her face in anger, Kat let a harsh stream of curses in several different languages pour from her lips.

Glaring at her DDD as it started to ring, Kat felt her lips pulling into a snarl. Part of her didn’t want to answer it out of spite, but the rational part of her knew that would only make things worse. So, she reached over and swiped the answer icon, hitting the speaker function.

“ _Where are you?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Kat's pissed. Justifiably so, I would think.
> 
> Lots of you have said Kat is really strong and patient, and she is, but everybody has their limits, and everyone's limits are pushed by different things. Being forgotten at the school on top of her already mounting frustration definitely pushes Kat's.
> 
> Also, Luke has finally been introduced. :) I decided to go with a preteen Luke which could put him anywhere from 10-12ish in my books. I know lots of you love him, and he is really sweet, but in the beginning, he is quite annoying. He will get better. Character growth for the win! 
> 
> Despite everything that happens in this chapter, my favorite part might just be some of the chat names I came up with. :D
> 
> It's been awhile since I've been able to update this fast, so I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter pretty much wrote itself.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	31. Boiling Point

For a fraction of a second, Kat was overcome with the urge to take her DDD and chuck it as far and hard as she could, hopefully smashing it to satisfying pieces. _Where. was. she?_ Clenching and unclenching her fist, Kat let out a harsh breath.

“I’m at RAD,” she bit out, voice hard and clipped. Kat closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, holding it.

“And no one is with you?” She could hear the displeasure in Lucifer’s voice, but she found she didn’t care. He was displeased? Tough cookies. She was outright _pissed off_. Breathing out, Kat opened her eyes, focusing on the flickering flames of one of the candelabras on the wall. It helped, if only a little.

“ _Obviously_ ,” she replied after a long moment.

“Watch your tone, _human_.” Was it her imagination that the candles in the room all sputtered at the sound of Lucifer’s ice cold voice coming from the speaker of her DDD?

“No,” Kat replied, voice low and dripping with fury, “I don’t think I will, _demon_.”

“You forget your place,” Lucifer growled back. “Need I remind you just _who_ it is you’re speaking to?”

Kat glared at her DDD. “ _Who_ I’m speaking to? Oh, I know _exactly_ who you are,” Kat snarled.

“ _You’re Lucifer_. Fallen angel of the heavens. Archdemon of the Devildom. Right-hand man of the Devildom’s Prince. Avatar of Pride, and eldest of the brothers who didn’t want to be bothered with the human exchange student; which has lead to the current situation of me being left and forgotten at your stupid school!”

Kat felt a vindictive satisfaction at the ringing silence that followed her words. When Lucifer did speak again, his voice was cold and flat, danger dripping from every syllable.

“ _Where_ are you?”

Kat almost didn’t tell him. It seemed like a strange sense of poetic justice to let him be frustrated as he searched the school for her. But, she was beyond done with RAD for the day, and she was getting hungry. Though, with how her luck was going, Beel will have eaten everything by the time they got back.

“The assembly hall.”

Not wanting to listen to whatever else Lucifer may say, Kat hung up. Not even five seconds later her DDD was ringing again, but she just let it. Whatever else Lucifer had to say, he could say to her face.

_________________

Lucifer was beyond irate. With each unanswered ring he could feel his frustration and anger mounting. He’d been putting his shoes and coat back on as he argued with the human, and he now swept down the stairs of the house to the front door. He nearly ran over Mammon who’d just walked in.

“Wah! Lucifer!” Mammon froze in place as Lucifer pinned him with a glare. He knew his brother had a lot of faults, but he didn’t think forgetting the human at the school would be one of them.

“ _Mammon_ ,” he growled, pocketing his DDD. It was obvious the human wasn’t going to pick up again. How one little insignificant mortal could be so disrespectful and unreasonable was beyond him. Why did he have to pick this human’s file out of all the ones on his desk?

“Uh… y-yeah?”

Grabbing Mammon by the upper arm, Lucifer dragged him out the front door. “ _You’re coming with me_.” He could hear Mammon swallow audibly.

“W-what’s goin’ on, Lucifer? I-I swear, w-whatever it is, I didn’t do it!”

“ _Oh?_ ” Lucifer hardly spared Mammon a glance, too focused on covering the ground to RAD as quickly as possible without actually running. “So, you’re saying you _didn’t_ forget about the human and leave her behind at RAD? Where she _still_ is. _Alone._ ”

“W-what?!” Mammon yelped, no longer resisting being pulled along. “She’s still there?! I told her ta find someone else to take her home cause I had a modelin’ gig!”

“Well, she didn’t.” Lucifer didn’t slow his stride, but he did loosen his hold on Mammon’s arm now that his brother was coming along willingly. “Call her.”

“Huh?”

“She hung up on me, and refuses to answer her DDD again.” At least, that’s what he hoped was going on. While unlikely, there was still a small chance that a demon had learned the human was there alone. Why did the stupid human have to be so stubborn? She’d been smart enough to stay on the line with him the last time she was alone in the Devildom.

“Stupid human,” Mammon muttered as he pulled out his DDD. Lucifer was close enough he could hear the line ringing as Mammon held the DDD to his ear. “...C’mon, c'mon! Pick up already, human! I thought ya knew not ta keep me waitin’!”

When the call went to voicemail, Mammon hung up before immediately trying again.

“Why’d she hang up on ya in the first place?” Mammon asked as they both listened to the unending ringing for a second time.

“She was upset and threw a tantrum.”

Mammon tilted his head to look at him from the corner of his eye, gaze sharp and considering.

“...A tantrum? I may not know everything about the human, but that doesn’t sound like her. If she was the kind of brat that threw tantrums, she’d have already done it. Multiple times. And,” Mammon pulled a face of disgust, “there’s no way I would’ve made a pact with her if she was like that.”

Lucifer gave a noncommittal hum. What else was he supposed to call her outburst? It was no different than when Satan would lose his temper. Though, compared to Satan, the human was no more than a newborn kitten. She didn’t even have claws to bear in her anger, weak and fragile as she was.

“She’s still not answerin’,” Mammon said after trying for a third time. Lucifer knew his younger brother well enough to hear the hint of worry buried deep in his words.

“I told you she was throwing a tantrum,” Lucifer retorted. That had better be all that was happening. The human was in so much trouble when they got back to the house. Exchange student or not, he would be doling out punishment.

Did she not realize the danger she was putting herself and Diavolo’s exchange program in by being reckless like this? How badly it would reflect on not only Diavolo, but himself, if she was injured or killed while living under his roof? Foolish mortal. He would make sure she’d never fail to pick up a call from him again, let alone hang up on him.

And, she wasn’t the only one who was in trouble he thought, sparing Mammon another glance. His brother seemed to have given up on calling the human and was now texting furiously. With the childish mood she was in, Lucifer doubted the human would respond to those either.

For the second time that day, he found himself wishing it was the weekend so he could enjoy a bottle of Demonus. And, it was all the human’s fault.

__________________

The sound of her DDD ringing in the otherwise silent assembly hall provided a strange sort of catharsis to Kat’s soul. Combined with the soothing focus she found staring at a single candle’s flames, it was doing wonders to calm her back into a more manageable state of anger. Though, she was surprised when Lucifer tried calling three times in a row. He didn’t seem the type.

When her DDD started pinging with message notifications instead, Kat finally spared it a glance. She’d slid it far out of arm’s reach after hanging up on Lucifer, so she couldn’t see the screen. When it seemed like her DDD might die from all the incoming messages, Kat gave a heavy sigh. She should probably at least glance at those before Lucifer arrived.

Getting up, she retrieved her phone, surprised to see the three missed phone calls and all her new messages weren’t from Lucifer, but Mammon.

> **The Kat and The Mammon (2)**
> 
> **Mammon:** Hey, human!
> 
> **Mammon:** Why aren’t ya answerin’ your phone?!
> 
> **Mammon:** Ya know better than to keep me waitin’!
> 
> **Mammon:** You’re supposed to pick up on the first ring!
> 
> **Mammon:** No excuses!
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Mammon:** Are ya tryin’ ta get me in more trouble with Lucifer?!
> 
> **Mammon:** He’s already pissed off thinking I abandoned ya at school.
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Mammon:** Why didn’t ya get one of my brothers to walk ya back to the house?
> 
> **Mammon:** Do ya hate me that much? That ya wanna get me in trouble?
> 
> **Mammon:** ...Or is it that I’m so great that none of my brothers are good enough to walk ya home?
> 
> **Mammon:** Cause, I mean, I can understand that. I AM the Great Mammon after all.
> 
> **Mammon:** …
> 
> **Mammon:** C’mon human… answer me already.
> 
> **Mammon:** Lucifer and I are almost to RAD.
> 
> **Mammon:** ...You’d better be okay.
> 
> **Mammon:** Not that I’m worryin’ about ya or nothin’!
> 
> **Mammon:** Cause I’m not!
> 
> **Mammon:** The Great Mammon doesn’t worry about nothin’ ‘cept how to make more grimm.
> 
> **Mammon:** So, don’t ya go thinkin’ otherwise.

Finishing reading through the plethora of messages, Kat wasn’t sure what to think. She was angry at Mammon in a different way than she was angry at the others, or at her situation as a whole. If he’d agreed to call her by her name at lunch, she might not even be angry at him at all.

Her fingers hovered over the chat indecisively. Should she even text him back? He’d be here in a few minutes with Lucifer, and they could talk then. Well, maybe not exactly talk. Not with Lucifer involved. Her patience with that particular demon was gone at the moment.

Grumbling, Kat finally typed a single short sentence out, just to let Mammon know she wasn’t ignoring him. If only because he’d been courteous enough earlier to inform her of his modeling gig instead of just disappearing. Hitting send before she could rethink it, Kat put her DDD down.

> **The Kat and The Mammon (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** See you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go out on a limb and say none of you guessed Mammon would get dragged into this mess. ;) What can I say? It's my job to surprise you guys.
> 
> I was going to have Kat argue more with Lucifer over the DDD this chapter, but Kat's character was like: Nope. No way. I'm hanging up on this jerk. He can come and say it to my face. And I said okay. She has now hung up on both Mammon and Lucifer. :D
> 
> Speaking of, I hope you guys enjoyed some of the insights into the two oldest brothers you got in this chapter.
> 
> Kat is pissed. Lucifer is irritated at the mortal. And Mammon is somehow along for the ride while not exactly knowing what he's getting into (granted, I'm not sure Lucifer realizes it either)... This should be a wild ride, so strap in and hold on tight guys. _I've got plans._
> 
> See you next chapter!


	32. Confrontations

Mammon clutched his DDD tightly in hand as he and Lucifer walked through the gates of RAD. The terse message back from his human had alleviated some of his worries, but worsened others. She’d been fun and playful in her texts with him the few days he’d known her, so this stark contrast made him uneasy. 

Glancing at his older brother, Mammon wanted to throw his hands up in exasperation. Lucifer was radiating irritation. Somehow, his human was an expert at making Lucifer upset. This was the third time in as many days. At least, that he was aware of. There might be more. Still, he kinda liked that steely, spit-fire side of his human. He’d hate to see it broken.

“...Hey, Lucifer.” They’d climbed a few sets of stairs now, steps echoing in the empty air.

“Hmm?” 

Seeing his brother was distracted, Mammon came to a stop, grabbing onto Lucifer’s arm so he’d have to stop too.

“What is it, Mammon?”

He could tell Lucifer was frustrated and impatient, wanting to get to the human quickly, but that was all the more reason to say this now, before they got to her.

“Listen, Lucifer,” Mammon said, meeting his brother’s gaze to show how serious he was. “I know you’re gonna punish us for this, but try to take it easy on my human.”

Lucifer tugged himself free from his grasp with ease. “Is that all? I’m aware of the limits of humans, Mammon. We don’t have time to be wasting here. Any punishments will be discussed once we return to the house.”

Grabbing onto Lucifer’s arm again before he could take a single step, Mammon let out a soft growl. Not threatening, but attention grabbing. It did the trick as Lucifer looked back at him, eyes wider than normal in surprise. Mammon knew it was because he rarely did this.

“Do you know?” Mammon asked quietly, mind thinking back to the bruising he’d seen on his human’s shoulder. It hadn’t been hard to tell that it would get a lot worse before it got better. Out of all his brothers, Lucifer had spent the least amount of time with humans over the centuries and millennia. He’d never had an interest as an angel, and had been glued to Lord Diavolo’s side as a demon.

“Know what?” Lucifer asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

“That you hurt her today?” The look on Lucifer’s face told Mammon what he needed to know. That, no, Lucifer had no idea he’d injured his human. “Her shoulder,” Mammon said, letting go of Lucifer’s arm. “She played it off like it was no big deal, but I saw it. By tomorrow mornin’ it’ll be completely black and blue.”

He watched as confusion, recognition, and shock flew across Lucifer’s face for a brief moment before his brother schooled his expression back into place. “I was unaware…”

“That’s why I’m tellin’ ya to listen to me. I know you’re mad at her, but despite how tough she acts, she’s still a human. Yeah, she’s stupid and stubborn, but, bein’ human, stupidity is basically in her DNA, not like she can help it. So, w-what I’m tryin’ ta say is… I-I don’t bruise so easy, ya know.”

Unable to stand the scrutiny of Lucifer’s gaze, Mammon stode up the stairs past him, stopping when he reached the next landing to look back. Lucifer was still standing in the same spot, looking up at him with an unreadable expression.

“...You comin’ or what?”

“Ah,” Lucifer said after a moment, “I’m coming.”

___________________

Kat was watching her DDD spin in circles on the table when the door to the assembly hall opened.

“Hey, human! The Great Mammon is here to take ya home, so ya better be grateful!”

Kat hardly spared Mammon a glance before returning to watching her DDD spin round and round, blank screen reflecting the lights from the candelabras until a tanned hand with white nails reached out to stop it.

“...Hey, you okay?” Mammon asked. Kat stared at Mammon’s hand for a long moment before reaching out to pull her DDD back from under his fingers. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the screen, Kat wanted to sigh. She looked as worn out and done as she felt.

“Not exactly.” Getting to her feet, Kat slipped her DDD into her pocket and grabbed her bag. Mammon’s hand stopped her before she could pick it up. She almost slapped it away in annoyance, but stopped herself.

“Whaddya mean, not exactly?”

Giving a dry laugh, Kat pushed a few stray hairs out of her face and turned to face Mammon. “I’m _beyond_ done with this day, Mammon. Can we just go? I’m starving.” When Mammon didn’t move to stop her this time, Kat threw her backpack on, wincing just a bit. She’d almost forgotten about her shoulder.

Mammon frowned at her and held out his hand. “Give it here, human. Don’t need ya messin’ yourself up anymore than ya already have.”

Kat’s fists clenched around the straps of her backpack. “Thanks, but no thanks.” Last time she checked, _she_ wasn’t the one who ‘messed’ herself up. “I’ll be fine.”

“Must you be so stubborn about everything? Give your bag to Mammon, or I will take it.” Kat slowly turned to glare at Lucifer who’d joined them from where he’d been waiting by the door. She’d been hoping he’d stay quiet and leave things to Mammon. Dealing with Lucifer was a complex process, and right now she just couldn’t.

“I said, _I’m fine._ ” 

Lucifer looked unimpressed as he reached for her bag. “Your actions obviously state otherwise, stop being foolish.” Stepping back out of his reach, Kat clenched her backpack straps tighter until her knuckles started to turn white. When Lucifer made to step closer, intent on taking her bag, Mammon got between them.

“Lucifer...” Mammon trailed off and gave a small shake of his head. 

Surprised, Kat looked to Mammon and then Lucifer. She didn’t miss the way the two demons looked at each other, some sort of silent exchange going on before Lucifer gave a small nod, a sharp frown maring his features.

“Very well,” he said, stepping back and motioning towards the door. “We should get back to the House of Lamentations before Beel eats all of dinner by himself.” Turning on his heel, Lucifer walked to the door where he paused and looked back over his shoulder. “I expect both of you in my study after dinner to explain yourselves and receive your punishment.”

“Hold on,” Kat said slowly. “ _What_ did you just say?” 

“I don’t believe I stuttered,” Lucifer replied coolly, turning back to face them with his arms crossed. “You and Mammon will be receiving punishment for your actions that lead to this current situation.”

Kat couldn’t take it anymore. This situation wasn’t even her fault to begin with! “ _Like hell I will,_ ” she growled, anger burning unchecked again. “There’s _no way_ I’m taking punishment for simply existing and being viewed as an unwanted burden by you and your brothers!”

“You truly are impudent, defying me at every turn like this.” Lucifer’s eyes began to take on a more crimson hue. “I have already warned you once that just because you are an exchange student does not mean I will exempt you from punishment.”

“And I’m telling you I’ve done nothing to be punished for!”

Sneering down at her, Lucifer shook his head. “Failing to admit your wrongs will only make your punishment worse.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Kat chuckled darkly, “that’s rich coming from you, Mister _Avatar of Pride_. Maybe you should take your own advice sometimes, or is admitting you’re wrong beyond your capabilities?”

“Human!” Mammon hissed from beside her as a wave of power flowed off Lucifer, distorting the air around him and saturating the air with a heavy pressure. “ _Shut up_ before this gets any worse!”

“You should listen to my brother, or I may really lose my patience.” Lucifer’s voice was a deep rolling growl that made Kat’s hair stand on end, but she refused to back down. “I will not stand by and allow you to insult me as you please.”

“And I won’t let you get away with implying that my existence is a crime worth punishing!”

“I have implied no such thing.”

“Yes, you have, and I would rather die than willingly agree with that.”

“How you have come to such a ridiculous conclusion is beyond me, but you are not allowed to die while you are living in the Devildom.”

Kat snorted. She wanted nothing more than to stride up to Lucifer, jab her finger into his chest, and tell him exactly what she thought about him _not allowing_ her to die —as if he had any say in the matter, the pompous prick!— but, an arm reached out and bared her path.

Breaking eye contact with Lucifer, Kat turned her attention to Mammon who was staring at her, jaw set and eyes searching.

“...Human,” he said after a long moment of contemplation, “...did you ask any of my brothers to escort you?”

Kat nodded slowly. “I did. Just like you said to. I asked every. Single. Flipping. One. of. Them.” Reaching into her pocket, Kat pulled out her DDD, unlocked the screen, and held it out to Mammon. “See for yourself.”

Taking the device, Mammon looked through her texts. “...Forgot ya wanted to pick up another shift,” he muttered after a moment. The texts were all short, so it only took him a minute to go through them, several expressions flitting across his face as he did so.

When he was done, he handed the DDD back to Kat before turning to Lucifer.

“The human’s right, Lucifer. She didn’t do anything to be punished for.”

Lucifer’s power fluttered for a moment before disappearing, but he still looked upset, staring first at Mammon and then Kat.

“ _Explain._ ” The ‘now’ went unsaid

Turning all of her attention back to Lucifer, Kat raised a finger in the air. 

“Beel already had plans.” A second finger was raised. “Levi had already booked it back to the house to watch a new anime.” Another finger. “Asmo had a date.” And another. “Satan was busy, and you,” Kat said, lowering her hand, “had council work that wasn’t to be interrupted unless, and I quote, ‘there’s an emergency’.”

She wasn’t sure what to make of the look on Lucifer’s face, but when he spoke again, the anger was gone from his voice, replaced by something Kat couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Why didn’t you say something?” 

Kat let out a harsh puff of air. “ _Because_ , Lucifer, you’ve made it very clear to me how busy you are. And, because needing someone to walk me back to the house or Hell’s Kitchen isn’t an emergency. It’s a frustratingly stupid, pain-in-the-ass, annoyance of an inconvenience,” she bit out, voice rough with bottled anger.

“What exactly was your plan then?” Lucifer said, sounding confused.

“To wait for you!” Kat snapped, pausing to recollect herself for a moment before continuing.

“ _You_ were the only brother that I knew was still at school. Since you said you were doing council work, I figured you’d either be in here,” Kat pointed to the floor of the assembly hall, “or, back there,” she jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards where the hidden lounge was.

“So, I came here to do homework and wait for you like a _good little human_ ,” Kat hissed, “because even if I wanted to, I _knew_ how stupid it would be to try and leave on my own!”

The stunned looks on the brothers’ faces only served to make Kat more frustrated.

“ _What?_ ” She glared at the pair. “Is it really that shocking that I have some common sense _and_ I know how to use it? _Or_ , on top of being a _lowly human_ am I supposed to be dumb and reckless too?”

The room descended into strained silence before Mammon slowly turned to Lucifer and spoke. “She wasn’t wrong about where you do your council work... so, how’d you miss her?”

Lucifer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “...Because my work today involved going around to various clubs to deal with things; which is unusual. After visiting the last club I went straight home.”

Kat wanted to laugh. Because, really? Just how bad could her luck be today? If it had been any other day, Lucifer would have been where she’d thought he’d be, and this entire situation could have been avoided.

“I can’t believe this,” she muttered, running a hand down her face. She could feel her anger and frustration slipping away, leaving behind bone deep weariness from the mental and emotional exhaustion she’d been through for the day. She wanted nothing more than to eat, shower, and curl up in bed in some comfy clothes.

“Indeed,” Lucifer agreed. “I will talk with my brothers to ensure this scenario doesn’t happen again. In the meantime—” A quiet rumbling growl interrupted Lucifer who looked to Kat at the same time Mammon did.

Looking between the two demons, Kat shrugged and gave them a deadpan look. “I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said I was starving. Lunch was _hours_ ago.” 

That made Mammon laugh, and even Lucifer’s lips looked like they were trying to curl upwards at the edges.

“C’mon, human,” Mammon grinned, “let’s get you somethin’ to eat before you really start soundin’ like Beel.”

“Speaking of,” Lucifer said, checking the time, “I doubt there’s any food left for us at the house. We can pick up something on the way back, my treat.”

“Alright!” Mammon cheered. 

“I meant I’d treat the human, not you,” Lucifer said, making Mammon almost trip over his own feet before launching into a myriad of complaints mixed with whining.

Shaking her head, Kat followed the two demons out of the assembly hall and through the halls of RAD. “Do we still have to stop by your study after we eat?” 

Lucifer slowed his step to match hers, looking down at her with a strange expression. “...That will be unnecessary.”

Looking up at him in return, Kat searched Lucifer’s expression, trying to parse through what he _wasn’t_ saying before quietly nodding. He’d understood her unasked question.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworked this chapter so many times guys. So. Many. Times.
> 
> I really wanted to make sure the overall feel and tone of the chapter matched what I wanted to convey... 
> 
> That, yes, Kat is angry, and is well within reason to be so. But, also, that there are some misunderstandings going on. And, that when they all realize there's been misunderstandings they are mature enough to deal with it; though, Mammon was the first one to catch on that something wasn't adding up. He really does have a sense for things like that.
> 
> That Lucifer is frustrated and inexperienced with dealing with humans. Mammon is more experienced with humans, and this is his human we're talking about, so he's going to try and do what he can to mediate, even if he isn't the best at it. Lucifer respects that Mammon may be more familiar with dealing with humans by stepping down, not once, but twice.
> 
> I really loved writing the opening scene between Mammon and Lucifer. Exploring the demon brother's relationships with each other when Kat is off screen is fascinating to me. It allows you, the readers, to see sides of the brothers that Kat hasn't. Eventually, she will, but that takes time, and I feel that it adds so much more depth to the world and the characters themselves. 
> 
> Imagine how different this chapter would be without that opening scene, or if it had happened off-page where you were unaware of it. There is so much buried deep in Lucifer and Mammon's interactions, that speaks of their history together and the current strain on their bond. I'm a sucker for character analysis and development, so scenes like this just speak to my writer's soul. :)
> 
> There are a lot of subtleties that I spent time weaving into this chapter since this chapter is both a building point and a turning point for future interactions and events. I can only hope it properly pays off. 
> 
> Also, can I just say that reading all the comments where you guys were baying for demon blood (especially Lucifer's) at the hands of Kat had me laughing so hard. It was the best, seriously, I love your guys' comments. They make my day, and inspire me to do my best with each chapter. :D (By the way, I hope you all found the confrontation to be satisfactory.)
> 
> As always, I love and appreciate all the feedback, kudos, and bookmarks you guys leave.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	33. Burning Wings, Roaring Stomachs

Toweling off her hair, Kat stared at her reflection in the foggy mirror. Specifically, she was staring at her shoulder that was now deep shades of purple, blue, and black. Following the darkest parts of the bruising, she could make out the shape of a hand.

What was supposed to have been a long relaxing shower after the crazy day she’d had was cut short by the tenderness of the bruising under the pressure of the water. After brushing out her hair and throwing on a t-shirt and light sweats, Kat debated what to do. She wasn’t quite ready to sleep yet, but she didn’t feel like tackling any of the books Solomon had lent her either.

She just wanted something fun and relaxing to do, but she didn’t have anything of the sort, and mindlessly scrolling through the devilnet didn’t sound appealing either. Thinking about it for a bit longer, Kat pulled up a chat on her DDD.

> **Kat-aroke Friends (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** Hey, Levi. Do you have a good manga or light novel series I could borrow?
> 
> **Levi:** LOL! Of course I have lots of manga and light novels, but why should I let a normie like you borrow them?
> 
> **Kat:** To help de-normify me one series at a time?
> 
> **Levi:** Hmm… I suppose I could lend you something, but you’d better not damage it!
> 
> **Kat:** I swear I’ll return it to you in the same condition I get it in, or I’ll buy you a new one.
> 
> **Levi:** Fine, but I get to choose the series.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** Thanks, Levi! You’re the best!
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Levi:**
> 
> **Levi:** W-WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!
> 
> **Levi:**
> 
> **Levi:** IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR NORMIE TRAPS?!?!???
> 
> **Levi:** I’M NOT FALLING FOR IT!!!
> 
> **Levi:**
> 
> **Levi:**
> 
> **Levi:**
> 
> **Kat:** I’m standing outside your door.
> 
> **Kat:** I can’t wait to see what you pick out for me to read.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Levi:**

_____________________

Staring at his DDD, Levi couldn’t believe it. There was _no way_ the normie was actually standing outside his door waiting for a reading recommendation from him. People went to Satan for reading recommendations, not him! Most people didn’t even consider what he read to be real books!

What should he do? Staring at the text message, Levi could feel his brain short circuiting _...Whatshouldhedo?!!_

Levi clutched at his head and let out a low moan of despair. “Henry, what do I do?! The normie’s right outside my door!” he whined, turning to his pet goldfish. “What if my brothers see her?! My reputation as an otaku will be ruined!!”

Three soft raps at his door had him almost dropping his DDD in shock.

“Levi?”

She really was out there!! Scrambling, Levi’s eyes darted around his room. She was here to borrow something to read, right?! So, if he loaned her a series like he said he would, then she would go away, right?! RIGHT?!

He couldn’t just pull her into his room like he had before! What if she smiled at him like she did in the kitchen that morning?! He’d die!! His pour otaku soul could only handle something like that once a day! No, once a week! Or, maybe even a month! A year?!

His eyes landed on his multitude of TSL light novel collections, and he was moving before he could think about it. There was no way he could go wrong with introducing the normie to TSL! She had to have decent tastes for a normie to be able to appreciate Sucre Frenzy after all. And, having someone else to talk to about Henry and The Lord of Shadows would be an epic win!

Cracking his door open, Levi shoved his reading collection of TSL into the normie’s arms. “Here,” he said quickly when he was sure she wouldn’t drop them. “TSL is only _the best_ light novel and anime ever, so you’d better appreciate this!”

“I do. I promise I’ll take care of them. Thanks so much, Levi!” And there it was. That totally unfair, boss-level weapon of mass destruction smile of hers!

Letting out an undignified squawk, Levi slammed his door shut, heart threatening to beat out of his chest as heat pooled in his cheeks from the fierceness of his blush. She was really trying to kill him, wasn’t she?!

“...Levi, you okay?”

He wanted to cry and scream as he put his back against the door and slid down to the floor. Why was she still there?!

“Go away!” he wailed. “My brothers can’t see you standing outside my door!”

There was a brief pause, and the sound of shuffling before she spoke again. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Thanks again.”

Levi listened intently over the blood pounding in his ears to the quiet steps of the normie as she walked away, his own legs too much like jelly to let him move anytime soon. Stupid normie! So. Not. Fair!

How was he supposed to survive an entire year with something like that living in the same house as him?! W-what if she kept asking him about things? And singing Sucre Frenzy with him? And knocking on his door? A-and talking to him like it was normal?! Like he wasn’t some yucky shut-in otaku?!

Burying his head and hands in his knees, Levi did the one thing he could think of.

“ _...Henry!_ ”

______________________

There was calamity in the air. Screams and shouts. Magic spells and counter curses. Agony and pain and anger. So, so much anger that it bled straight into wrath. Metal rang on metal while arrows sang a deadly tune as they flew through the air. And the smell of ichor, and ash, and death, was cloyingly thick.

She wasn’t a fighter, not like her brothers were. They could rip, and rend, and punish, and hurt, but she was a healer at heart and in practice. That was why she was out here, dodging spells, and arrows, and swords as she kept telling herself to move faster, _faster_.

Every second counted to stop one more from dying in this grand war of rebellion, and her actions to try and save her mortal lover had been one of the final catalysts to the conflict. She had to do what she could. She had not killed a single angel directly, but she knew the blood of many stained her hands.

That’s why, if she could even save _just one more_ —”

“—ith!”

Catching the end of her name amidst the din, she turned, eyes wide as a pair of flaming arrows slammed into her. One tore through her right wing, nearly slicing it in half along its width as her feathers caught fire, charring almost instantaneously. The other sank deep right next to her wing root, crippling her as pain bloomed in her back and chest.

She saw a flash of orange and purple in the distance, and then she was falling, ashes of her once beautiful wings flaking off into the air around her, mixed with the blazing embers of holy fire as screams of her name filled the air.

…

Kat woke with a sudden start to the feeling that she was falling even as her brain registered that she was still in the middle of her bed. A fine layer of sweat coated her body. Taking a moment to gather her wits, Kat twisted and reached for her DDD to check the time.

The bright screen hurt her eyes in the dark, making her squint to make out the time of just after three in the morning. Groaning, Kat sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. There was no way she was getting back to sleep after a dream… nightmare? Like that.

Grabbing the TSL light novel volumes Levi had lent her and a blanket, Kat made her way to the common room where she settled on one of the couches near the fire. Opening up the first volume and picking up where she’d left off before going to sleep, Kat tried to ignore how the crackling of the fire reminded her of burning wings.

Perhaps, this hadn’t been the best place to settle in to read after all.

Still, she eventually lost herself in the adventures of Henry, the main protagonist of TSL as he got into crazy adventures with The Lord of Fools and The Lord of Shadows. As she reached the end of the first volume, Henry had even managed to get the two to put aside their differences and become friends.

Shutting the back cover to the book with a smile on her face, Kat paused.

“...”

Tilting her head, Kat looked around, positive she’d heard something.

“...”

Frowning, Kat set her book down. It wasn’t quite words, not quite a voice, but she was hearing _something_. ...Hadn’t she been told the House of Lamentations was haunted? Were ghosts an actual thing now? Was that what she was hearing? It’s not like she was tired enough to make up hearing things.

“Human?”

Startled, Kat craned her head to look over the back of the couch. Beel was standing not too far away, looking more than half asleep and confused.

“What’re you doing out of your room?”

Kat was about to explain and ask Beel the same thing when a monstrous rumble filled the room. Beel had a pained look on his face as one hand went to rest on his stomach.

“ _So hungry,_ ” he complained.

“There’s food in the kitchen,” Kat offered, not sure what Beel wanted her to do about him being hungry, but Beel shook his head.

“I ate everything at midnight.” Beel’s stomach roared again, the sound reminding Kat of an angry beast. The Avatar of Gluttony was staring at her with sharp eyes, nostrils flaring just so. “But, _you_...” he said, voice low and rumbling. “You’re right here, and you smell _so good_. So... _delicious_.”

Alarm bells began ringing in Kat’s head as Beel’s other hand came to wipe away drool from the corners of his mouth. Not taking her eyes off him, her hands started searching around for her DDD. She knew it was somewhere within the blanket and couch cushions, but where?!

“I bet you taste _amazing_.” Beel took a step closer, and Kat felt like her chest was constricting as her heart pounded away. This was. Not. good. “Lucifer will be mad if I eat you, but just a nibble should be fine.”

She needed Mammon. Needed him _right now_ , but now wasn’t a good time to experiment and see if she could actually summon her guardian demon. She’d never used magic, wasn’t even sure she could on her own. And, if she messed up, the glazed over crazy look in Beel’s eyes made her doubt she’d have time for a second chance.

Abandoning the search for her DDD as Beel took another few steps closer, his stomach near constantly roaring now, Kat sucked in a deep breath. She had no idea where Mammon’s room was, if it was near or far, or how deep of a sleeper he was, but she had to try.

_**“MAMMON! HELP!”**_ she screamed from the bottom of her gut as Beel lunged for her, body shimmering as he transformed.

Beel smacked into the back of the couch, knocking it over with a loud thud and a sharp crack that told Kat the couch was broken even as she was dumped onto the ground beneath the overturned piece of furniture. Her wrist twinged as she tried to awkwardly catch herself before falling onto her bruised shoulder painfully.

Before she could even try to disentangle herself from her blanket so she could _get away_ , a booming voice filled the room.

**“BEELZEBUB, THAT IS ENOUGH! STAND DOWN!”**

Kat couldn’t see anything from underneath the couch, but let out a sigh of relief despite what she assumed was the heavy magic and power filling the air that was making her hair stand on end. If Lucifer was here, she’d be fine.

She could hear the sounds of some scuffling, and the rumbles of Infernal. Then, the couch was moving and Mammon was there, crouched next to her in all his demonic glory. “Human, you okay?!” Sitting up, and cradling what she was pretty sure was a mildly sprained wrist, Kat nodded.

“Mmm. Thanks for coming, Mammon. I knew I could count on you.” Mammon blushed and looked away.

“Wasn’t me that saved ya,” he mumbled. “Lucifer got here a few seconds before me.”

“Still, I called, and you came.” Kat smiled warmly up at him. “Thank you.”

Grumbling, Mammon pointed a finger at her. “Fine, fine! But, next time summon The Great Mammon properly, so I can get here first! It’s my job ta save ya, no one else’s!”

“Okay,” Kat agreed. “But, I’ll need you to teach me how to summon you.”

Mammon stared at her for a long moment before burying his head in his hands and grumbling to himself in Infernal; which made Kat burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat's fourth day in the Devildom is _finally_ over! But, it doesn't look like her fifth day is off to a much better start. ;)
> 
> Honestly, I guess I can see why they never did it in game, but the fact that Beel never actually tried to eat her, despite always saying she smells delicious and looks tasty was a bit of a let down for me. He's the Avatar of Gluttony for crying out loud!
> 
> I had lots of fun writing Levi panicking in his room, and I can totally hear his voice in my head when he cries out "Henry!". Someone needs to pay that goldfish for being Levi's personal therapist. Do you guys like the way I'm approaching Levi's character?
> 
> See you next chapter!


	34. Bandages and Books

“You’re terrible at this.”

“Shut up!” Mammon threw a glare at Satan as he tried to wrap up his human’s wrist. Again. It wasn’t like he’d had to bandage anybody up in centuries, and he didn’t want to accidentally do it too tight. His fragile human was injured enough. He wasn’t going to make it worse. Though, his stupid human had tried to refuse the wrappings to begin with.

There was no way he was letting his human’s injuries go unattended. Lucifer would murder him. Speaking of, he still needed to steal some of Asmo’s cream that was good for bruising.

“He’s doing fine.” Mammon glanced at his human who gave him a quiet smile between sips from her mug of hot chocolate that she was holding in her good hand. Why she preferred the stuff to coffee in the morning, he’d never understand.

Shooting Satan a triumphant look, and ignoring the scoff he got in return, Mammon finished off the wrapping, and watched as his human raised it to eye level, turning it this way and that. After a moment she nodded, and gave him one of those too bright smiles.

“It’s good. Thanks, Mammon.”

“...wasn’t nothin’,” he muttered, using the excuse to clean up the first aid kit to look away. And, it wasn’t. Not when he’d been late to save her from his own brother trying to eat her. But, if Lucifer hadn’t already been up ‘cause he had to get to RAD extra early, and if he hadn’t needed to waste a few seconds throwing on pants, he would’ve been there first. He would’ve.

He wanted to blame his human for yelling loud enough to wake the entire house —which was somewhat impressive— instead of summoning him, but he couldn’t. He’d forgotten that she was just being introduced to magic. Her pact with him was unusual, not having to have summoned him first before becoming pacted.

Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t summon him. Mammon didn’t like it, but he’d probably have to get Solomon’s help to teach her. He wasn’t good at all that technical stuff, and summoning wasn’t easy to begin with.

“You know,” Satan said, giving his human a look that Mammon didn’t like, “if you’re going to keep getting in trouble this frequently, you should just return to the human world.” Mammon’s body tensed as Satan leaned closer to his human, a mean look on his face. “...Unless, you don’t mind being dead?”

“Oi, Satan!” Mammon growled before a low chuckle from his human and a hand on his shoulder interrupted him.

“Sorry to disappoint, Satan.” Mammon looked at his human, surprised at the cat-got-the-canary look on her face. What was she up to now?! Did she have to mess with Satan before they’d even finished breakfast?! A slight squeeze to his shoulder drew Mammon from his spiraling thoughts.

“You see,” his human continued, holding up the hand he’d just bandage and wiggling her pinky just a bit, “I’ve sworn under watch of darkness to see this exchange program through to the end.”

Mammon felt a sense of satisfaction as Satan jerked back in his chair, his expression a strange mix of gobsmacked and shocked.

“So…” Mammon would swear that if his human could purr, she would be as she leaned towards his brother. “How about we set up a frequently in danger rewards program instead? I bet I could rack up a bunch of points in the next year.”

“...Hah?”

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?!” Mammon growled, not liking what his human was insinuating. Settling back into her chair, his human took another sip of her drink, an air that wasn’t quite resigned coming over her.

“What do you think it means, Mammon? I’m a regular human living in a world of demons. Stuff is going to happen. This exchange program of Lord Diavolo’s is in its infancy. Solomon and I are basically guinea pigs for how to manage humans and demons coexisting. There’s going to be lots of snags to work out.”

“And would you consider what happened this morning to be one of those snags?” Satan asked, having regained his composure.

“Yep.” His human finished off the last of her drink before setting her mug to the side. “Mammon’s already informed me that demons literally eat humans. So, I’m just going to go out on a limb here and guess that, as the Avatar of Gluttony, Beelzebub’s cravings are exponentially more intense than the average demon’s?”

His human paused when both he and Satan nodded, seemingly gathering her thoughts.

“...When Beel tried to eat me, he had this glazed over look in his eyes, like he wasn’t completely in control. Kinda like a blood haze, but with hunger instead.” Mammon winced. He knew the look his human was talking about. Each of his brothers, including himself, could reach that stage when they fell to their sins.

“If...if that’s part of who he is, something integral to his personal nature as a demon, I can’t fault him for that. Trying to deny something that’s part of his demon DNA is wrong. It just means this is one of those issues of humans and demons coexisting that we need to find a solution to.”

“...Interesting,” Satan murmured, staring his human down with far more interest than Mammon liked. The human was his, and Satan could just back off! “And, how would you propose to fix this issue?”

His human gave a thoughtful hum. “Well, for my personal situation with Beel, I have a few ideas, but for the problem on a larger scale, there’s information I’m lacking to be able to contribute any solid solutions.”

“Oh?”

Mammon tuned out the discussion between his human and Satan as he went to put the first aid kit away. He frowned in thought. It hadn’t even been a week, and his human had already been hurt twice. She was right. Stuff was going to keep happening whether he liked it or not. How was he supposed to keep her alive for a year?

Groaning in frustration, Mammon pulled out his DDD.

> **25 (2)**
> 
> **Mammon:** Hey, I need you to contact Solomon for me.
> 
> **Asmo:** Oh? And why should I do that? You have your own human.
> 
> **Mammon:** That’s why.
> 
> **Mammon:** My human needs to learn how to summon me.
> 
> **Asmo:** Ah, yes. Solomon would be a great help for that.
> 
> **Asmo:** It would be a shame if your human died before I got to have fun with her after all.
> 
> **Asmo:**
> 
> **Mammon:** KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY HUMAN!!
> 
> **Asmo:** Must you always be such a killjoy?
> 
> **Asmo:** And, really? Dirty?! We both know I’m far too beautiful to ever be dirty.
> 
> **Asmo:**
> 
> **Mammon:** Asmo.
> 
> **Mammon:**
> 
> **Asmo:** Fine, fine. I’ll contact Solomon for you, but no promises.

___________________

> **The Humans (2)**
> 
> **Solomon:** I just heard something interesting from Asmodeus.
> 
> **Kat:** Oh? What’s that?
> 
> **Solomon:** Apparently you need my help to learn how to summon.
> 
> **Kat:** I do? I asked Mammon to teach me though?
> 
> **Solomon:** I’m a far better teacher for this sort of thing.
> 
> **Solomon:** Mammon asked Asmodeus to contact me about it.
> 
> **Solomon:** Speaking of, why didn’t you inform me that you’d made a pact with Mammon?
> 
> **Kat:** I wasn’t aware I needed to inform you.
> 
> **Solomon:** Making a pact with one of the Avatars of Sin is a big deal.
> 
> **Solomon:** As your fellow human and Avatar pact holder, I feel betrayed that you didn’t tell me about this.
> 
> **Solomon:**
> 
> **Kat:** ...Are you trying to guilt trip me?
> 
> **Kat:** Cause if you are, you’re failing miserably.
> 
> **Solomon:**
> 
> **Solomon:**
> 
> **Solomon:**
> 
> **Kat:** Don’t make me eat your lunch.
> 
> **Kat:** Because I will. And I’ll enjoy every bite of it.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Solomon:**
> 
> **Solomon:** Why are you threatening my lunch?! Still, I take it back.
> 
> **Solomon:** But, I would be happy if you’d tell me about any other pacts you may make in the future.
> 
> **Kat:** Still don’t see how that’s your business.
> 
> **Kat:** Now, when are you free to help me learn how to summon?
> 
> **Solomon:** Well, actually, there’s a few books you’ll need to read to understand key concepts first. Summoning is a complex magic.
> 
> **Kat:** Of course there are.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** What are the chances of skipping the why to learn the how and coming back to the why later? This does kind of involve my safety here in the Devildom.
> 
> **Solomon:** Well, I was going to have you practice accessing any magic you might have while studying the theoretical side since you’ve never accessed magic on your own before. We don’t even know if you have any.
> 
> **Solomon:** And, if you don’t, I’ll need to teach you how to use a medium or access Mammon’s magic to activate the pact for summoning if the pact you made allows for it.
> 
> **Kat:** Fine.
> 
> **Kat:** Bring all the books with you to RAD.
> 
> **Solomon:** All of them? Are you sure?
> 
> **Kat:** All. of. Them.
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Solomon:**

__________________

Kat wanted to wipe the smug look off Solomon’s face as she held onto the tall stack of books he’d brought with him to RAD, but she refused to let it show on her face. She just knew Solomon was being a cheeky jerk, and she wasn’t about to let him rub it in.

“Are you sure you can carry all of those?” Solomon asked, self-satisfied smirk in place even as his eyes darted momentarily to her wrapped wrist. “I’m not sure you’ll be able to even finish them all—”

“It’s fine,” Kat said, cutting him off. “I need to get going so I’m not late to class. See you later, Solomon.” Giving Solomon a dangerously pleasant smile, Kat walked away, the books in her hands nearly reaching her chin. He didn’t think she could finish all these books? Ha! She’d show him.

“Woah! Human, what’s with all those books?” Kat wasn’t even surprised when Mammon showed up out of nowhere. He was really good at coming and going at the drop of a hat.

“Solomon says I need to cover all the material in these before I can summon you.”

“Seriously?!”

Kat nodded. “He also mentioned me needing to learn to access magic.”

She glanced over at Mammon, noting the thoughtful look on his face. “I can probably help ya with that part, but don’t go askin’ me for any book help.”

“Not even to help carry them?” Kat was only partially joking. Solomon had been too conceited in the moment for her to agree to his offer to help, but the truth was her wrist and shoulder were starting to ache from the weight.

The next thing she knew, the books were missing from her arms, Mammon having smoothly stolen them away. When she looked at him in surprise, Mammon glared at her before looking away, a faint red tint to his cheeks.

“I’m only doin’ this cause you’re a weak, fragile human that’s injured. So, don’t go gettin’ used to it. Ya get me?”

“Yeah,” Kat sighed, “I get you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insights from Mammon. An interesting conversation with Satan. Solomon being the troll he can be, and Kat refusing to lose to him despite knowing he's being a troll. 
> 
> ...Yeah, lots happened this chapter.
> 
> I never did like how everyone at RAD seemed to instantly know about the pact. Mammon doesn't seem like he would have said anything (not wanting the pact in the first place) which meant that it was probably Levi that would've had to post about it, and that just bothers me for some reason that I can't quite put my finger. Plot convenience, I know, but still... >:(
> 
> See you next chapter!


	35. Sinfully Good

Scanning the cafeteria, Kat quickly found who she was looking for. Ignoring the eyes she could feel following her, she made her way through the mess of tables and chairs.

“Is this seat taken?”

Wide eyes looked up at her even as Beel choked on whatever it was he’d just swallowed. Concerned when pounding his fist against his chest didn’t seem to be helping, Kat quickly set her stack of books down on the table and smacked her good hand against Beel’s back. Hard.

It seemed to do the trick as Beel straightened up and took a large gulp of his drink.

“...Thanks,” Beel said after a moment, eyeing her strangely as Kat took the seat next to him.

“Something wrong?” Kat asked as she pulled her lunch out of her bag. She was starving. Carrying around all of Solomon’s stupid books all morning had made her extra hungry. Or, at least, that’s what she was blaming it on.

“You’re not scared to sit next to me?”

Kat had wondered if Beel would say anything, having not seen him since he’d tried to eat her that morning.

“Well,” she said, taking a bite of her sandwich and chewing slowly as she watched Beel grow more antsy. Finally, she swallowed. “That depends.”

It was easy to see how confused Beel was just by looking at his facial expressions. “What?” Smirking, Kat nodded towards Beel’s oversized lunch. His class must have ended early, since multiple finished trays were already in front of him.

“Are you planning to eat me for dessert when you’re done with that?”

Beel rocked back in his seat, head shaking side-to-side. “No. I’m already in enough trouble.”

“Then we’re good. And, for the record,” she said after another bite of her lunch, “I don’t blame you for this morning.”

“...You don’t? But, I...I tried to eat you.”

The way Beel spoke, it was like she’d broken some part of his brain. Kat chuckled and poked Beel in the shoulder. “Actually, I believe you said you were going to nibble on me since eating me would make Lucifer mad.”

Watching the flush spread across Beel’s cheeks was entertaining, and Kat found she couldn’t resist throwing one last barb at him. Leaning in and cupping her hand so she could whisper, Kat spoke softly, “Fair warning: I bite back.”

Beel gave her an odd look as she leaned back. “...But humans don’t have sharp teeth? Trying to bite me back won’t help you. It probably won’t even do anything. Why would you do that?”

Kat almost spit out the food in her mouth as her laughter hit. It took a few minutes for her humor to quiet down, Beel watching her worriedly the entire time.

“Are you okay?”

Kat just waved him off with a final chuckle. “I’m good Beel. Peachy-keen.”

“Mmm, peaches…” Beel got a far off look in his eyes that made Kat smile, even if he was drooling a bit.

“Do you have peaches in the Devildom? Cause if you do, I’ll have to cook up my dutchoven peach cobbler sometime. Everyone who’s tried it says it’s to die for. Especially if I’ve got fresh homemade vanilla ice cream to go with it.”

That snapped Beel’s attention back to her, his gaze intense. “Really?! What does it taste like?!”

“Well, most people would say heaven, but I’m not sure that’s a good description to use here.”

Beel nodded. “In the Devildom we have a saying for stuff that tastes super delicious. We say it tastes like sin or is sinfully good.”

“Sinfully good, huh? Yeah, I’ve heard people say that before too. I can roll with that.”

“So, your peach cobbler is sinfully good?”

“Oh, definitely,” Kat grinned.

“I want to try it sometime. Maybe I can get Barbatos to get some human world peaches.”

Before Kat could respond, another voice cut into their conversation.

“Oi, human! I’ve been lookin’ everywhere for ya! What’re ya doin’ in the cafeteria?!”

Half turning in her seat, Kat looked up at Mammon who was standing behind her with the lunch she’d made him in hand.

“...I’m _eating_. Since, you know, that’s what you do in a cafeteria. Right, Beel,” Kat asked, turning to her companion who nodded seriously before downing... _something_ that looked like it might have been moving. Some sort of slime, maybe…? Not wanting to dwell on it, Kat turned back to Mammon who was spluttering that he knew what a cafeteria was for, and that he wasn’t an idiot.

Somewhat amused, Kat pulled out the chair next to her and gave it a quick pat. Mammon sat down with ease, still tripping over his own words.

“—an’ you’re sittin’ next to Beel like he didn’t try an’ eat ya this mornin! Ya know Lucifer lectured him for an hour about that before he had to go to RAD!”

“Is that true?” Kat asked Beel. Sure, what had happened wasn’t a good situation, but did it really deserve an hour long lecture?

Beel nodded, an upset look on his face. “And he put me in charge of walking Cerberus for the next week to try and keep me out of the kitchen so I don’t eat all the food.”

Mammon made a distressed noise that Kat ignored in favor of something more interesting. “Cerberus? You don’t mean the three-headed hellhound that guards the gates to the underworld do you?!”

“You forgot to add fire breathing menace to society,” Mammon muttered as Beel nodded.

“He’s Lucifer’s pet, but Lucifer has been too busy to take him out and exercise him as much as he needs; which has made Cercerus really grumpy. So, I have to do it now as punishment.”

Kat grinned. This was perfect!

“I’m going with you!”

The two demons froze, faces rapidly paling as they stared at her.

“ _Oh no you’re not!_ ” Mammon spat out once he had his bearings back. “Cerberus will eat you alive!”

“Along with everything else down here,” Kat shot back. Because, honestly, what wasn’t dangerous to her in the Devildom? “Besides, Beel will be with me, so it’ll be fine.”

“I don’t think ya get me, human.” Kat was surprised when Mammon grabbed onto her upper arms and put his face near hers. “Cerberus is a living, breathing _nightmare_! Only Lucifer can control him!”

“That can’t be completely true,” Kat said as she peeled herself from Mammon’s grasp. “Otherwise he wouldn’t let someone else walk him.”

Mammon groaned before looking past her to Beel. [#$(*&~!~!@+&^]

[>%$%^+=%$#^~!@#] Beel rumbled back, and Kat just wanted to roll her eyes. She may not understand what they were saying. Yet. Because she _would_ learn Infernal. But, it wasn’t hard to guess that they were trying to find some way to talk her out of this.

Rather than deal with them though, Kat pulled out her DDD.

> **Kat and Sir Stubborn (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** I just heard that you have the guardian to the underworld as your pet dog!
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** How could you fail to tell me something so awesome?!
> 
> **Kat:** You have to introduce me!
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Lucifer:** Cerberus is indeed a magnificent beast. But, he is not safe for humans.
> 
> **Kat:** Are you telling me that Cerberus is so poorly trained and behaved that you can’t introduce me to him?

“Human, what’re ya doin’ now?”

Kat chuckled. “The way you said that makes it sound like you think I’m up to something, Mammon.”

“That’s cause you probably are. You’ve been up to somethin’ since you got summoned here.”

“Not true. I didn’t bother getting up to something until Levi told me I should make a pact with you.”

“Are you texting someone?” Beel asked as he finished off the last of his food.

Kat nodded. “I’m asking Lucifer to introduce me to Cerberus.”

“Ya can’t be serious?!” Kat gave Mammon a look that made him groan. “You’re serious alright. But, there’s no way Lucifer will let ya meet Cerberus.”

Kat’s DDD lit up with a new message, and she smirked. “You seem pretty confident about that, but I bet I can get Lucifer to agree.”

“Oh yeah, and how do ya think you’re gonna do that?”

Kat just gave the two demons sitting with her a mischievous smirk. “I have my ways.”

> **Kat and Sir Stubborn (2)**
> 
> **Lucifer:** I insinuated no such thing. DO NOT go putting words into my mouth. Cerberus has been trained to the utmost degree.
> 
> **Lucifer:**
> 
> **Kat:** So, that means you’ll introduce me then, right? If you’ve trained him so well, I’m sure I’ll be safe meeting him if you’re there.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Of course you’d be safe while I’m there.
> 
> **Kat:** Great! I want to meet him after school then!
> 
> **Lucifer:** Fine. I’ll introduce you tonight, but you must be on your best behavior.

Kat grinned. “Lucifer says he’ll introduce me to Cerberus tonight.”

Mammon stole her DDD, reading the last message Lucifer sent in disbelief before handing it back and letting his head hit onto the table with an audible thunk.

Beel looked from her to Mammon and back. “Really?” he asked, eyes wide in surprise.

“Yep. Do you think he’ll let me pet him?” Beel blinked and slowly shook his head. Frowning, Kat turned back to her DDD.

> **Kat and Sir Stubborn (2)**
> 
> **Kat:** I can’t wait!
> 
> **Kat:** I’m super excited!
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** By the way, I’m also going with Beel when he takes Cerberus on his walks.
> 
> **Lucifer:** What nonsense are you spouting now?
> 
> **Kat:** I thought I was plenty clear. You told Beel to take Cerberus on walks, and I’m going too.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Human, are you trying to die?
> 
> **Kat:** The exact opposite actually.
> 
> **Kat:** Hear me out. This is something I wanted to talk to you about anyways.
> 
> **Lucifer:**
> 
> **Lucifer:** I’m listening.
> 
> **Kat:** So, here’s the thing: back in the human world I go running pretty much everyday. Sometimes multiple times a day.
> 
> **Kat:** It’s one of my favorite things to do, and it’s the best way I know of to help me destress.
> 
> **Kat:** Since getting here a few days ago, I haven’t gone running once even though I’ve really wanted to, and I can tell the difference. I’m feeling a lot more stressed with no good outlet for it.
> 
> **Kat:** I was going to talk to you and see if we could come up with a solution so I could go running while I’m living here for the next year since I know it’s not safe for me to go by myself. Otherwise, I’m going to keep snapping like I did yesterday. A lot.
> 
> **Kat:** When Beel said you had a pet dog that needed to go on walks I thought it was the perfect solution. Cerberus gets his exercise, and I get to destress. It’s a win-win situation, right?
> 
> **Lucifer** : ...I will think about it.
> 
> **Kat:** I’m going to take that as a tentative yes.
> 
> **Lucifer:** Human.
> 
> **Lucifer:**
> 
> **Kat:**
> 
> **Kat:** I’ve got one more important question for you.
> 
> **Lucifer:** What?
> 
> **Kat:** Can I pet Cerberus? I really wanna know if he’s soft and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Cerberus, stage left! Solomon and his books can step aside cause we have a doggo to meet. :D
> 
> These poor Demon Lords have no idea how to handle Kat.
> 
> And Beel... why do you always take everything literally first? Sigh.
> 
> You get to see a bit more of Kat's playful side leak through here. Humor is her go-to M.O. after all. How else is she supposed to deal with the demon who tried to eat her and the situation as a whole? Just because she doesn't blame Beel doesn't mean she isn't affected by what happened.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	36. Anticipation

“You look like you could use a hand with those.”

Glancing over her shoulder, Kat gave Simeon a smile. “Well, I definitely won’t say no if you’re offering.”

“Of course,” Simeon said, taking half the stack of books from her as they continued through the halls to their shared potions class. “I was wondering why Solomon had so many books when he left Purgatory Hall this morning. Now, I know. But, what are you going to do with all these?”

“Read them,” Kat replied in a tone that made Simeon chuckle. 

“I had assumed as much. But, looking at these titles… are you trying to learn dimensional magic?”

“If summoning a demon I’ve made a pact with is considered dimensional magic, then yes.”

Simeon looked at her in surprise. “You’ve made a pact with a demon?”

Kat nodded before realizing something. “...That’s probably not a good thing from your point of view, is it? Being an angel and all. Have I damned my soul or anything?”

“Only if you’ve given your soul up as part of the pact.”

“Nope. I’m not that dumb. My soul is mine, and it’s going to stay that way.”

Simeon gave a small laugh and a smile. “Then, you should be fine.”

“Oh good.”

“So, may I ask who you made a pact with? I’m going to assume it’s one of the brothers since you haven’t really been here long enough to meet other demons yet.”

“It’s Mammon,” Kat said as they reached their classroom and took their same seats as last time.

Simeon gave a thoughtful hum as they set her books down on the desk. “I see… Wait, your wrist, why is it bandaged up?”

“Oh, this? I told Mammon it didn’t need wrapped up, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“What happened?”

Kat shrugged as she got out her notes. “There was a little incident this morning involving me, Beelzebub, and a couch. I tweaked my wrist, the couch is broken, and Beel has to walk Cerberus for the next week for Lucifer as punishment.”

Simeon gave her a concerned look. “Are you alright? I meant what I said yesterday about you being able to come to me or Luke for help. You know that, right?”

“Of course, but don’t worry. I really am fine. Better than fine actually.”

“Do all humans consider themselves better than fine when they’ve been injured?”

Kat laughed. “No, but really, this isn’t much of an injury. Give it a few days, and it’ll be good as new. The wrapping is more for Mammon’s sake than mine.”

“...Is that so?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then, if you don’t mind me asking, how are you better than fine?”

Kat grinned. “Because, Lucifer agreed to introduce me to Cerberus after school.” 

“You...you _want_ to meet Cerberus? ...But, all the human stories I’ve heard of and read indicate that Cerberus is an existence you, as a human, should fear, and want to avoid at all costs. Or, do they not teach that in human schools anymore?”

Kat rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Simeon, Cerberus is a mythical existence to humans. Nobody believes he’s real. He’s just a story made up by the ancient greeks.” Or, maybe not so made up... The thought made Kat wonder what other human stories and myths might have hints of truth in them. 

“Anyways, when else in my life am I going to get the chance to meet the three-headed, fire-breathing, hellhound guardian of the underworld? There’s _no way_ I’m passing up an opportunity like this. If I can butter him up enough, Lucifer might even let me pet him!”

Simeon looked at her for a moment before covering his mouth with a fist, his shoulders shaking as he turned away, but he couldn’t hide the sounds of his laughter. Kat knew it was probably because of the ridiculous grin on her face, but she didn’t care. 

“Sorry,” Simeon said when he regained his composure. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you, but the idea of someone trying to butter Lucifer up is…” he trailed off with a smirk that Kat returned. It was pretty easy to guess that one did not just ‘butter up’ the Avatar of Pride.

“On another subject,” Simeon continued after a few more moments of silent mirth, “Luke and I were talking to Solomon last night, and the three of us have decided we want to go on a camping trip. Would you be interested in coming along?”

“Yeah, I would,” Kat said excitedly. She hadn’t been camping in years. “I love camping! When are you thinking of going?”

“Well, we were debating whether to go this weekend or next weekend.”

“If it’s this weekend, I can’t go since I already have plans, but if you go next weekend count me in for sure.”

Simeon nodded. “I’m sure we can arrange to go next weekend. I’ll talk to Luke and Solomon later.”

“Thanks, Simeon,” Kat gave him a warm smile. “You’re the best!”

Blinking a few times, one of Simeon’s hands raised to the back of his neck as he looked away. “...You’re welcome.”

____________________

Laying out on the front lawn of the house, Kat stared up at the Devildom sky. Perhaps Solomon hadn’t been completely joking when he’d doubted her ability to get through all those books. Her head felt overstuffed, like an old computer screen with the dreaded spinning circle of eternity looping round and round, the simple message of ‘please wait, processing’ mocking her.

Still, she wasn’t going to back down. She’d already made it through three of the books while waiting for Lucifer to get home before she couldn’t take anymore. Sure, it didn’t all make sense now, but that wasn’t anything a good night’s sleep and a fresh perspective couldn’t help.

Stupid, overly smug, wizard boy. Curse her competitive nature. And probably her pride… yeah, that too.

Too bad her brain wasn’t built for quantum physics. Seems like that would be helpful right about now. At least it wasn’t thermonuclear astrophysics. There’s no way she could become an expert in something like that overnight. Though, maybe there was something to be said about the astrophysics part… Ugh.

“Magical rocket science degree here I come,” Kat muttered to herself with a low chuckle. A large black shape in the sky caught her attention as it grew closer, circling lower and lower until it alighted on the edge of the nearest part of the roof.

“Hey, Karasu,” Kat said, looking at the King’s Hellcrow upside down before sitting up and turning around to face him. Three red eyes stared back at her. This close she realized that Karasu also had three legs. So weird. 

“Thanks for the feather you gave me the other day. It helped me make a pact with Mammon.” Asmo and Satan had both hinted at Karasu’s intelligence, so she saw no reason not to speak to him. 

After a moment, Karasu clacked his beak several times, a raspy sound that Kat wasn’t sure what to call coming from his throat. Was he trying to talk back?

“...Speaking of your feather, was it supposed to do this?” Kat asked, taking off the sweatshirt she’d changed into after RAD and pushing up her shirt sleeve until the black feather band on her arm became visible.

Karasu made more strange noises, head tilting this way and that before he opened his wings and glided down onto the black grass next to her. There was no question how large he was now that he was this close. Sitting like she was, Karasu had a full head of height on her. 

A black wing reached out, sending strange jolts through Kat’s body as Karasu’s feather-tips brushed against the mark. A continuous noise came from Karasu, raising and lowering in pitch like some strange song. The sound was off though, making all of Kat’s hairs stand on end as an all engulfing chill came over her, seeping straight to her bones.

When Karasu finished, the marrow in her bones felt frozen even as warmth slowly returned to the rest of her.

“W-Wh...What did you just do?” Kat breathed out, her breath forming a mist in front of her as if it was ice cold; which quite frankly, it probably was.

Karasu hopped back a few steps, tucked his wings sharply behind his back, and bent forward, lowering his head until it almost touched the ground, his third eye never leaving her. A moment later he straightened up with a loud caw that startled Kat into nearly falling backwards, her arms coming back to brace her.

Giving what she could only assume was the equivalent to a laugh, creaky and odd as it was, Karasu flapped his mighty wings and took off. When Karasu was finally gone from sight, Kat turned her attention back to the feather mark. She’d stared at it enough in the mirror after she’d gotten it that she could instantly spot a difference.

Running through the spine of the feather was tiny, elegant script in what she could only assume was infernal. That...might not be good. At least the chill had mostly left her now.

Concerned, Kat slowly pulled her sleeve down and put her sweatshirt back on. Lucifer had mentioned the day before when he found out about Karasu’s feather that they needed to talk. Perhaps, after he’d introduced her to Cerberus they should do just that.

“Human? What are you doing outside and alone?”

Turning around, Kat blinked at Lucifer in surprise. Had he just gotten back? Seriously, this guy’s timing! Speak of the devil didn’t even do him justice.

Huffing a laugh, Kat crossed the grass. “Oh, you know, just taking a break from studying and waiting for you.”

“That impatient to meet Cerberus are you?” Lucifer looked down at her with crossed arms. 

Clicking her tongue, Kat shook her head. “Impatient makes me sound bad. I prefer the term eager.”

Lucifer seemed amused if the corner of his lip lifting was any indication. “Very well then. Allow me to set my things down and I’ll introduce you. But,” he said, voice turning stern, “you must listen to what I say. Well trained or not, Cerberus is fussy and may not take well to you.”

“Yes, sir.” Giving a mock salute, Kat smirked at the unimpressed look on Lucifer’s face, and followed him into the house. She was curious where Lucifer had been hiding a dog like Cerberus.

She got her answer a few minutes later as she stood outside a door with Lucifer. 

“Cerberus has his own room?”

“Yes, but it’s not a true room. It’s more of a space pocket that I’ve made accessible from this door.”

Kat stared at Lucifer incredulously before giving the door an awed look. 

“What?”

Kat held up a hand, the other one slowly running down her face. “Just... give me a second here. I’m busy coming to terms with the fact that _space pockets_ are a thing now.”

“They’ve been _a thing_ far longer than your mortal mind could comprehend.” Kat could hear the unspoken laughter in Lucifer’s voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “Laugh it up at the ignorant mortal.” She really should sit down with someone and find out just what else was actually a thing now. Mythical dog beasts and space pockets? What was next? Time travel? The thought made her shake her head.

“So, do I get to meet the coolest dog in the three worlds or not?”

“Of course,” Lucifer said, smirking down at her as he put his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope everyone enjoyed the past couple weeks, and that everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving had a great one!
> 
> This was supposed to be Cerberus' chapter. I swear. But then stuff happened like it does with my writing, and here we are. On the bright side, the next chapter is all Cerberus. :) BTW the fact that I have all of you calling him a doggo has me laughing my head off.
> 
> Was anyone else disappointed in-game that we didn't get to go camping with Solomon and the Angels? Could we get a Devilgram or event of it or something? Oh well, this is what fanfiction exists for. Also, the demon brothers aren't the only victims of Kat's smile now... teehee. ;) 
> 
> Space pockets are a thing now because I have no idea how else to describe some of the stuff that goes on (like the wardrobe and the hidden room, and Lucifer linking his door to Cerberus' if you don't knock, etc...). There is a purpose to what Karasu did. You probably won't find out until after Kat, Mammon, and Lucifer get back from the human world though.
> 
> Kudos to anyone who catches all the references I threw in this chapter.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	37. Cerberus

Looming darkness saturated the room, clinging to the corners with a cloying depth that gave Kat the impression that the shadows themselves were alive. The hearthplace, with an opening as twice as tall as her and then some was filled with twisting flames of green, and black, and golden white.

Before the odd fire that seemed to hiss rather than roar was a dog bed so large Kat thought it would put a king sized mattress to shame. But, the user of such a sizable bed was nowhere to be seen.

“Cerberus seems to be out. I will call him.” Glancing at Lucifer, Kat was surprised to feel a vibration coming through the soles of her feet. It was faint, but there if she paid attention.

“How did he get out?” She asked when the vibrations stopped, certain that they had come from Lucifer even if it hadn’t looked like he’d done anything. From what she could see, the only way in and out was the door they’d just walked in through, and dogs couldn’t open doors. Well, maybe demonic hellhound dogs could.

Lucifer huffed. “Cerberus is no mere pet. To constrain him to a room, no matter how large, would be folly unless he was given adequate entertainment in the form of souls to hunt and harry. The tales you humans tell of him do little justice. Unless needed for other duties, he is allowed to freely travel to the outer reaches of the Devildom to seek and cause chaos and terror as he sees fit.”

“What’s in the outer reaches of the Devildom for him to... _play_ with?” Kat asked, frowning at a shadow that seemed more menacing somehow than the others around it.

Lucifer gazed at her coolly. “Nothing that a human should concern themselves with.”

“Fair enough, but if Cerberus can take himself out why does Beel need to walk him?”

The smirk Lucifer gave her was all too amused and smug. “For various reasons.”

“Something tells me none of those reasons have to deal with Cerberus himself.”

Lucifer’s eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment. “Perhaps.” Before Kat could say anything further, the flames in the hearth flared, an ominous crackle coming from them followed by a howl that froze her in place.

“Remember, you asked for this,” Lucifer said to which Kat frowned even as she watched the flames morph and move becoming sentient. She didn’t have to wonder how Cerberus came and went from the room anymore as a paw bigger than her torso extended from the flames.

The paw, so black it made the eerie shadows of the room look bright, was quickly followed by a muzzle, and then another. The head to her left sported a wide silvery scar across its muzzle, raking its way up to almost between its eyes. The middle head was missing the tip of its right ear.

Last to appear was the head to her far right. As it came through the flames, nostrils flaring, a set of piercing yellow eyes snapped to her. In that moment, Kat understood how a deer felt when it looked into headlights. She couldn’t look away. Couldn’t move. She could only watch as skin pulled back to reveal pointed fangs, some longer than her entire arm.

“Breathe, human,” Lucifer said, placing his hand on the small of her back. Kat did so, shakily letting out the air that felt trapped in her lungs.

“ _Holy hell_ ,” she murmured as the rest of Cerberus’ body appeared. Long legs, a barrel chest, corded muscle and sinew on obvious display through his entire body down to the tip of his long, sleek tail. Here and there lines rippled through his dark fur, hinting to the scars underneath. And his size! Kat would guess just his shoulder height to be close to seven feet, with the tallest of the heads adding another four or five feet in stature.

Kat startled when Lucifer barked out a laugh. “Holy is hardly the appropriate word to use when describing Cerberus. As a beast born from the mixing of the Darkness and the Demon Lord’s own powers, he couldn’t be anything further from holy if he tried.”

Using the opening Lucifer’s hand on her back provided, Kat inched closer to his side as Cerberus stalked up to them, nails clicking against the floor as a never ending low rumble that Kat belatedly realized was a growl filled the air.

“Not what I meant, and you know it,” she hissed quietly, not taking her eyes off the hellhound. Cerberus was so much more than she could have ever imagined. At least his tail wasn’t a snake like some myths suggested. Kat repressed a shudder. She _did not_ like snakes.

Lucifer gave a quiet hum that turned into the rumbles of infernal as Cerberus drew near. Standing this close, Kat could practically feel the vibrations coming from Lucifer’s chest. Cerberus stopped several feet away from them when Kat felt a tugging on her sweatshirt.

“I’ll need to borrow this.”

“Why?” Kat asked, half turning her head to look at Lucifer, but not letting Cerberus out of her sight either.

“Because Cerberus will need to scent you, but I’m unsure he remembers just how fragile humans are. It has been several centuries since he’s seen one after all. It will be safer to let him get your scent from your clothes than from you directly in case he gets overeager. Foolish humans that wandered into our realm used to be some of his favorite snacks after all.”

Kat nodded slowly, her mouth feeling a bit dry. “Okay.” Pulling her sweatshirt off, Kat offered it to Lucifer who took it without any fanfare and walked up to Cerberus with it, leaving her standing alone and feeling oddly exposed in the dark room.

She watched as Lucifer extended her jacket to the head on her right, more infernal spilling forth. It felt different than the infernal she’d heard before. Less words and more feeling. The head leaned forward, snuffling at her sweatshirt with enough force to lift the fabric from Lucifer’s hand and drop it back down again.

Rubbing her arms as a sudden chill came over her, Kat warily eyed the rest of the room as Lucifer repeated the process with the other two heads. He’d said Cerberus was partially born of darkness. Was that why his room was like this? Eldritch and alive in shadow? It truly felt like something, no _somethings_ were watching her. But why? For what reason?

“Human.”

Kat’s head snapped back to Lucifer. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously before holding out the hand with her sweatshirt towards her. “Come here.” Crossing the distance between them took perhaps ten steps, but if felt so much longer. Accepting her sweatshirt, Kat slipped it back on.

“Are you still interested in touching Cerberus?”

“Of course,” Kat said, looking up at the head that was just out of arm’s reach. This close, the air reeked of dog breath.

Lucifer shook his head. “Not head Gamma. He’s very particular. You’ll get your arm bitten off if you touch him wrong. Head Beta isn’t much better.” Taking her by the arm, Lucifer pulled her over to the head on the right. “This is head Alpha. Don’t pull on his fur and you should be fine.”

Nodding, Kat looked up at head Alpha, and slowly extended her arm out. At a growl from Lucifer, head Alpha lowered down, and Kat carefully placed her hand against the fur just under his left ear. A soft breath of surprise escaped her. His fur was so soft! Just the right side of sleek with a wonderful combination of velveteen satin she couldn’t wholly put into words.

She wouldn’t call it fluffy though. While it was thick and rich, and oh so unfairly soft, it was the wrong texture and type of volume to be called fluff. Kat supposed it made sense. She wouldn’t call any of the hound dogs from the human world fluffy either, and that’s what Cerberus was. A hell _hound_.

“Are you satisfied now?” Lucifer asked as she opened and closed her hand, giving Cerberus the lightest of scratches.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Kat grinned. “Not even close.” Something told her if Lucifer was less dignified he would roll his eyes at her. Chuckling, she went back to giving Cerberus scratches, trying to find that perfect place all dogs had.

“How intelligent is he?” she asked after a minute.

“For a hellbeast? Very.”

“You spoke to him in Infernal. Is that the only language he understands?”

“No, Cerberus can take basic commands in multiple languages, but Infernal allows for more than just words which grants better understanding; especially with hellbeasts.”

“Interesting,” Kat murmured, finding a spot where Cereberus seemed to lean back into her touch ever so slightly. “And how does he function with three separate brains? You’ve obviously differentiated between the different heads, did you give them their names based on their hierarchy?”

“Always so many questions with you,” Lucifer said, stepping up behind her, his own hand reaching up to scratch Cerberus just a little higher than Kat could reach. The way the head tilted, and the low whine that came from Alpha’s throat, told Kat it was the spot she’d been looking for.

“Well, to be fair, I did warn you about my curiosity.”

“Indeed. Though, I didn’t think it would extend to things as mundane as the neurophysiology of hellbeasts.”

“Mundane?” Kat gave Lucifer a disbelieving look. “Cerberus is a three-headed, fire breathing, guardian dog of Hell. There’s nothing mundane about him!”

Chuckling, Lucifer lowered his hand from Cerberus, using it to brush back a stray strand of hair from Kat’s face. “Are all humans as obstinate and easily amused as you are?”

Huffing, Kat fixed the hair Lucifer had touched because he had fixed it wrong. “No, and I don’t call being fascinated by Cerberus easily amused. It might have escaped your notice, but hellbeasts like Cerberus don’t exist in the human world. They’re nothing more than mythical legends.”

“That’s probably for the best. You humans are so weak, you’d be extinct as a species by now if you had to coexist with hellbeasts.”

“Part of me feels like I should be offended by that, but you’re not wrong. If nothing else, the Jurassic Island movies show what would happen if humans lived with so many dangerous predatory creatures.”

Lucifer folded his arms and frowned. “I don’t understand your reference.” 

“Well, that’s a crying shame. Remind me to bring those movies back with me from our trip this weekend. It’s a trilogy of movies all about what would happen if humans brought dinosaurs back to life.”

“Dinosaurs?” Lucifer seemed to think for a moment before his eyes lit up with recognition. “Ah, you mean the oversized lizards. Beel enjoyed eating those. It became harder to feed him when they died off.”

Kat’s hands froze mid-pet. Beel _what?!_ She tried to form a coherent sentence, but it was like her brain had shut off. She knew the brothers were old, but really?! Dinosaurs? Beelzebub _ate_ dinosaurs?!

“That’s! ...I ...You...UGH!” Kat rested her head against Cerberus’ neck. “Inconceivable,” she muttered into the dark fur, her brain mustering strange images of Beel eating roasted pterodactyls and slaying t-rexes for their leg meat. 

“I did warn him that eating so many would put a significant dent in their numbers, but Beel isn’t the Avatar of Gluttony for nothing. He was especially bad in those first several thousand years following our fall. He’s much better at rationing his food now.”

...Dinosaurs as food rations?! Kat couldn’t. She just couldn’t. So, she didn’t. Instead, she let herself be absorbed in the feel of Cerberus’ fur, so nice, and soft, and smooth, and perfect. This, this was something she could deal with all day, everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm back!!!
> 
> Sorry for the unannounced break guys. Honestly, I didn't know I was taking a break either, it just kinda happened. I have to say though, after updating at least once a week, and often more, for six months straight, having a couple months off was kinda nice. And the fresh perspective I've gained coming back to this story is amazing. 
> 
> I know you were all eagerly awaiting the introduction of Cerberus, and here he is in all his doggo glory! For the greater good of everyone, Kat made the noble sacrifice of petting the doggo to learn that his fur is soft, but not fluffy. :D
> 
> The part about Beel at the end just kinda happened. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Thanks for your continued support whether it be comments, kudos, or bookmarks, and for coming back to enjoy this story!
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
